Love has its rewards Mostly the XTREME ones!
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Val Brooks is CM Punks twin.Shocking thing is,Val knows Jeff.Will her old crush light a fire?Jeff really likes Val,but he has Beth.That is till he finds her cheating.Will Val be is his first true love?Or will Val lose herself and her twin along the way? Full summary in chapter one.
1. Chapter 1: Val is kicking ass! Slice!

_**Crystal: We all would like to say "HAPPY 32nd BIRTHDAY JEFF"**__**  
Crisz: The Real summary is right here:**_

_Val Brooks is Phil "CM Punk" Brooks younger twin sister. But they hate each other. Val is the poler oppiset of her brother. And who ever said oppisets attract didn't know about the Brooks Twins. Val smokes and drinks-- unlike her "ferfect" twin. Only thing they share is the love of wrestling. The mager thing most people don't know about Val is that she was once Schzo, and she's Bi poler and has Multi Persona disorder. But what is even bigger than that is how Val was raised. Val was both of her older brother punching bag, so she had to stick up for herself (she has hundreds of scars to prove it). She spent most of her first 11 years in the ICU, getting rapped by one of the male nurses. Once she got into middle school she was a whore. At the beginning of Val's high school year she ran away from Chicago to Camron, NC.. There she met the Hardys. She was instintly dran in by the younger of the two brothers. Jeff Hardy was carefree, artistic, athlatic, handsome, funny, she, and to top it all of; he was the most nicest guys in the world and never raised a hand to a girl. After high school and the none-stop flirthing with Jeff Hardy, Val left for Tokyo Japan to brush up on her wrestling. There she made friends with Dragon Kid and BxB Hulk. Dragon Gate was the start of her dreams... her middle was the Xtream-Zone Wrestling that started in the big neon city of Tokyo. The company was latter known as the X-ZONE! and val was now starting to heal from the deep scars on her heart....  
Also; Val's hear is on the right side of her chest! X3  
After High school, Jeff fell in love with Beth... but once he finds his long time crush from high school and best friend, who will he chose? The girl that understands him more than any one or the one he met in a bar that was always second place next to his High school crush? Jeff finds out that the answer is easy. Manly after he finds out Beth has been cheating on him for over a year.  
Will Val be there for Jeff when his heart is broken and she's the only one to fix it? Will she fix it? Better yet, will her past come and haunt her? Or will she lose herself along the long twisted road ahead of her? Or will she crack and lose her will power and lose her Twin that she hates but cares so much about?_

_**Crissy: That's what happens when** LOVE HAS ITS REWARDS- MOSTLY WHEN YOU TAKE IT TO THE XTREAM!!! **(Queen of Goth&The Rainbow Haired Warrior) A Jeff Hardy Love story! **_

**_Yoru: We don't own WWE/WWF, Dragon Gate, or TnA. Only things we own is our twised mind, Val, her fucked up past, Ric and Caine, the X-ZONE!, and what ever else comes to mind that's never and will never be real._**

* * *

"Val!" Ric yelled as he ran over to me.

"What?" I asked as I laced up my wrestling boots.

"Didn't you say your twin bro' was comin' to the show tonight?" He asked as his own twin brother, Cain, came up behind him.

"Yeah. What of it?" I stated dryly. They shrugged their shoulders. I gave a slight snort as I rolled my eyes, hooking the chains to my belt and my lime green and black skinny tripp pants. "C'mon, lets get to make-up to finish our gimmick before we have to go on." I stated before I started to walk off to the make-up room. The guys followed me as I sat in the chair and allowed Micki and Jami to do their work.

Jami worked on my eyeliner and eyeshadow as I put on a good layer of lip gloss as Micki did his thing with painting the wounds onto my body, paying alot of detail on the blood running out of them. After Jami was done with my eyeliner and eyeshadow, she stood behind me and started to spike my hair. It worked with all the head banging I do when I go out to the wrestling ring. Micki then started on my nails, painting them black first before he did his thing again with making it look like blood splatter.

Cain smiled from where he was, the stitches that were on his face making him look even scarier than normal, manly with the fake blood leaking out of his ears. Ric shivered at his younger half, slightly scared out of his mind. "Done~" Micki and Jami's voices rang out as they stood aside. I grinned before I ran off to the Gorilla pit, soon joined by the rest of my gang, Blood Splatter Inc. which was Ric and Cain. My music hit first, seeing as my "partners" were suppose to be unknown. _When Darkness Falls_ by Killswitch Engage started to play. The crowed went wild as I banged my head, slapping hands with fans before I got to the ring.

* * *

_***UNKNOWN POV~!***_

The rest of us guys watched as the main event started. "Phil, didn' ya say that your sis' is a wrestler here?" I asked my Straight Edge friend, who just nodded his head just as _When Darkness Falls_ echoed around the arena. It was just like a smaller version of World Wrestling Entertainment.

"Introducing our very own Queen of Xtream, the Queen of Goth and Women Champion, and half of our Mix Gender tagteam... VAL BROOKS!!" A woman stated as the crowd went nuts. Val pushed her back against the ropes as she hooked her arms around them, flipping over them. She jumped on one of the turnbuckle and danced to the music at the same time lip singing. Just then her music was cut off and replaced with _Scream, Aim, Fire!_ by Bullet 4 My Valentine.

"And her partners... Our very own Prince's of Hell! Our Tagteam Champions and one half of our Mix Gender tagteam... Ric and Cain Enfer!!" The woman introduced them. They both had on pants like Mike's which was kinda funny, seeing as one looked to be drenched in blood and had most of their mouth sewn shut, their eyes gray; dull; and lifeless. The other, who had a brownish reddish like hair looked to be crying as his light blue, almost white eyes, shun with tears. He looked the most timid amongst his partners. Val took the mic out of the woman's hand before she walked up to the middle of the ring. She brought to her mouth before she smirked.

"Blood Splatter Inc. is here to drench those who stand in our way in their own blood!! We are **XTREAM**!! It's not just a word, it's a way of **LIFE**!!! We'll shed our own blood to keep you kiddies happy, we'll put our bodies on the line, hell, we'll even put our careers on the line!!" She finished before she handed the mic to the blond. He gave a sick chuckle.

"For some of you who forgot who I am... I'm Cain,the bringer of blood and chaos. Blood Splatter Inc. will show you the true meaning of Xtream and **HARD CORE**!!" He slowly licked his lips as his eyes scanned the crowed, the women screamed in delight at the now lusty gaze before he turned it on his brother, wrapping his arm around his brothers waist. Cain then licked his brothers cheek, sending every chick in the crowed into a frenzy.

"Seems like they play as a couple..." Adam whispered into my ear. I nodded my head. Just then, the other guy ripped the mic from his brother.

"And I'm Ric... The eldest Enfer twin... ready to bring malice and fear to all those who stand in our way... and try to steel my brother away from me..." Ric stated as his voice dripped with acid. Music then started to play. A really slutty chick came out with two bleach blond males. I chuckled at how they were dressed. There was **WAY** too much pink on those guys. It should be against the law to wear that much pink. My eyes traveled back to Val as she got up into the Barbie's face. Her clothes were perfect for wrestling. Skinny black and lime green tripp pants, the shredded-up top with the fishnet under armor over a lime green and black skulls push-up bra. Then black wrestling boots to finish it off. I could barley see the tattoos that decorated her body from where I was sitting.

"Here comes the slap!" A pair of guys said that sat in the row in front of me. And just then, Val pulled her hand back and slapped the shit outa Barbie. The bell rung. She wasted no time by pulling Barbie's hair before throwing her into the middle of the ring, just as she got on top of her and started to wail on Barbie's face with powerful left hands.

"Now she'll tag in Ric." One of the guys said. And he was right, she tagged in Ric.

"The Barbie wannabe will tag in one of the gay Kens!" The other said. It happened. Just as the Ken clone got into the ring, he was speared into the mat by Ric.

_**"The Bloody Spear!!"**_ The crowed roared. The blond on the ground had bits of blood leaking out of his mouth. Ric then tagged in Val. She jumped onto the top rope and did a tight rope walk around the ring.

"The Queen is going for The Barbie and the other gay Ken!! This is when The Bodies Poetry comes into play!!" The guys cheered. And just as they said, she did something like Poetry in Motion. She ran on the ropes before she flung herself at the two partners, hitting them with her thigh and hip. The crowed went silent as the Barbie grabbed a hand full of Val's pitch black and lime green streaked hair before she rammed her head right into the pole.

**"THAT'S A DQ REF!!! SLUTY BARBIE WENT AGAINST THE SCRIPED!!"** Some of the fans screamed.

"Wow. So they know... but they're so into the match..." Punk muttered. I nodded my head as Val put a hand to her head, pulling it back, she saw it stained in blood. Both the Ken clones knocked out the ref before they went for the attack. Val turned around as she licked her own blood of her hand before she went into a crouch. Just as they got close enough, she rammed her knee into one of the Kens gut, forcing him to double over. Then she did a great round house kick to the other guy. Ric and Caine then grabbed both of them just as Val speared the blond Barbie right into the barricade. Every thing went into slow motion as Val held her stomach, blood leaking threw her fingers as her eyes widen in shock. On the floor, a few feet from her, was a blade covered in blood.

* * *

_***YOUR POV~!***_

My heart pounded in my chest and my ears as I spotted the blade.

From the little playboy bunny head that was engraved into it, I could tell it was the bitches gigging blade. She hid it on her person just for this. I couldn't think as I jumped over the barricade, running threw the fans, some times I brushed up against a few of their signs just as _Coming Undone_ by KoRn started to play, telling me it was my team who won. Just before I reached the door, I rammed right into someone's chest, making me stumbled slightly before I grabbed onto their shirt with my blood dyed hand, staining the lime green fabric of their butten down shirt.

I gently pushed them away before I continued to run, my hand clamped over the wound on my stomach. Once I ran where I needed to go, I ran in. I even ran right to the front desk. The nurse looked up at me. I winced as some of the body paint mixed in with the blood that was seeping threw my fingers. "I... need... help... sliced... stom-..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I fainted. My legs crumpled under my weight. After what felt like years, I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. I groaned before I tried to sit up, keyword TRIED.

**"Ah!!"** I screamed before my back slammed back down on the bed. A white hot burning feeling ran from the top of my navel up. _"FUCK!!"_ I shouted as I arched my back off the sheets.

"Ms. Brooks, please don't thrash around, you'll rip out the stitches." A doctor said, hearing my cries of pain.

"Laugh it up doc. Then we'll see who's going to be stuck in this bed." I threatened. The doctor smiled at me.

"Well nice to see you too." She sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it Meg." I stated sourly.

* * *

After abit, Meg said I could go back. She gave me one of her black butten down blouses that she seems to always have with her. I smiled as I signed myself out. I ran back to the arena, but I was stopped by a limo. The door opened and Ric and Caine stepped out. A smirk graced their faces. "Hey Val!" Caine called out. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, eyes running over the limo.

"We just got signed over to _WWE_!!" The twins shouted together.

"What!? Really!?" I asked, getting all big eyed. The door closest to me opened up, and out stepped the man that owned the best of the best. "Mr. McMahon..." I said in awe, my jaw dropping slightly. **"HOLLY SHIT!"** I cried out. I grasped the right side of my chest, feeling my heart slam against my ribcage.

"I'd like to welcome you to the WWE Ms. Brooks..." Mr. McMahon stated. My eyes bugged out of me head before they folled into the back of said head (rymed). I fainted right into Ric and Caine's arms just as the WWE wrestlers came out to greet us...

All except one...

* * *

**_Crystal: Hoped you liked it!!!_**

**_Crisz: This might take place during the Matt V. Jeff saga or the Jeff Hardy V. CM Punk saga._**

**_Crissy: Tell us wich it should be!_**

**_Yoru: The one that is asked the most out of-- what? 35?_**

**_Crystal: No... 30!_**

**_The Twins (Crissy&Crisz): So please review with which you want... and if Val should be a--_**

**_Crystal&Yoru (Evil Twins): HEEL!!! or....... *mummbles* baby face... *rolls eyes*_**


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

•**Chapter 2 & 3: Val awakes and life is a living Hell....... Why's Phil here****?!**** And High School Reunions****…**** suck balls****…•**

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Crystal: Hi!

Everyone else: Welcome back…

Crisz: Everyone having fun reading _LOVE HAS ITS REWARDS— MOSTLY WHEN YOU TAKE IT TO THE XTREAM __(The Queen of Goth and The Rainbow Haired Warrior)_**A Jeff Hardy Love story! **?

Crissy: Crystal SoulReaper doesn't own WWE/WWF or Dragon Gate, Dragon Kid or BxB Hulk. Xtream-Zone Wrestling/X-ZONE!, Val Brooks, and Ric and Caine Enfer are all © by Crystal SoulReaper/DeadlyVampire DayDream Corp.©

Crystal: Danni is one of Val's 'sisters' so to speak. You'll hear a lot about her in this chapter!! XD Have fun my fun readers! Let the Schizophrenia take a hold of you!

Yoru & Danni: Enjoy the chapter!!

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

Val was fast asleep in her bed. Whimpers could be heard on the other side of the door. Val tossed and turned in her sleep, the past haunting her.

~Val's POV~

I blinked a few times as the images blurred together. "Where am I?" I wondered as I walked around.

Spotting a sign, I walked over to it reading _'Union Pines High School'_. "What the hell?! How am I back here?" looking around again. It looked the same since I've last seen it.

"_**God Jeff!! Have you never noticed how sexy you are with your blond hair and green eyes!?"**__I asked Jeff as we walked to class together._

"_**Not really. Besides, you're the only chick that thinks so,"**__the shyer Jeff Hardy spoke as he looked down at me._

_Yeah. I was just the right height for doing 'those' things to the guy standing next to me.__** "Just stating facts Jeffers. But any who how's the wrestling going with Matt-attack?"**__I asked, looking at him threw my now dyed bangs.__**"P.S., thanks for the hair dye,"**__I grinned like a moron._

_He grinned back.__**"Manic Panic hair dye works wonders. Electric green and blue are your colors."**__I blushed red as I looked away. A smile spread across my lips as we made it to class; Sex Ed... Oh boy._

_**69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**_

_Jeff and I past notes threw out class, trying hard not to bust out laughing at what the other put. Sex Ed is very serious stuff…… yeah right. We were now playing hangman, using vocab words from the teacher as the 'secret word'._

_--- -- ---!_

_Jeff wrote down an 'l'. I drew the head. Next he put down an 's'. S-- -s ---! He was now thinking very hard. 'e' was next… Se- -s ---!_

'_I'll solve,' he wrote before spelling out 'Sex is God!' in a very strange font._

I blinked as I woke up. "Why did I have that dream again," I wondered aloud. _'God, my head is killing me,'_ right now I could go for a nice cold beer.

Getting out of bed and stumbling out I cringed at the bright light. Damn things.

"How're you doing Val?" Ric and Caine asked in unison. Smirking at my small PJs, both enjoying the tight fit around my chest.

Glaring at them I sighed. "Just fucking fangtastic!" flipping them off I walked into the kitchen for a good cold Corona. "Now that we're with the _WWE_, what's going to be our entrance as a team?" I asked, taking a deep drink.

The twins shrugged their shoulders. "Don't know." They said in sync, watching me chug down the whole bottle. Throwing said bottle into the glass bin I took a seat next to them.

"What about a remix? We could fight about the song and have a mix of different songs with what we think in the background. And once we get sick of that we'll ask the audience and hope one of them says Bodies by Drowning Pool. How's that sound?" I asked as I ran my fingers threw my hair, thinking back to my dream.

I miss high school so much. One of the reunions was coming up quick. I've never went. _'I wonder what Jeff looks like now,'_ I thought, enjoying the thought of an older Jeff Hardy. The Hardy Boyz popped into my head. That couldn't be the same Jeff that I knew…………. Or could it? Damn. If Jeff Hardy that I knew was THE Jeff Hardy……. Oh god. I've been mentally fucking one of my best friends! The cause of all my wet dreams.

I came out of my mental argument with every thing to start on the remix thing. Lighting up a cigarette we started recording and playing random rock, metal, and alternative songs. Danni was the best when it came to this so I just sat back and let her take over. Danni started to get into a fight with Caine as Ric just played the music, ignoring them.

"—and I said that I don't give a fuck what you think!! We'll use it if I say so!!" Danni was getting all up into Caine's face. Ric was having fun recording them and the music at the same time. "If you don't get the fuck out of my face I will beat the living shit outta ya!!!" Danni was getting pissed as he got even closer.

"Why don't you let Val out Danni!? Let her speak for herself," I swear, Danni and Caine could be siblings on how well they knew one another. Danni shook her head, she really hated to switch. Caine grabbed her by the callor of her shirt. "Switch back now bitch!" he was pissed. I grabbed a hold of Danni's ear and yanked her back, switching out. I grabbed a hold of his arm and bent it before twisting it behind his back.

"Watch what the fuck you say dumb ass! And we'll use any song that I want!!" I was very close to breaking his fingers. Shoving him away from me I sat back down and lit up another cigarette. Taking a drag I helped Ric with the mix. "When do we start anyways and on what brand?" stopping what he was doing, Ric looked over at me.

"After the next X-ZONE! Pay-Perview is when we really start, but this week on the Smack Down! recording we'll be doing a promo," he sighed as he stood up. "Just don't start fighting with _him_ or Caine. We really need this gig Val," and he walked away so he could start cooking.

I pulled my baseball cap down to cover my eyes.

'_This isn't going to end well more than likely,'_ I thought to myself as I waited. Ric pulled at his ear twice, which was the signal for me to start the show off with a bang……

Jumping over the barricade and sliding into the ring I knocked out the referee and slammed my fist right into McCool's face. She fell to the mat like a thing of bricks.

I think I over did it and broke her nose. Oops. Blood ran from her nose and down her face. I bent down a gripped her blond hair so I could do a DDT, which was placed just right. I picked McCool up and placed her head right between my knees before picking her up onto my shoulders and power bombing her down onto the mat.

Climbing up on the top turnbuckle I performed a back flip corkscrew and landed back first on top of her. I got up again and got on the top turnbuckle again.

Something that wasn't planed happened next……………………………

My eyes widen as I watched Phil run down the ramp just as his music hit. I stood at my full height as I jumped down from my perch and stared him down. I could feel it, the little prickles behind my eyes, telling me that Danni wanted out. I wouldn't listen; he was _mine_. Out of reflex I blocked the kick that was aimed right at my ribs with my forearms.

Damn. That still hurts. I bit into my lip, forcing it to bleed as my hat went flying as his kick just dusted the bill. This was _not_ how it was planed. I dropped to one of me knees and gave him a leg sweep. He jumped over my out stretched leg. Quickly I jumped up and got into a boxing stance.

This came in handy from way back in the day. I gave a few quick jabs at his ribs as I bounced on the balls of my feet. Planning ahead I knew that he would block some of them. _'You're not the only one who knows martial arts_ brother_….'_ It was a very bitter thought as I switched to Brazilian taijustsu. I gotta tell sensei thanks once I get a chance as I hit Phil right in the jaw with one of my kicks.

I waited for him to stand up. I ran into the ropes and bounced off and did a baseball slide right into his legs, knocking him down again. I slid right off the mat onto the padded floor.

I quickly got up and ran to the other side to garb a steel chair. I'll just have to break a few vows and some bones while I'm at it. Sliding back in with the chair I sat said chair up. CM Punk stood again. And I was ready for him.

I ran and used the chair as a launch pad and spun myself in mid air and kicked him right in the stomach. And for insult to injury I picked him up by his hair and ran; dropping his face right on the seat. With the scrunchy I had on my wrist I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail.

This gave Punk enough time to slam his foot right into my gut. I flew back into the ropes. "Damn," I hissed as I slowly got back to my feet. That's it! Capoeira would be a great fighting style for this ass. And I did just that.

This really shocked him as I kicked his square in the jaw. I limped over to the turnbuckle and got on the very top. I heard a few fans chant "Swanton, Swanton," if that's what they want that's what they get but with a twist. I stood on the second rope and gripped the top ropes tightly as I did a hand stand.

Slowly I turned myself around and lifted up one hand off the rope before I pushed myself off to do an upside down Swanton bomb. This was really my first time even doing this stunt. I grasped my stomach and ribs as I rolled off of him and got up. The fans went wild. Guess they like a little dirty wrestling now and then.

Don't ever count me out. The twins slid into the ring and held him in place as I slithered out off the mat to grab a microphone. The crowed was silent, waiting with baited breath for whatever it was I was about to say. "Well well……. Who do we have here?" it was a joke. This couldn't be Phil. But it was. This was the same person who caused most of my childhood to be _a living hell_.

"CM Punk… or should I say _dear big brother_?" this caused him to glare at me. A twisted smile spread across my face, an evil gleam was caught in my eyes as they flashed to Danni's for a quick second. "Oh, yes. It's me alright. It is I; Val Brooks, soon to be _your worst nightmare_. Tell me how it _feels_," this is when the crowed let out a gasp in almost perfect unison as I back handed him across the face before gripping a hand full of his hair, forcing his head back so he could look me right in the eyes, "to be on the other _end_," my foot was rammed right into his stomach, "of a beating while _tied down_!" dropping the stupid microphone I speared him. I slammed my fists against his face as I sat on top of him. He threw his arms up to protect his face. I stood up, pulling him by the hair.

'_I'll just use your own move against you…'_ picking Punk up into the Fireman carry I threw him above my head and raised my knee, ramming it right into the bridge of his nose. "Don't fuck with me!!!!" I shouted as I picked him up again.

Caine had slid out and brought in a Kendo stick. I held Phil's arms behind his back as Caine went away, smashing the stick against his stomach. Ric just sat in the corner, waiting for us to finish. I wondered if anyone would come out and help him.

As if answering my unasked questions Dolph Ziggler's music rang out. I kicked Phil down as I waited. This ass was too slow. Siding out of the ring I ran straight at him. But before I got there Ric was already there, hammering away at him. I walked back to the ring and dropped to my hands and knees to look under it. I smirked as I grabbed the three things that stood out.

Standing up I pulled out Triple H's hammer, a black velvet bag, and a ladder. I threw all three things into the ring and slithered back in; just like a cobra ready to strike. I rested the hammer on my shoulder before holding it like a baseball bat. Taking two practice swings Caine held Phil. "Val up for bat!!" that was all anyone could hear as the hammer dug right into his gut, knocking the wind out of his chest. "Set it up!"

That told Caine that someone's blood will be spilled. He sat up the ladder and helps me get Punk up on the other side of me. Caine got down and spilled the contents of the velvet bag. Thumb tacks.

A sadistic smile spread its way across my face as I gripped his hair tightly. "This is for all the shit you put me threw when we were younger!!" and that was the trigger. I jumped off and dogged the tacks, slamming most of Phil's upper body right into the bed of them. This was pleasure. Ric had slithered right back into the ring, in his hands was my weapon of choice. A wooden sword wrapped up nicely in barb-wire.

I held it like a putter, "Fore!!" and took a swing right at his head.

"Who are these people?" I heard Jim Ross ask the viewers at home. I panted as my whole body shook and my fingers twitched. I brought the sword down on his back a good 13 times.

Sick Puppies _you're going down_ echoed threw the arena as I grabbed my belts from Caine and held them high in the air as Phil tried to get back up. I just watched with icy eyes as he did just that, blood running from the marks left by the thumb tacks and real kendo sword that still littered the mat that had smears of his blood on it.

I just had to, just for the hell of it, just to make me feel even better after what I did to this _thing_. I dropped one of my belts and rammed the other against the side of his head, right in the temple. I then aimed a good hard kick right at his ribs. Ric handed me the microphone after he slithered back into the ring; my music was still ringing out over some cheers and boos of fans. I stood above Punk while I raised the microphone to my black painted lips. "Val Brooks is here to stay, bitch, along with _Blood Splatter Inc_,." and with that said we left the building.

I dropped both belts to my friend Mac. She really deserved both titles, manly now that I was going over to WWE. People would either ask her if we were sisters or she was related to the Hardys' for how she fought and her looks plus her style. We met back in Japan during our Dragon Gate days and came with me once Xtream-Zone Wrestling was made. The first Brawling Bitches.

At the very end of our last match for the mix gender tag team belts we hugged. Respect. That's what it was. After pulling a double card slot we were bloodied and bruised but smiling, even with my ear bleeding from a kendo stick to the head and her missing a few teeth from a ladder slamming into her face. We raised one another's arm, showing the passing of the torch.

Union Pines High School reunion. I really cannot believe I am really here. I walked in and grabbed my name tag. A whole bunch of people came up to me and shook hands, some I remembered and the others I didn't.

Just to make it easier I decided to stand off to the side, drinking. It was strange to be back here, but it was nice at the same time.

"Am I dreamin' or do my eyes see the lovely and exotic Val Brooks?" I peeked one of my closed eyes open. Standing right in front of me was none other than _the_ Jeff Hardy from WWE.

"Holly shit! Jeffers!?" I could not believe what I was seeing. My best friend cannot be _the_ Jeff Hardy!

He sat his drink down and held his arms out; begging for a hug. Setting my drink down as well I hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek. "Damn. If I knew that you were _the_ Jeff Hardy I would have came to all the other reunions to see your sexy ass again!! So how's work?" picking up my drink we both walk over to a table away from every other person.

"I think you of all people would know. Work's been great. Starting with WWF then going to TNA and coming back to WWF now called WWE, it's been sweet. So how's your career?" as Jeff asked this a chick with long dark hair came up with a drink in hand. She sat a hand on his shoulder before taking a seat right next to him.

Blinking at first, but I decided to ignore her. "Great. After this place I went to Japan as you know. Once there I joined Dragon Gate and learned stuff from the Asian wrestlers and after a few years with them I joined Xtream-Zone Wrestling, and as you might know I'm now signed over with WWE." Jeff smiled at me as the chick's nose crinkled in disgust.

Again I ignored her. "I've seen ya at the Xtream-Zone. I still have the shirt covered in your blood, also your promo on Smack Down!, still a sadistic bitch, huh?" this made me choke on my drink. I slammed my fist against my chest.

"That was you!?!?" my eyes were wide, "and damn proud to be a sadistic bitch whoe!" the chick made a sound of disgust and slight anger. I could feel my eyebrow twitch. "Who the hell are you?" I finally asked her, seeing as she was getting on my last good nerve.

"I'm Jeff's girlfriend Beth Britt." Ooh. Can I start telling her embarrassing stories about her lovely boyfriend? Naw, I just want her to leave and die in a deep dark hole some where to rot and decay.

Placing a fake smile on I couldn't help to say, "Ooh, really? I had no idea! I mean with you throwing yourself at him…… I guess I'm more of a blond than you my dear sexy friend." I smirked at Jeff as he tried not to laugh. Beth puffed out her cheeks. That made me want to poke them… damn I'm such a freak.

Wait……………. Shit…………!!!

I slapped my palm against my forehead. I forgot to take my meds today. The voices were back and whispering things. Some of them even suggested murdering her. Ooh, it was very tempting. Manly with Danni adding in her own lovely two cents to make it look like a rape gone bad.

Jeff looked worried. Awe, he's still a sweet guy. "Are ya alright Val?" he asked as I started to fidget; my knee was bouncing up and down.

"Nope! The 'little people' won't shut the hell up. Awe, they say the most tempting things. But being use to it, I've been able to block them out with some of Danni's help if I forgot at least once. Doc says I shouldn't do that a lot though, could fuck me up more!!" this really lost Skank— oops, I mean— Beth. Hehe, now I'm in content. She had no right to even know what we were talking about.

"Did Mr. McMahon talk to you about your role?" Jeff asked, forcing me to look him in the eye. Man, did he get sexier over the years? His tiger like green eyes could still send shivers down my spine.

I shook my head. "Not really. He has only talked with Ric about what we're doing. But until it's set in stone on what brand we're on we'll be doing all T.V. broadcast shows along with house shows so the fans get to know us better. Today Ric had an interview and tomorrow Caine will while I'll have mine the day after. What I'm going to be asked is why? Why'd I do it? Why did I, some no name gothic punk wrestler, slam a title belt against CM Punk's head after I had him held down just to punish him? Or why'd I called him _dear big brother_?" as we got closer to talk the annoying nat— again, oops I mean— Beth made a sound. I slowly turned my head to look at her. "Need a cough drop?" I asked smoothly. My face was blank of any emotions, except for my eyes.

Danni's electric blue eyes glared at her and were filled with malice and anger. This bitch didn't know me all that well; she was really close to getting a fist to the face. _Angels_ by Evanescence started to play as my eyes changed back to normal. I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. "Wanna dance Jeff? Like in the old days?" I asked my oldest friend.

He just shrugged his shoulders as he stood up as well. Beth glared daggers at me as we walked to the dance floor. I'm glad I wore high heels for once with out my tripp pants. I couldn't help but laugh. I was abit taller than Jeff in my heels seeing as we're now around the same height.

I was bent backwards over his arm as we danced. Being slowly brought back up we were now chest to chest. Someone who looked to be from the newspapers came up with a camera and took a few photos of us.

Slow and sensational. That's how _we_ danced together. "Those dance lessons with me payed off huh?" I asked him once the song came to an end. Jeff chuckled.

"Told you, Val and Jeff were the mostly likely friends to end up as a couple! They're perfect for one another," somebody said as we past them. I looked at them wide eyed. "And I also told you that they'd be more well known than anyone from our year!!" I just busted out laughing. Loudly, might I add.

Those comments really made Beth glare at me. As I calmed down a few people came up to me. "Hey Val, when's the wedding?" a guy asked.

"What?" I asked, looking confused. The guy picked up my right hand, and on my engagement finger was a ring. "That thing? My friend got it for me and it only fit on that finger," pulling my hand away I walked over to Jeff.

Just as I reached him did his girlfriend grab a hold of his arm and dragged him away. I shook my head as he mouthed _'Sorry'_. I'm use to getting left alone all by myself now anyways it didn't really matter…… that was a lie, it did matter to me……. Manly once I got home, I cried. _'I love you Jeff.'_ I wanted to tell him….

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

Crystal: 2 chapters for the price of one!!

Crisz: We feel great now.

Crissy: Beth's a bitch…

Crisz: Really? I hadn't noticed… =_=;

Yoru: These chapters had action and some heat in it. I think we did well for writing nine pages. Five+ pages for each chapter mostly with out the A/N notes.

Crystal: I wonder when we're going to break up Beth and Jeff………… soon I hope. Next chapter will be the home of Val's interview… ;) And it might be a little more to it…

Three C's: _**•Chapter 4: Val's Interview & Working At WWE……**_

Everyone: See you then!!!


	3. Special: Halloween!

_**LOVE HAS ITS REWARDS— MOSTLY WHEN YOU TAKE IT TO THE XTREAM Halloween special!!**_

Crystal: THIS IS A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!

Crissy: We get some 'fang' action in this one~

Crisz: Go Jeff!

Yoru: We don't own WWE/WWF

Danni: Go all the way Val! You can do it!

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!! AND TO ALL A GOOD FRIGHT!!**

Ah. Halloween. My favorite holiday. Today at work we get to have a party. This is going to rock.

Caine smirked as I glared at him. I hate when he eye fucks me. "Who're you trying to catch the eye of?" Ric asked as he slid on his shirt.

A dark blush graced my cheeks as I popped in my clip on fangs. "No one…" I muttered as Caine started to howl with laughter.

"Jeff's gonna have fun tonight the lucky bastard!" he howled as I finshed placing my ear-rings in. "And why's that?" Ric asked as he started putting on his eyeliner.

I blinked as I looked at him. "Why the hell are you cosplaying as Kazekage Gaara?" to answer my question a fully costumed Caine came up; dressed as the _Naruto Shippuden _Naruto. "That is so wrong……" I muttered as I tighten my belt. They were going as a yaoi couple……… all for the crazed fan girls.

Ric decided to drive; seeing as his look oddly fits, unlike Caine and I. In the passenger seat I fixed my corset top that stopped a few inches above my navel. A crescent moon with three little stars hung off different chains that were connected to my piercing.

As we walked into the arena some of the male workers eye'd me up and down, checking out my long legs in thin three inch black stripper heels (as I like to call them) with black and red fishnet stockings. I decided to dress in a skimpy Gothic version of Alice's trademark dress that was barely covering my ass and barely keeping my very ample chest in. And to top it all off I wore a choker that had lace on it.

All three of us walked into the room that they were holding the party. I walked away from the others and over to the Mad Hatter— who so happens to be Jeff with a monocle and a huge green hat. His hair was even blond and green to match in a way.

Matt had let out a low whistle as I stood next to his younger brother. Like all the other guys that I've past his eyes went up and down my body; gluing them selves right to my rack. This caused Jeff to wrap his arms around me, keeping my body from peeping eyes. "Awe. That's mean Jeff…" Matt whined.

I chuckled at Matt before I hid my face in Jeff's chest. This was one of my meager fantasies.

After an hour of talking and drinking we snuck off into a dark corner. Jeff and I were glued to the front as we kissed; his hands grasping my ass tightly as I undid his top. Someone cleared their throat just as Jeff's top hung at the crook of his elbows. It was Mr. McMahon.

We blushed darkly as I tugged my skirt down while Jeff re-did his top. "Just thought I'd tell you that you'll be having a mix gender tag match tonight Ms. Brooks, shortly after the Divas Halloween Costume contest. And your partner will be none other than Jeff Hardy," and then he left. Both Jeff and I blinked.

I waited for my music to hit before I walked down the ramp. Sick Puppies _You're Going Down_echoed around the arena, forcing the fans to stand up and cheer.

Men wolf whistled as I made my way down; slapping hands with little kids and other fans. I even stood next to some while they got their pictures taken by friends or family.

I did my normal entrance as I leaned back against the ropes; easily rolling to the other side. I was the last to join the other divas that were in the costume contest. The host was none other than Christian.

"Okay my Peeps! We have a very _fun _contest here!" the crowed roared after he finished the introduction. Christian waved his hand over the others heads as he called out their names; they showed off.

"And last but not least……… Val Brooks!!!" I walked over to the turnbuckle and got onto the second one, and gave out a loud shriek that could wake the dead. I made sure to bend over so the guys in Color Commentary could see down my top along with some fans and the camera guy before I hoped down, making my skirt fly up some.

The fans cheered the loudest for me. "And the winner by miles……… VAL BROOKS!! And that, my Peeps, is one sexy as hell Gothic Alice in Wonderland!!!" and their was a twist to this contest that I didn't know about. Jerry 'The King' Lawler got in the ring with a bundle of black and red roses; also a Gothic tiarra.

I was crowned 'The Queen of Halloween'. I chuckled as I left with the others, making my way back to the locker room.

At the very end both Jeff and I were announced the winners. I cheered as I wrapped my arms around his neck; smiling like a moron with the fake fangs still in. And that gave me an idea. I started to nibble on his neck once his music hit. This caused Jeff to just throw me over his shoulder and caveman carrie me out.

Once back into the locker room he got back into his costume and walked out with me, all of our stuff in hand. But before we could leave, Jeff went and pinned me to the wall. "The Mad Hatter wants to have a _party_ with Alice, will she except?" he said, pressing his tone body against mine.

I panted slightly as he kissed my neck, slowly going lower. "Seeing as I'm Alice……… I except the Mad Hatter's invite," it came out as a purr.

•**Jeff's Thoughts•**

_[A/N: Duhn Duhn Duhn!!!]_

Only one thought came to mind as Val purred out the magical words.

_She was covered in icing as I slowly licked it off her skin, clothing still clutching to her lovely body. Our eyes filling with lust at every passing second as she crawled towards me from across the long table, pushing some of the dishes away—_

I was snapped out of my daze as Val pulled me away, more than likely thinking the same thing.

_**"I love the way she thinks…**_

_**And the costume she decided to wear…"**_

_'I just love Halloween, 'cause all of our kinky fantasies are coming true all night long………'_ ;)

**FIN!**


	4. Chapter 4:Val's Interview&Working WWE

•**Chapter 4: Val's Interview & Working At WWE……•**

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Crystal: This one I really want to get rid of Beth, and I think the others agree……

Val: I agree, I hate that sluty bitch.

Crisz & Crissy: When did you get here? Never mind… yeah we want to see the romance between Val and Jeff start to heat up…

Yoru: No comment.

Danni: Why am I in this series?

Crystal: Reason why Yoru has no comment is because he loves Violet from "L" and "V" are next to each other in the alphabet! And why you're here Danni is because you're my alter ego just like the others! XD and we just need you to make the story flow…

Danni: I get it now.

Everyone: On with the show!

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Weeks had past since I last seen Jeff. The others had noticed in the way I changed, being colder and focused on work. We were now making our way up to seven weeks of working for the WWE. The crowed just loved us. For the older fans it must feel like watching WWF instead. We weren't child friendly and we told people that. Todd backstage said that we were worse than Stone Cold Steve Austin. And we took that as a complement.

They had to hold off my interview seeing as some things had come up. I sat in a leather chair dressed in Kikwear and T. Reilly clothing. Jeff did leave his mark on me after all, next to the first ever tattoo he did. The guy who was doing the interview sat right across from me.

"So Ms. Brook—" I cut him off.

"It's Val, Ms. Brooks is too stuffy for me," I crossed my legs as I leaned back; my fingers were entwined and sat on my knees of my Kikwear white and black girl pants.

"Okay, Val, can you tell us your relation to Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks?" The interviewer asked.

"Let's just cut to the chase shall we? That _thing_ is sadly my twin brother. If you want more then I'll tell you. When I was really young I was sent to the ICU in Chicago, and when I was out before going right back I would get beaten by both my brothers and the other boys' that lived around us. I hated it, the feeling of weakness, and so just a few days before I was to start high school I ran away. Money was gone; clothes were missing along with the car and what ever else I needed. A few hundred miles away from the place that I now call home I dumped the car and went on foot, making it to North Carolina. I signed myself up to go to Union Pines High School, the same one that both of the Hardy Boyz and friends went to."

The guy cleared his throat, "So did you know the real Hardy Boyz that the fans have yet to see?" he asked, watching as I gave a toothy smile.

A chuckle slipped past my black and white painted lips. "Have you seen ? They acted just like that! When I first went to Union Pines High School I was sucked in to their world. Matt was like the big brother I never had but always wanted, while Jeff…… With Jeff it was something more. Back then we were what some would call 'Friends with benefits'. Not a couple just friends that did strange things.

"What people don't know about the real me, the Boyz do. Like when I was in JR high, I did things that I'm not at all proud of, but it made me a living. I'm a sex addict. I don't abuse drugs or alcohol; I just have tones of kinky sex. What my fans know is that I was rapped for a good part of my childhood, but I enjoyed it. The slow, sensual, and sensational feeling of reaching a climax with that one person that takes your breath away.

"When I was around Jeff I could be myself. I could let loose. I could really be free, even if I ever did get him angry at me he wouldn't raise his hand to hit me; something I was brought up to know. He was gentle and shy, also caring. To say the least, he was my first ever crush. To say that I'm still not addicted to him would be something. Before I even came to WWE I lost touch with the brothers that became so much apart of my life. I didn't know they were _the_ Hardy Boyz, 'cause I didn't see it coming. Both Matt and Jeff belong in the WWE. They worked so hard, and it paied off in the long run.

"Just a few years back while I was working with Dragon Gate with my then boyfriend who is known as BxB Hulk, I would record Monday Night Wars, now known as RAW, and I'd watch the Hardy Boyz fight in the WWE, which was known as WWF back in the day, and Team Xtream. I was hooked. And I'm happy that Mr. McMahon is letting Blood Splatter Inc., be apart of his company. And……… for some extra information, when Xtream-Zone Wrestling— better known as the X-ZONE! — was found, I was the one to have found it. Just like Jeff Jarred with TNA, I was and am the proud mother of Xtream-Zone Wrestling. And with that said, I think it's time for me to leave. I have to catch my flight to Taranto, Canada for Monday's show," and I left.

I was warming up backstage as a knock came to _Blood Splatter Inc.,_ locker room. The door opened and in walked Vincent Kennedy McMahon. "Yes sir?" I asked as I finished buckling the backs of my black and white wrestling boots (got the ones like Jeff Hardy's).

I stood straight as he was about to speak. "I've read your interview young lady, and to say the least I'm impressed. Seeing as you have a history with the Boyz I would like to start a story line with you and them, that is if you're alright with it," he asked. Wow, he was really nice when the cameras weren't rolling. I nodded my head, agreeing. "If you don't mind me adding in a feud between you and Punk," again I nodded my head.

"Mr. McMahon," I called out as he turned to leave. He looked back at me. "I know it says this under my health history, but I do have 'problems' to say the least, and what ever I do I cannot be held for. So I won't promise that Danni will never come out when around my brother," Vince nodded his head, understanding me completely before he left.

I jumped around, warming up. Since our promo this was the first time I was seen with out Ric and Caine. _You're Going Down_ by Sick Puppies started to play. I spun my way out onto the platform before slowly rolling my hips; my hand pressed against my abdomen as an added effect before I ran down the ramp; sliding into the ring.

The fans cheered and booed me as I grabbed a microphone. I held it up to my black and white painted lips. "What's rockin' Toronto!?" I yelled into the microphone as my song faded away. The fans screamed loud. "Let me introduce myself! Coming in at 185 pounds, stand at 5'11" in wrestling boots, from Cameron, North Carolina……… give it up for the Queen of Xtream, the Queen of Goth…… the one and only VAL BROOKS!!!" dropping the microphone I bowed down to the fans. Layla's music echoed around the arena.

Fans boo'd her. This just made me smirk as she did her entrance. The referee rang the bell. I slowly paced around her, like a lion with it's pray. I waited for an opening, and once it opened I struck.

She was caught off as I made impact with her stomach; ramming my fist in deep. She stumbled back, caughing like crazy. This caused me to laugh at Layla. I easily slid into a back bend as Layla tried to give me a clothesline from Hell. This made her glare at me just as I gave her a running back flip corkscrew, which knocked her back into a turnbuckle. Layla kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled back before she locked her arms around me, pinning my arms to my side.

I growled as I flipped her over my head before I kicked her in the back of the knee. She fell, but not before she got me in the face. I fell down but got right back up. As she stood up, I kicked her right in between the eyes, hard might I add. I picked her up by her hair and did the Twist of Fate. 1, 2... She lifted her arm up.

I growled as I got on top of her and punched her in the face a few times. I then stood up and did the Whisper in the Wind. I pinned her again. And she kicked out again.

Glaring, I stood up at the same time as she did. I grabbed Layla's arm as I Irish whipped her into one of the turnbuckles. I kicked her a few times in the stomach before she elbowed me right in the jaw.

I snarled as I yanked at her arm as I Irish Whipped her again into the opposite turnbuckle. I watched as Layla wobbly got out of the turnbuckle. Waiting till she was in the right spot, I then climbed onto the top turnbuckle, just waiting.

I smirked as I stood on the second rope and gripped the top ropes tightly as I did a hand stand.

Slowly I turned myself around and lifted up one hand off the rope before I pushed myself off to do an upside down Swanton bomb. I grasped my stomach and ribs as I rolled off of her. I then got the pin. _1, 2, 3!_ I slithered out of the ring, but was met with a chair right in the back of the head. I grasped the chair from behind me as I spun around.

The crowed cheered and screamed insults at the man right in front of me. I panted as I dropped to the ground, crawling under the ring. But I wasn't quick enough as Phil grabbed me around the ankle and pulled me out. Out of instinct I smashed my elbow right into his chest. I staggered to stand and walked back up the platform. The cameras followed me as Phil came my way.

Quickly spinning around I sprinted away from him.

"_You moron!! Attack him! You have the upper hand! Destroy that ass hole that made our life a living hell!"_ my eyes changed a blood red as I ran into a dead end. Phil was right behind me, along with a camera guy.

This was not Danni that took over.

She slowly turned around, her blood red eyes glowing with a hunger. A smirk pulled at the now black painted lips. The once lime green streaks that were in Val's hair was now a ruby red; matching that of her eyes.

Ray just wanted to destroy and kill this _insect_ that was stand before her. _"You wanna play boy?"_ she cooed out in a chillingly high soprano. This did nothing to help Phil. He knew how mentally unstable his twin was. But he didn't care. Ray didn't think running away was a smart thing to do. She wanted to _play_ with him for a bit.

Ray gave a small bow to the camera man. _"Introducing; from Death Valley, Ray-Ray Diablo…"_ now this was a twist of fate…

•**Color Commentary•**

"Who's Ray-Ray Diablo? I thought that was Val Brooks!" King was shocked to say the least. As was Michael Cole.

"It says nothing about there being a 'Ray-Ray Diablo' on any of our shows!" they all watched the titantron to only see Ray-Ray beating Punk up. Ray-Ray was ready as Punk aimed a kick at her head, blocking it before twisting the said leg.

"It seems like Ray-Ray Diablo is another side of Val Brooks," Cole stated as he watched the brawl continue with Jerry 'The King' Lawler.

•**FF. To Later•**

I sat with an ice pack to my skull after having it smashed right threw glass. Aren't I lucky?

Ric and Caine were trying to make sure I was okay; something that they both know is a fucking lie. When am I ever okay?

There was a knock at the door; this forced the twins away so they could answer the door. Seeing as the taping was over and we were in a hotel; Both Matt and Jeff Hardy walked in. Jeff was right by my side. He picked up my legs so he could sit down and rested them across his lap. Jeff ran his fingers over the stitches that were on my neck.

"You look like some rag doll Vixen," Matt said as he took a seat on the floor by me. He still remembered my nickname from high school. Seeing as I was sly as a female fox. I just chuckled darkly. Both of the twins had left some time ago.

"Yeah, well you don't look too good your self hot shot!" and for the rest of the day we talked about the past and everything that has been happening. I haven't been this happy for a very long time.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

Three C's: Awe, we didn't ruin Beth and Jeff yet… TT~TT

Yoru: Would it make you happy if you guys did it next chapter?

Three C's: Oh yes!! :D

Danni: It'll make me happier too…

Val: Same…

Yoru & Danni: Next time; _**•Chapter 5: Beth is a no good, dirty, roten, slutty whore from Hell! You can do so much better Jeff! "I— I love you…"•**_

Everyone: See you then!!


	5. Beth is a no good,dirty,rotten,slutty

•Chapter 5: Beth is a no good, dirty, rotten, slutty whore from Hell! You can do so much better Jeff! "I— I love you…"•

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

Crystal: Yes!!! We finally get to break up Jeff and Beth!! XD

Crisz: I can't wait! –Smirks evilly–

Yoru: We don't own Dragon Gate, WWE/WWF, BxB Hulk, Dragon Kid, or any music placed into the story…

Danni: We do own the X-ZONE!, Val Brooks, Caine, Ric, Blood Splatter Inc., and Val and the Twins past.

Val: This story is a complete work of fiction and Crystal SoulReaper makes no money off of this (to her great displeasure).

Caine: Please do not sue the writer; she has warned you about this fanfiction.

Ric: Warning… this series contains material not suitable for young children or those who have very weak stomachs.

Crissy: And contains Adult content, swearing, rape, CM Punk bashing, sex, child abuse, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, and Multi personas along with sadism and gore. Rated: M/ NA-17/ R/ XXX……

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

Weeks past and Blood Splatter Inc. was at another recording. This time we were at ECW. And because I've been listening to Kid Rock's _I Wanna Be a Cowboy, Baby_ I thought it would be cool to dress as cowboys. And I just so happen to be listening to said song as I walked around back stage.

I was slightly sad that Shannon was no longer on WWE TV. I really wanted to see him again after all these years.

Tonight was going to be a funny show. The main even was a bull riding contest. In it was Blood Splatter Inc., Tommy Dreamer, Christian, and the new guy from Japan; Yoshi Tatsu. This was going to be so fucking funny.

I past the only siblings on the show, they were doing a Promo. I was bored and had a fake little pistol strapped to my side. I quietly crept up behind them; pulling the fake gun out and cocking it.

Pressing it against the sisters' head I slid my bandanna over the lower half of my face. "Reach for the sky!" I called out with a male southern drawl. The gun looked pretty real if you didn't know better. Both of her hands shot up. I pulled the trigger; the gun went off with a _bang!_ And it scared the living shit out of her. I let out a mad cackle before leaving; not wanting to see the big brothers ugly face.

I hid around the gorilla pit and waited; watching as the others went out for their matches. Some of them did the most funny of things.

It was time for Blood Splatter Inc. to appear on stage. The mix played as Ric, Caine, and I all walked out. Doing our usual. Once in the ring I asked for a microphone. "How's it rockin' Miami!?!?" I shouted into my microphone. I got screams back. I slid out of the ring and mixed in with the fans. Some of them grabbed my legs and upper torso and had me doing a body surf. "I knew the waves and people were amazing in Miami, but I never thought they would be _this _E-MAZING!!!!!!" this really caused the crowed to go wild as I was past over their heads, only to be dropped into one of the guys arms and being held like a bride. I threw my arm around his neck that wasn't holding the microphone.

"Mind if I ask you something?" I asked the guy holding me. He shooked his head 'no'. "We're bored of our mix entrance; what do you think would be a good entrance for Blood Splatter Inc.?" the guy and those around us thought.

A little boy walked up. He looked like a mini version of me if I was a guy. "_Bodies_ by Drowning Pool," he said into the microphone. The guy sat me down.

"What's your name kid?" I asked. He blinked a few times; his ivory colored eyelids covering big hazel eyes. "Brian," he answered. "Well Brian, how'd you like to stand in Blood Splatter Inc.'s corner during this contest? And I think that song will work fine with us," Ric and Caine nodded their heads. Brian nodded, giving a small smile. "Give it up for Brian!!" I cheered with the crowed as we both climbed over the barricade.

I took off my bandana and signed it along with the others before giving it to Brian. All three of us told him he was now the first person to be placed in Blood Splatter Inc.'s nation of Chaos. After this the others came out to their own entrances. I gave a slight bow at Yoshi Tatsu as he did the same to me.

"First up, Christian!" the announcer yelled as Christian got on the fake bull. He was thrown off after 6.8 seconds. Tommy Dreamer got to 5.9 seconds while Yoshi stayed on for 7.9 seconds. Both of the Twins were tied at 6.4 seconds. They were never any good at this. I got on top of the bull and gripped the hand rope tightly, clinging to the bull's sides with my thighs. It started off slow before it jerked me around, making me dizzy; but only just.

"Go Val!" Brian yelled from the side lines. The Twins said, "She won't lose. She's got too much practice at sitting on bucking things." And this caused some of the guys to blush as I glared at those two. The buzzer rang .3 seconds before I flew off and landed back first on the padded floor. It felt like one of my scars popped open as I grasp my back. I was too dazed to notice someone was standing above me until they pulled me up by my long hair. This caused me to scream out in pain just as the person punched me hard in the ribs.

Blood oozed out of the now open scar as I held onto my ribs. They were bruised more than likely. I glared up at _him_. Phil smirked as he grabbed a hand-full of my hair, pulling me up. Brian watched with worried eyes as Phil threw me into the barricade by my hair. I just lied there; gasping for breath. It hurt like a bitch.

Just as he came near me again and grabbed me by my hair did I give him a low blow. The Twins were holding a yelling Brian. I got up and cracked my spine by doing a back bend. Blood never stopped me before, and it sure as hell wasn't going to stop me now. But I was too dizzy to really fight. I was back on the ground again with CM Punk kicking the living shit out of my rib-cage. The other three guys were too shocked to do anything about this beating.

Punk got on top of me and hit me hard in the face, trying to break my nose more than likely. He was yanked off of me as I rolled over; panting. One of my ribs was cracked and I could feel the skin start to bruise. "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff!!" I heard the fans chant as I lifted my head. Both Jeff and Phil were going at it. Security grabbed both Jeff and Phil around the middle and pulled them apart. I slowly got up. Jeff spotted me and broke away from them to help me. This really got Phil's blood to boil as he broke free and charged at Jeff. I got him just in time with a high kick right in the jaw. Christian, Tommy, and Yoshi Tatsu took care of Punk while Jeff picked me up bridle style. Brian and the Twins followed back stage as I was taken to see the M.E.'s. Just as I was sat down did someone rush in. Surprise. It was Megan. She sighed at the sight of my back. "You're going to need stitches again babe. And I'll tell Vincent that you'll need three weeks to recover."

That was something I did not want to hear. But I knew better than to argue with her. "Yes Mom…" I said sarcastically as Jeff helped my lay on my stomach so she could start sewing my back together. She let out a sigh as she started, Brian watched in awe. "Mind checking out my ribs? I think one is cracked or something…" I felt nothing as my flesh was sewn together. "Don't need to, they're only bruised," she stated as she finished; wrapping my upper body in bandages. Megan looked over at Jeff. "I trust you'll make sure she doesn't do anything to rip those open while she's off. I checked ahead of time and you have two weeks off. Baby sit her for me will you?" she asked— more like ordered really. Jeff couldn't say anything against her, so he just nodded his head.

I jumped off the bed thing, causing Megan to glare at me. Jeff helped me limp back to the Blood Splatter Inc.'s locker room as the Twins took Brian back to his family. "Why does Punk hate you so much?" Jeff asked as we made it back to the hotel after the stop to the locker room to grab my gear. "How the fuck should I know? We've been like this since we were kids. He loathes me while I just plain out hate him! Maybe the fact that I'm not 'clean' has something to do with it? That I have to take pills and shit to even _be_slightly normal. The fact that I smoke and drink? Why should he care any ways?! I'm just like any other Schizophrenia person. Except for the multi personas…. And I drink a lot…" this caused Jeff to chuckle. "What room are you in?" he asked.

[I Hate Everything About You- 3 Days Grace]:

I thought for a bit. "131," he nodded as we both got into the elevator. "I have the room right next to you…" he stated once we got off on our floor. I followed him to my door and stopped dead; my ears twitched as I pushed my bangs behind them. Thumping came for the room next to mine; the one that Jeff was staying in. "Do you have someone staying with you?" I asked as he pulled out his card for the door. "Yeah, Beth. Why?" he pushed his door open. I threw my hands over my nose. The room smelled strongly of sex and other things. But mostly sex.

Jeff was frozen solid as we both walked in. An unknown male stood in the room; helping the one and only Beth Britt pull her clothes back on. "Holy shit," I whispered at the sight. The unknown male was only in his pants as Beth's head snapped up. I gave Jeff the card key to my room. He took it and left. Not wanting to be in the same room with his now ex. "What the fuck is going on here!?" I shouted, glaring daggers at the brunet that just ripped out my best friends' heart and destroyed it.

"I should be saying the same thing!" she shrieked as the guy tried to get past me with his things. I stuck out my arm and shoved him back. "You'll leave once I'm done finding answers!" the guy just blinked and cowered away from me. _'You take over Danni; I don't even want to look at her any more!'_ I told my alter-ego.

Danni's electric blue eyes and streaks replaced Val's dark brown eyes and lime green streaks as she appeared. A big no-no was hurting Val, and if someone hurt one of Val's friends then they were hurting Val.

•**Danni's POV!•**

I cracked my knuckles as I closed the door behind me. "Ya know what? You disgust me. Do you take pleasure watching our friend get hurt because his girlfriend is cheating on him, in his own hotel room no less!? We use to envy you just only slightly, but that's because Jeff was so happy with you!" walking slowly I got really close to her face. She glared daggers at me. "Me? What 'bout Jeff, huh!? He was cheating on me with a slutty ass bitch like you!! I've read your interview. 'Friends with benefits'!! Jeff's been cheating on me with you!!" I just shook my head. "Don't you mean Val's interview?" this lost her completely. "You're Val, dumb ass!!" she screamed. "I'm Danni you no good, dirty, rotten, slutty whore from Hell!!!" I shouted. "Jeff can do so much better than you!! There are girl's out there who'd love to be there for him!! At least they'll be more faithful than _you_!!" I was knocked out of control as she shoved me right into the wall. _'Damnit all to hell,'_ was the last thought I had before Val took over again.

[Not Too Late: 3 Days Grace]:

•**Val's POV!•**

I got my balance back. "And what the hell do you know about being faithful!!" Beth screamed at me. "A hell a lot more than you!! I've been single since I've left Dragon Gate!! Even when I wasn't single I never let my boyfriend touch me!! He understood, I won't let anyone touch me because of Jeff! If you've read my interview you would have noticed that I care a lot about Jeff and Matt!! I never had a real family except for them! And Matt has told me that he would love to have me as his sister-in-law! If I wasn't such a good friend to Jeff I would have tried to break you up when I first seen you!" I shoved her back too. "I could tell right from the beginning that you weren't all that you seem! That you hurt Jeff more times than most can count! Unlike a dirty whore like you, I actually _love_ Jeff!!!" she tried to yank my hair but I elbowed her in the face as I screamed out the last four words.

As I got up and turned to the door I spotted Jeff. My whole face went red. I could tell……… he heard me. I turned back around to face Beth and her secret lover. "I suggest that you slowly and quietly leave… if you don't then I'll be the least of your problems. Now get!" I said in a calm and deadly voice. This scared the shit out of Beth as I glared at her. She and her lover grabbed their stuff and got out. I just walked into my hotel room and fell down on the floor. Jeff followed me in. I pulled my knees up and cried long and hard. My tears soaked threw my pants.

•**Jeff's POV!•**

I didn't know what to do or say. I was too shocked. I was brought back to the real world by Val sobbing hard into her knees from her spot on the ground. I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around her slim body; letting her cry into my shoulder. Seems like she was crying for the both of us. My arms tighten around her slightly. "Shh… it's okay Val… it's okay…" I gently pat her head, calming her down some. "I'm sorry… I let my emotions get the better of me… I ruined your relationship with Beth… I'm so sorry," she whispered as she started to shake from how strong her sobbing was.

"It's not your fault Val. She should have trusted me as much as you do. But—" I was cut off as she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. The same eyes from all those years ago. She was the same. She is the same Val from all those years ago, the one I fell in love with. I gently leaned closer as my hand cup her face. "Would you hate me if I told you that I'd loved you since we've first met? Would you hate me if I told you that I'm about to kiss you," she didn't answer as I gently pressed my mouth against hers. How I longed to feel her soft, supple lips pressed against mine. I craddled her neck in my hand.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

Everyone: Jeff and Beth are no more!! :p now we're happy!!!!

Crisz: Next chapter; _**•Chapter 6: I finally belong somewhere in this world. And that somewhere is with you•**_

Crystal: such a slow start huh?

Crissy: Rate and MSG if you want! Flames will help 'cause it'll make us feel like E-Maze-Ination (E-Mazing/ Amazing) writers…

Danni, Yoru & Val: 'BYE!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**_•Chapter 6: I finally belong somewhere in this world. And that somewhere is with you•_**

* * *

Crystal: Yes!!!! Beth and Jeff are no more!! And the romance is budding between Jeff and Val!!

Crisz: I'm glad, now I wont be charged for murder… .;

Xane: We forgot to change it (and because we're too lazy to go back and change it) but now Blood Splatter Inc.'s new entrance is a _Bodies_ by Drowning Pool VS. _One Step Closer_by Linkin Park Mash-up… and later Val's entrance will be _Break_ by 3 Days Grace while once she comes back it'll be _Schizophrenia _by Brokencyde or maybe _Freaxxx_ by Brokencyde…… maybe _The Beautiful People_ by Marilyn Manson… o.O;

Yoru: We don't own Dragon Gate, WWE/WWF, BxB Hulk, Dragon Kid, or any music placed into the story…

Danni: We do own the X-ZONE!, Val Brooks, Caine, Ric, Blood Splatter Inc., and Val and the Twins past.

Val: This story is a complete work of fiction and Crystal SoulReaper makes no money off of this (to her great displeasure).

Caine: Please do not sue the writer; she has warned you about this fanfiction.

Ric: Warning… this series contains material not suitable for young children or those who have very weak stomachs.

Crissy: And contains Adult content, swearing, rape, CM Punk bashing, sex, child abuse, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, and Multi persona along with sadism and gore. Rated: M/ NA-17/ R/ XXX……

Jeff: "Let me fill you in on a few of my beliefs. First of all, I believe that I'll dress the way I want and I'll act the way I want. But most importantly, these fans don't just look at me for my appearance; they love me for what's on the inside."- Quote…

* * *

I tangled my fingers into his long green-blond hair. It just felt so………… _right_. As if this was where I was meant to be. I felt his hands slide up the back of my shirt and gently press against the throbbing stitches. The pain just melted away as we because so lost in one another. It felt as if all the bad things I went through meant nothing as our bodies pressed against each other. The kiss was broken only for a short while as he slid my shirt off. Jeff's hands slid under my arms and up my back, placing them selves on my shoulder blades.

"What the fuck?" someone asked from the door way. Jeff and I pulled away, blushing like mad. It was only Matt who walked in on that. "Someone mined telling me what's goin' on?" he asked as Jeff stood up.

"Did you know that Beth's been cheatin' on me?" he stated calmly. "I guess you can say that it's over between them, and it's my entire fault." I started to tear up again. Jeff gently grasped my chin; making me look up at him. "Shh, baby girl. It could never be your fault," he then kissed my temple.

"Was the guy a light brunette?" we both nodded our heads. "She told me that was her cousin a year ago! Jeff if I would've known she was cheatin' then I would've told ya man!" my eyes got big. "So it wasn't my fault that she cheated on Jeff?" I asked, looking at both of them. "It was never your fault to begin with. Beth and I were falling out anyway. I guess this was just a push to end it…" he gave a light blush as he looked over at me. "What?" I asked as I held my shirt to my chest.

Matt smirked devilishly. "Does little Jeffro still have a crush on the lovely vixen named Val?" this caused Jeff's face to turn an even brighter red as he looked away. "Do you Jeff?" I asked. He looked back at me and I could tell in his eyes that it was true. I smiled brightly.

•**FF. A few days•**

Blood Splatter Inc. was doing another show on Smackdown. Jeff had his fingers tangled with mine as we held hands. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at everything we talked about. I pulled faces with Jeff as we got into each others faces. He gave me his bug eyed look; this caused me to break out in a fit of giggles. This made Jeff smile as we kept walking around. This was the last day I could be seen on WWE TV due to hurting myself. I pushed my bangs behind my ear as we stood outside the Twins and my locker room. "Stay with me the next two weeks?" Jeff asked as I stood back up from tying my high top converses and covering the tops with my UFO-White-Blue-Strappy pants.

I just smiled. "Sure, but you've got to take me to see Shannon while I'm there!" it sounded slightly cheeky as I winked; sticking my tongue out. The stage crew backstage came up and told us that we're on. Our fingers were tangled together as we held hands again. Jeff was going against John Morrison, and I was going to be out in his corner. I waved at fans as we passed them and also slapped hands with a few. I even spotted a sign that said, "Jeff Hardy & Val Brooks 4Ever!" I chuckled as I blew kisses. Jeff held the rope open for me as I got in. He came in after me and did his thing before kissing my temple. The fans were struck silent.

Then they broke out in cheers. John Morrison's music rang out as he came down.

Both Jeff and I shook hands with him as both men held the ropes open for me to get out. "Good luck!" before I jumped down. It started up with a classic lock up before John kicked Jeff in the stomach; breaking the lock up. The match went very fast but Jeff won in the end. Both men shook hands and gave one another a manly hug.

Something wrapped around my ankles and pulled me down. My head smashed against the padded floor. I turned over on my stomach and tried to claw my way from the things grip. Jeff jumped out of the ring and grabbed both of my hands and tugged, sending me flying in his arms. Right before the thing slid back under the ring I saw two black X's on tape. It was Phil. I just rubbed the back of my head, trying to ease the pain that was throbbing.

The guys backstage tried to give me Ibuprofen, but I denied. I couldn't have pain killers because it would mix with my meds and fuck me up more than needed. Jeff had his arms around me as we got his stuff. Todd came up to us as we were about to leave for our flight. "Mr. Hardy, Ms. Brooks! May I ask you a few questions?" he asked as he held his microphone out. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't see why not, our flight doesn't leave in another hour," I stated simply.

Todd cleared his throat. "Can you tell the WWE universe what your relationship is?" Jeff and I looked at each other. "That's a good question," leaning back against Jeff I looked up at him. "What are we?" I asked him.

Jeff thought for abit. "Would you be my girlfriend Val?" he asked calmly, rocking on the balls of his feet. I grinned up at him. "Of course!" this made him lean down slightly to catch my lips with his. I tangled my fingers into his long purple-blond hair as he cupped my face in his hand. I panted as we broke apart. "We should get goin' now," he said before we left for our flight.

My spine cracked as I arched my back. We were sitting in Jeff's 2000 Black Corvette as he drove down the road. I ran my fingers threw my hair before they were twisted with Jeff's. "Is your Dad still a hard ass?" I asked as we pulled into his driveway. "Naw. He's cooled down some compared to the old days," he stated with a smile. "Really now? I figured he'd still be even slightly pissed at you for taking 'advantage' of poor me," this caused him to break out laughing. "Well he did find you with your pants down with me on my knees!" he laughed even harder as he came to a complete stop, turning the car off.

"You offered to show me what the hell a blow job was!" my jaw dropped if only slightly. "That's because I was a pro' and you heard all those guys talking about it!! If it wasn't for me, you'd have been the most stupid guy when it came to the real world of sex!! Forget about Sex Ed, kids! That's nothing compared to the real thing!" I undid my seat belt and went to open the door, but Jeff pulled me down across the two seats; my back pressed against his lap. An evil little glint appeared in his Tiger green eyes as he looked down at me.

"You also taught me how to pleasure a woman," my face heated up as my stomach did flip-flops. I could feel myself become slightly aroused from the memory of it. I sat up, blushing like crazy. "I'm movin' too fast, aren't I?" he asked as he watched me. I shook my head. "Only slightly. But that's okay. Shockingly," turning back around I smiled brightly, "it's you who's thinking about sex for once while I'm shying away from it. I'm the sex addict here!" this caused Jeff to break out laughing as we both got out and went inside. "Ladies first," I took a bow and moved away so Jeff could get through first.

"Yeah, ladies first," and he shoved me inside, smacking me across the ass at the same time. "Oww!" I shouted as I turned around, only to get met with Jeff's lips. "Mm-hm," wrapping my arms around his neck I allowed him to pick me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his thick waist. I ran my fingers through his hair as he placed my back against the fake plant covered wall.

Using his knee Jeff kept me in place as he yanked my shirt over my head, going right back to kissing me with enough force to knock me senseless. Taking my fingers out of his hair I slowly ran them down his chest before I got to the hem of his shirt. I pushed it up slightly and ran my fingers softly over his flesh. "Valerie…" just the sound of my full name leaving his lips sent shivers down my spine. His lips attacked my neck next as his hand gently cupped my breast.

My back arched off the wall as Jeff gave it a light squeeze. Our fun was ruined as someone knocked on the front door. "Who could that be?" I asked, panting as I stood up; pulling my shirt over my head as he opened the door. "You've only been together for ten hours and you've already gotten her out of her clothes!!" the male voice said. "SHANNON!!!!" I screamed as I hugged the bigger man around the waist. "I think I've gone deaf!!" he shouted, pushing me over to Jeff. "Control your woman Jeff!! She's an animal…… does she make those type of sounds and scream that loud when you two are getting it on??" all of us broke out laughing. "Love ya too, babe," it came out like a sarcastic remark.

He just hugged me very tightly, pressing my face against his pecks. "We all know you cannot resist my sexy body…" he knows that I hate being hugged like this. So I just rammed my knee right into his gut. This caused him to double over. I then rammed his head into the door frame. "I'm goin' to get the camera!" Jeff shouted as he ran back inside to grab it. Shannon and I started to trade blows once he got back. He was doing the Color Commentary.

"And this sexy vixen that's feisty as hell, givin' Prince an ass whoopin', is my current girlfriend and best friend: Valerie Jane Brooks. Other wise known to any Xtream-Zone Wrestling fan as the Queen of Xtream and the Queen of Goth, also known to every wrestling fan as Val Brooks," he zoomed in on my face as I went to give Shannon a suplex, but he countered and tried to pin me. I broke it at two. I then threw him head first into a tree; he came back with a stick and smacked it right across my stomach. "Maybe I should stop this, Val's stitches might rip out…" I heard Jeff mutter. I coughed slightly. "I give up. I'm not in the mood to feel my stitches rip right out of my flesh again," this made Shannon stop as well.

"Jeff, you kinky fuck, what did you do to the poor girl to make her have to have stitches!?" both Jeff and I shoved Shannon to the ground.

He stood up and pulled a thinking face. "Yo, Jeff, we should put that video on The Hardy Show," Shannon stated once we all got in and Jeff closed the door. "And when I'm healed up I'll kick your ass because you're a _royal_ pain in mine!!" I shouted as Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist. And because I was bored and my shirt was getting annoying; I pulled it over my head and threw it right at his head. Jeff rested his chin on my left shoulder as I tangled my fingers with his. "Should I leave so you two can get your freak on?" blushing darkly I could feel Jeff's arms tighten around me.

"Yeah, maybe you should. Come by tomorrow though, we'll throw a 'Welcome Back' party for this sexy vixen," Shannon gave a salute and threw my shirt somewhere. "Yes, boss man!" and he left, giving me a wink. I just turned around in Jeff's arms and hid my face in his chest.

I could feel Jeff's arms unlock from around me and his hands grasp my thighs. Once my feet weren't touching the floor I instinctively wrapped my legs loosely around his hips. He moved and took me into a bed room………… his bed room.

'_How many times have I day dreamed 'bout this?'_ I wondered as he lied me down softly on his big bed.

One of my legs was still hooked around his hips, slightly forcing him to push against me. I couldn't help but moan at the simple friction that sparked a very deep want down inside me. Jeff's fingers toyed around with the button and zipper of my pants as my hands slid up his shirt. "Please…… Jeff…" it came out like a purr instead of a beg. Said male granted the simple wish as he undid my Cyber Vengence Punk Gothic Diy Detach Pants and tugging them off after I kicked off the heels I was wearing. I was already panting as he took my mouth with his again as I slid my hands under his shirt yet again before pushing it up and sliding it off his tone upper torso.

"Jeff……" I moaned as his lips left my mouth and went lower, nipping at my collarbone. Jeff's finger tips ran along my spine before he undid the hooks of my bra. The thing of clothing simply fell off and was lost in the jungle that is his room. Jeff's tattooed fingers spread across my flesh as he gently squeezed the soft, round mounds of my breast. I could feel his tongue and mouth move lower. Arching off the bed as he suckled on one of the mounds, turning the peak hard as he blew cold air against it. My skin felt like it was on fire. "God, Jeff…" I tugged at his belt, trying to get it undone quickly.

Jeff pulled away and sat up on his knees, undoing his belt and Kikwear pants before going back to what he was doing before. As this went on did I slowly push his pants down; leaving him in his boxers. I flipped us both over so I was on top. I started to trail kisses down his chest and lower. I could feel his body shudder as my fingers hooked around the elastic band before pushing them off his body. My eyes were locked with his as I took his length in my hand, slowly stroking him. I barely got my fingers around him for the fact that he was so thick. I always knew he would be very…… _blessed _in this part. Jeff's eyes rolled into the back of his head as I took him in my mouth. "…… Damn………. Valerie……" his fingers tangled into my long black hair with lime green streaks.

This only lasted a good five minutes before he stopped me and turned us so he was on top. Jeff slowly trailed kisses down my body, stopping to nip at the sensitive flesh along my hips and sex vee.

Once his head was right between my legs did he start nipping at the flesh of my inner left thigh; licking at the little bite marks that were left. I felt my body jerk slightly as his thumb gently brushed against my clit as his other hand ran down the back of my leg and up again before placing it over his shoulder.

My breath was caught in my throat as I felt Jeff's tongue slip between my outer walls right to my entrance. My back arched at the feeling of his tongue licking my inner walls. I could feel myself coming closer he was just that good. He pulled away at the last second; kissing my swollen bud before kissing back up my body to my lips, pushing his tongue past them. I could taste myself slightly, moaning.

Jeff had reached over to one of his bed side tables and pulled out a foil package. I took it from his hand and placed the only thing that would keep us from having children on his hard dick. I could feel the veins pulse with blood before I removed my hand so he could push himself deep into me. I couldn't help but scream in his mouth. Of all the guys I've been with, none of them stretched me out as much as Jeff had at that very second. The feeling was great. "Ooh… Jeff… faster…" my hips moved with his as Jeff's speed increased. He glided easily between my slippery wet walls as my body gave a slight jerk under him. It was hard to ignore that I was coming close. Very close. The muscles in my lower abdomen tighten light a coil that was ready to be released.

Jeff held my arched body against his as I threw my head back; screaming loudly as I reached my climax. He kept moving against my tighter walls, close to reaching his own climax as well. "Fuck…… Jeff…" some of his thrusts hurt slightly, but I enjoyed it as the coil tighten again. "Valerie…… Mother fuck…" he groaned my name out in a husky type way as we both reached our climax. My nails bit into the flesh of his back as I cummed for the second time that day.

We both panted as Jeff lied down next to my, pulling my body closer to his. His fingers ran through my hair as I rested my head on his chest. "I meant what I've said before," I heard him whisper. I smiled, "why are you whispering?" it was to mock him. My eyes closed as I felt his mouth against mine as we kissed. Jeff pulled back a few seconds later. "Smart ass, I was talkin' 'bout what I said a few days ago…… that I'd loved you since we've first met, and nothing could ever change that," I couldn't help but blush.

"A-And I love you too, Jeff…… It's like I finally belong somewhere in this world. And that somewhere is always going to be with you," he gave me that odd grin that turned my on so much as he leaned down and gently kissed me. I just sighed, happy that I could be with him.

* * *

Three C's: And that is the end of the chapter!! XD Hope you like the lemon, we didn't get all that detailed like we normally do… sorry!! –bows low–Yoru: Yeah, the girls really got to have fun with this one…

Xane: Yup, sure did!!

Danni: Next chapter; _**•Chapter 7: Valerie **__**Jane**__** Brooks' day off— LET'S FUCKING PARTY WITH THE HARDY'S!!!!!!!!•**_

Crissy: Rate and MSG if you want! Flames will help 'cause we're members of the E-MAZE-I-NATION!!!!

Danni, Yoru & Val: 'BYE!!!!!


	7. PARTY WITH THE HARDY'S!

•**Chapter 7: Valerie Jane Brooks' day off— LET'S FUCKING PARTY WITH THE HARDY'S!!!!!!!!•**

* * *

Crystal & Crisz: Can you please take the poll!?!? We need to know!!!! Should Valerie be a heel? Or a –roles eyes– baby face? Or what saga should it be placed in??? Jeff V. Matt OR Jeff V. CM Punk!?!?!?!?!?!?

Xane: WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!

JoJo: I cannot believe you are really going to write part of a lemon in a guys' Point of View! O,O I am shocked…… and Jeff Hardy none the less!! X3 How did this happen???? And an Alice in Wonderland day dream scenario which will be written like _this_!!!!!

Yoru: We don't own Dragon Gate, WWE/WWF, BxB Hulk, Dragon Kid, or any music placed into the stories…

Danni: We do own the X-ZONE!, Valerie Brooks, Caine, Ric, Blood Splatter Inc., and Valerie and the Twins past.

Val: This story is a complete work of fiction and the writer formally known as Crystal SoulReaper who's now DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. makes no money off of this (to their great displeasure).

Caine: Please do not sue the writer; she has warned you about this fanfiction.

Ric: Warning… this series contains material not suitable for young children or those who have very weak stomachs.

Crissy: And contains graphic Adult content, swearing, rape, CM Punk bashing, sex, child abuse, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, _dirty_Alice in Wonderland dream scenarios, and Multi persona's along with sadism and gore. Rated: M/ NA-17/ R/ XXX……

Jeff: "Let me fill you in on a few of my beliefs. First of all, I believe that I'll dress the way I want and I'll act the way I want. But most importantly, these fans don't just look at me for my appearance; they love me for what's on the inside."- Quote…

* * *

Moaning softly I slowly opened my eyelids. I sat up and rubbed my eyes of the crust that was there as I also arched my back; hearing a crack as I did so. Looking back over my shoulder I spotted a pair of Tiger green eyes blinking up at me. I gave a small smirk as I comb through my hair with my fingers.

Jeff reached out and pulled me down on top of him, our naked bodies were pressed flat against each other. "Can I help you?" I asked as he started to nip at my neck. I felt his hands slowly explore my body. "I think you might…" straddling his hips I slowly slid down on him. Jeff leaned up and started to kiss me; forcing himself deep inside my womb. His hands grasped my hips and lifted me up and brought me right back down. My hands rested on his chest to help keep me steady as I rocked my hips against his.

•**Jeff's POV!•**

Damn it…… Valerie was so fucking tight……. The way her inner walls grasped around my throbbing dick, damn, words cannot explain how good this feels as my hands caressed other parts of her flesh.

Her skin was as soft and smooth as I slowly thrusted up, hearing her low growl like moans as her walls griped at me even tighter. Shit, I forgot to put on a condom. But it was pushed far out of my mind as I felt her juices over my cock. Biting gently into her shoulder I thrusted hard and fast up into her as I was drawing close to my own state of sexual bliss.

It was a burning like feeling in my balls as they tighten up before I spilled my essence deep inside her. I heard her giggle as I fell back; panting harder than ever even after a match. "Giggle all ya want Val, but damn! You're so fuckin' tight!!"

•**Valerie's POV!•**

I couldn't help but blush darkly; biting my lower lip. Jeff's eyes rested on my shoulder he was biting as he climaxed. The skin must be starting to bruise. I slowly got off him and lied on my front next to him. We just looked at each other before we busted out laughing.

I sat up on my knees again; this time looking around his wild room. I sighed, knowing that I'll never find my clothes except for my pants in his room. Crawling and leaning over Jeff I picked up the shirt he was wearing the other day and pulled it over my head. The hem of the shirt reached my mid thigh as I got out of bed. Jeff gave a wolf whistle as he got out too, pulling on a pair of clean boxers. I took the belt from his pants and tied it around my waist; turning his shirt into a mini dress.

We both heard someone knock on the door; I decided to go answer it. Only to have Jeff smack me across the ass once I started to walk. "OWW!?!? Still tender here!!" I shouted at him. He just giggled like a school girl on crack before it turned into full on laughter. "I'm glad my pain in the vaginal area makes you laugh, Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Now you'll never get any anymore," this made him shut up and started to apologize like crazy. I just shook my head before I answered the door. Standing right there was none other than Shannon Moore and Shane 'The Hurricane' Helms.

"Told ya Helms!! Val's even wearing his shirt from yesterday!!!! Now pay up you mother fuckin' bitch!!" the Reject shouted, slapping the other man right in the chest. Shane sighed as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing Shannon the money he owed.

"You guys placed a bet on how long it took for Jeff and me to fuck one another?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame. They both nodded their heads. Sighing I let both morons in before shutting the door and walking into the dinning room; knowing that Jeff'll be there. I took a seat on the table right in front of said man, waiting for the others to take their seats. Jeff's eyes held a slight spark; it made me shiver slightly as I thought about what he could be thinking. Only one thought came to mind. It was one that brought up an Alice in Wonderland type of scenario.

"_Alice" would be sitting on the long table with out any panties and her legs spread wide apart in front of the "Mad Hatter". He would lean his head down to her already wet core and flick his tongue against her swollen bud; this caused her to moan just before it turned into a scream as his tongue dove in, rubbing against her silken wet walls. Once "Alice" had reached her breaking point did the "Mad Hatter" undo his pants; exposing his very hard and thick cock. _

_The black haired girl let out a small whimper as he pushed her down so she lay fully on the table with only her legs hanging off the edge. He pushed her knees apart before thrusting straight into her, ignoring the screams that slipped past her lips. The "Mad Hatter" grasps her right leg from behind her knee and slid it over his shoulder. It was almost like rape, except for the fact that this "Alice" wanted it. And badly. _

_Mainly from the "Mad Hatter" that slammed into her dripping pink cunt with enough force to split her in two. This "Mad Hatter" had few tricks up his sleeve and decided to use one. A small silver dagger appeared in his hand and he slid the blade under the parts he knew the dagger could cut._

_The "Mad Hatter" smirked madly as the blouse like top was cut open; exposing "Alice's" soft round mounds of her breasts along with the harden peaks of her nipples. The girl blushed darkly as she tried to loosen the ties on her hand that were bind behind her back. "Alice" let out a gasp as he bent his head down and bit one of her nipples as he harshly tweaked the other. The girl helplessly wrapped her legs around his waist; forcing him in deeper. "Mad Hatter's" cock throbbed hard, wanting to release its contents into the jerking, helpless girl under him. But he wouldn't have it. He wanted her to beg for it._

"_Mad Hatter……… I want to feel you fill me past my wet hot pussy. I want to feel it trail down my thighs as your fingers work me hard as you fuck me with them…" "Alice's" voice was husky as she begged. And the "Mad Hatter" did exactly what she begged for until she couldn't close her legs that led to "Alice's" dripping wet pussy, making "Mad Hatter" start right from the beginning…_

Just the thought could spark my arousal.

And it didn't help any with my legs spread apart and Jeff was standing between them; talking with Shannon and Shane about the 'little' party that they were going to throw. They got all the details down.

Both Shannon and Shane left to go get supplies a few hours later as I still sat with my legs spread apart; eating a banana. I slowly licked my lips once I was done. I could feel Jeff watching me as I shifted slightly.

He attacked.

In just a few seconds I found myself running my fingers through his hair as Jeff's fingers pushed past my outer walls and deep into my cunt. As quickly as that started did it end and restarted with him pushing his tongue deep into me. "Mmhm… agh… Jeff…" I moaned as I grinned my hips against said mans face. He stopped after at least ten more minuets. I panted as I glared up at him seeing as during that time I fell flat against the table as my body jerked. I was so close to climaxing.

Jeff just grind like the Cheshire Cat as he shoved his boxers down and spread my legs as far as they would go before ramming his hard shaft into my dripping wet hot pussy. This caused me to scream as my body arched off the wooden table. It was almost too much. I could feel a stinging pain as he went even harder as I rocked my hips with his. "Ngh…" I groaned as I tried to sit up. This forced him even _deeper _inside me. The pain was a good one; but pain none the less. My eyes fluttered closed as he nipped at my neck, leaving little teeth marks. Reaching down between our bodies I started to rub my clit harshly with my right middle finger, causing my body to give out slight spasms of delight.

After at least 20 more minuets did I finally cum, arching my back off the creaking wooden table as Jeff kept thrusting for a half an hour. Making me cum again at the same time as him. I panted hard as he pulled out. Cum trailed down my leg as I stood up.

It was very hard to close my legs, let alone walk. "I should take my meds before I start to lose it. And you sitting there naked isn't helpin' me any," I stated before walking out of his house and grabbing my bags. I felt the sand like dirt crunch under my feet as I went back inside. Holding one of the bags I looked inside it for my planer and some of my pills. I looked up and spotted Jeff with a glass of water. I smiled as I took it from him and sat on the kitchen counter top; looking at the days date for what pills to take. Grabbing them out from their respected bottles I grabbed the water and took a drink as I placed them into my mouth.

A numb feeling spread through out my body as it relaxed, mainly my mind. For a good part of the day we just sat around watching old tapes and recordings. I took out my camera and took a few pictures of Jeff and me together along with just him being a dumb ass. I laughed as I grabbed my duffel bag so I could get dressed.

While I pulled out my clothes did I remake Jeff's bed, it was like my OCD. I pulled out my Gothic Deconstructed Punk Mighty Biker Buckle Pants, Dark Star clothing: Tribal gothic pagan Celtic T-shirts hoodies and witchy jumpers, along with Argoth–gothic UK Goth and Platform Stilettos Shoes (A/N: link will be set either in story at the end or in profile). I pulled my hair into two high messy pigtails before I did my make-up, outlining my eyes with a thick line of black eyeliner before doing lime green eye shadow and painting my upper lip black while I painted my lower lip lime green.

Once I walked out of the room did I feel arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back into the embrace before Jeff let me go so we could start walking over to Matt's. I've watched Cribs before and had seen the episode that had Matt Hardy's house. So I wasn't all surprised as we walked into his big house.

And just as I was wondering where the over grown kid was did Matt appear from thin air, giving me a brotherly hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the hide out of the amazing Matt-attack!" he stated, causing me to giggle. "I've seen it on Cribs, and don't even think of Clubbing me ya Mother Fucker! I happily know my Vodka!!" both Matt and Jeff chuckled as Matt gave me a huge bottle of Smirnoff Twisted V Green Apple. "This is what I'm talkin' 'bout!" I cheered as I took off the cap and started to drink right from the bottle.

"When are the body shots, Matt!?" Jeff shouted over the loud music.

"Soon!!" Matt yelled, watching as I finished the rest of the Smirnoff. He gave me another. "We could use the Vixen if you don't mind Jeff!!" I looked at him as Jeff chuckled.

"Do what now!? Only Jeff can do body shots off of me!" I stated, the other guys around us laughed loudly.

I found myself lying flat on my back; completely topless except for my bra. I held a shot glass in my mouth as they poured alcohol over my body. I decided to take off my pants so they wouldn't get ruined as they placed another shot glass right between my legs. Matt filled both shot glasses with straight tequila.

Jeff smiled widely as he rubbed his hands together. The guys started chanting his name as he licked and sucked the different alcohol off my skin, nipping at certain areas before going for the shot glass between my legs. Tipping his head back, he downed it in less than a second before setting the glass back down. I shivered as he licked his way back up, kissing the tops of both my breasts. Jeff then grabbed the shot glass that was in my mouth with his, brushing our lips together before taking it.

I sat up and cheered as he sat the glass back down. He fell to his knees and started to lick the inside of my thigh. The guys whooped and cheered as my back arched. "Missed a spot," he stated once coming back up. I just wrapped my legs around Jeff's waist. "'Missed a spot' my ass!" he chuckled darkly. "And what a fine ass it is!!" he stated once I let go and walked away. I turned around, only to feel his hand come across my ass. "OW! Damn, can we save the spankings for later!?" I shouted, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"I don't think so!!" some of the guys shouted. Both Jeff and I smirked as I pulled him closer. "Should we give them a show?" I asked, leaning up. "If you want…" that was all I need to be told as I kissed him, Jeff pushing his tongue past my lips. I arched slightly as his fingers ran up and down my sides.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff…!!!" the guys chanted as I moaned.

It turned into a hiss of pain as I bump into the counter. It felt like my stitches were on fire. He quickly pulled away as I winced in pain. Matt handed me my pants back as I slid off my shoes and put my top back on. My back was throbing with pain as I sat down on Matt's couch, only to pull out a pair of pink girls panties. "Matty! What have you been doing on this couch!?" I shouted.

"Stuff that I'm sure you and Jeffro've been doing!!" he shouted back, laughing his ass off. "That's only on the kitchen table!! Not the Gaddamn couch!!" the guys around us all went 'Ooohhh!' as Shannon and Shane cheered. "Jeff, you sly Mother Fucker……… did you guys get it on once we left??" as to prove his point, Shannon started humping the air. I sat on the couch with my legs crossed, recording it on my cell. Jeff just placed him in a head lock instead of answering.

I typed in Mac's number and sent the video to her. Under the video it said _'Me and my friends……… along with my crazy ass boy toy Jeff Hardy. Shannon Moore getting his ass handed to him…… come over if you wish!!'_ and sent it.

Two hours later I stood by the door, talking to Jeff about random things. A knock was heard. Turning around slightly, I answered the door. Smiling brightly was a very dirty blond that was slightly shorter than me but had bigger boobs. Her electric blue eyes danced with devilish intents. "Mac/Val!!" we both shouted as we hugged. Jeff cocked his head to the side, making Mac notice the rainbow haired worrier. "Holy shit!" she pointed at him as she swore.

"No, Mac. When we're talking about Jeff, it's_ HOT DAMN!! THAT IS ONE FINE MAN!!_" I stated, causing both blonds to bust out laughing. "If you have Jeff, then I gotta have Matt," her smile got even bigger as the said man walked in. "Oh. My. God…… I thought you were joking when you said that………. I didn't know you were serious!!!" at this, Matt walked over. Mac gave me one of _those_ looks. I couldn't help but smile evilly. "Matty!! Get the fuck over here and introduce yourself to my friend!!" I called out to the very dark, almost black, brunette teddy bear.

"Any friend of the Vixen's is a friend of mine," he said as he looked Mac up and down; liking what he was seeing. "I'm the man of this house, Matt Hardy. And who might you be?" Matt asked, smiling. "Name's Mac Ash Taylor. And I know who you are, I'm a mager Hardy Boyz fan. But I like to cheer for the oldest of the two…" Mac gave a wink. "Her real middle name is Ashley, but she likes Ash better…" I whispered into Matt's ear.

Mac gave me a slight glare, but I just dragged Jeff away so we could dance. But we didn't dance at all. We just grinded against the other as we made-out. I could feel his hard on poking me. Jeff went and grabbed my ass, lifting me off the ground; forcing my legs to wrap around his waist as he walked over to Matt who was flirting with Mac. "Sorry dude, but we're leaving in abit…" I stated before nuzzling my nose into Jeff's neck.

"Right," was all he said.

I spotted a thing of Smirnoff, but I grabbed the huge bottle of unopened Tequila. Taking the top off, I took a big drink. "Hey babe, give me one sec. I so got to do this……" I stated before letting him go to only grab a hold of Mac. I whispered the plan into her ear. She agreed before I finished. We both stood on top of the table as the guys came in. The stereo started to blast _Booty Call_by Brokencyde.

"_Ahh ah ah [x4]_

_Oh baby girl you got me so mixed up inside_

_I don't know if I can't handle it.._

_So baby tell me what I gotta do to make it right.._

_I promise I'm not scandalous_

_Yeah!_

_You're just a booty call_

_Booty Call!_

_Will you be my booty call?_

_Booty Call!_

_Will you be my booty call?_

_Drop those panties to the floor! [x2]_

_Nasty girls know me like what_

_Call your girl to give me some_

_Drop it girl go take it back_

_I'll take you to the candy shack_

_Like jolly ranchers sugar daddys_

_Chocolate covered booty panties_

_Lots of women in my cadi_

_It's gonna get a little nasty_

_E-40!_

_Ohh!_

_Let's go start another party_

_Smoke a little chronic and get naughty_

_Pop a few drinks and get sloppy (sloppy)_

_Drunk, Crunk_

_Girl you got a big ol donk (donk)_

_Look at the junk in your trunk (trunk)_

_I like your lady lumps (lumps)_

_Looking in those pants_

_I know a couple dudes who give you all they money if you dance_

_Get nasty girl get nasty [x3]_

_And shake it like some chocolate milk_

_Yeah!_

_You're just a booty call_

_Booty Call!_

_Will you be my booty call?_

_Booty Call!_

_Will you be my booty call?_

_Drop those panties to the floor! [x2]_

_Oh baby girl I see your photos on myspace_

_You look so beautiful_

_So what I gotta do to take you to my place_

_So you can be my booty girl.._

_Get nasty girl get nasty [x3]_

_And shake it like some chocolate milk_

_Yeah!_

_You're just a booty call_

_Booty Call!_

_Will you be my booty call?_

_Booty Call!_

_Will you be my booty call?_

_Drop those panties to the floor! [x2]_

_Now drop it girl go shake that ass_

_I wanna see you make it clap_

_Like clap clap clap clap clap clap_

_Oh yeah she knows the way I want it_

_Gucci boots with applebottoms_

_Look at you, you want my body_

_Let's go start another party_

_Get nasty girl get nasty [x3]_

_And shake it like some chocolate milk_

_Yeah!_

_You're just a booty call_

_Booty Call!_

_Will you be my booty call?_

_Booty Call!_

_Will you be my booty call?_

_Drop those panties to the floor! [x2]_

_You can be my booty call..!"_

As the song went on, both Mac and I were stripping each other of our clothes, throwing them at Matt and Jeff. We both grind against one another, making the others around us go nuts at the erotic sight before them. At the very end we grab the others ass and pressed ourselves flat agains each other, making-out like mad.

Once we let go did Jeff grab me around the waist, throwing me over his shoulder. "After a stunt like that, I don't think I'm able to keep my hands off of you…" was all I heard before we left, only to see on the way out Matt throwing Mac over his shoulder and taking her to his room. "Seems like you're not the only one getting some dirty action!!" I stated. He just smirked and slapped my ass.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Because of my little stunt, Jeff showed me how long he could last while half drunk.

* * *

Three C's: And that is the end of the chapter!! XD Hope you like the lemon!!!!!! –bows low–Yoru: Yeah, the girls (minus Crisz) really got to have fun with this one…

Xane: Yup, sure did!!

Crystal: Along with Mac/Ashley!!!! One of my BFFLs!!!! She asked if she could be in here, and I was like "Why the fuck not!?" and I had Mac and never said what she looked like, so I said she could be Mac!! And if you over read this Ashley, I love ya much hon!! Just think if you ever did 'that' with "Valerie"…… –Winks–

Crisz: Up-To-Date information on Jeff Hardy!!!! Last night on Monday 1/4/10, Jeff and Shannon Moore were spotted at the TNA Impact Zone!! Both with contracts at the end as the leave!!!! OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!!!!! JEFF IS BACK BITCH, ALONG WITH SHANNON MOORE!!!

JoJo: Eleven PAGES!!!!!!! XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!! WE ENJOYED MAKING IT FOR OUR FANS!!!

Danni: Next chapter; _**•Chapter 8: Back To Work!! Life As We Know It…… Rox My 'World'!!!!•**_

Crissy: Rate and MSG if you want! Flames will help 'cause we're members of the E-MAZE-I-NATION!!!!


	8. HOLY SHIT! XD

•**Chapter 8: Back To Work!! Life As We Know It…… Rox My 'World'!!!!•**

* * *

Crystal & Crisz: Can you please take the poll!?!? We need to know!!!! Should Valerie be a heel? Or a –roles eyes– baby face? Or what saga should it be placed in??? Jeff V. Matt OR Jeff V. CM Punk!?!?!?!?!?!?

Xane: WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!

JoJo: XD Sorry, but we changed it so the first episode of "Win a Shot, Call the Spot" was before Valerie started dating Jeff (even though it was made a year before, or a few mouths)…… trust us, it works better this way… ,!!!! And thanks to all of those who've added us to their alerts (both story and author), along with favoring the series!

Crystal: This chapter was going to be a happy one…… but us members of the E-MAZE-I-NATION and DeadlyVampire–DayDream Corp. decided to make in more angsty. Valerie has more 'moments' in this chapter and wounders if she could really have a normal life with Jeff……… and other reasons will explain her sudden "change" in personality…

Xane: Go-shinsetsu ni arigatō (Thank you for your kindness) minna-san (everyone)!!!! –Bows low–

Yoru: We don't own Dragon Gate, WWE/WWF, BxB Hulk, Dragon Kid, or any music placed into the stories…

Danni: We do own the X-ZONE!, Valerie Brooks, Caine, Ric, Blood Splatter Inc., and Valerie and the Twins past.

Val: This story is a complete work of fiction and the writer formally known as Crystal SoulReaper who's now DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. makes no money off of this (to their great displeasure). But will gladly make one for any amount of money if readers are willing to pay……… like that's ever going to happen in this life time. Just like me changing my lime green streaks pink!!

Caine: Please do not sue the writer; she has warned you about this fanfiction.

Ric: Warning… this series contains material not suitable for young children or those who have very weak stomachs. And MAGER Gay Hardy moments…… But you should've known that by now……

Crissy: And contains graphic Adult content, swearing, rape, CM Punk bashing, sex, child abuse, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, _dirty_ Alice in Wonderland dream scenarios, and Multi personas along with sadism and gore. Rated: M/ NA-17/ R/ XXX……

Jeff: "Let me fill you in on a few of my beliefs. First of all, I believe that I'll dress the way I want and I'll act the way I want. But most importantly, these fans don't just look at me for my appearance; they love me for what's on the inside."- Quote…

* * *

My little 'break' came to an end as I sat on the plane that went to LA. I was waiting for Jeff to come back from the restroom. One of the kids that were on the flight came up to me, holding a little note pad and a marker. Another boy, around eight or nine, came up behind the littler one. "Come on DJ. She might not give you an autograph…" the older of the two whispered to the youngest.

"But… but Tommy…" the little boy gave the older one the puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but smile. I really did love kids. Jeff was coming this way. I uncrossed my legs and stood up, kneeling to be the same height as the younger one. "You want my autograph?" I asked the little boy. He nodded his head. Taking the note pad and marker I signed my name along with a little note. "Here Jeff, your turn," passing him the pad. I picked up the kid. "His name's DJ," I leaned my head against the little boy's.

A woman stood up with a camera and took a picture. I gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek before Jeff handed him the pad of paper and marker. DJ blushed before smiling widely at Tommy.

After a few more hours did we land at the LAX airport. I pushed my bangs back as we got off and grabbed our bags. I smiled brightly. I was one to never like long flights. Jeff pulled up in the Rent-A-Car. I got in after putting my stuff in the back seat with his. I shook in my seat as I laughed hard. "No way! Fuck that, I'm making you guys play that on our next free day!! Poor Lucas…… that must've been fucked up…… but if I was him, I wouldn't mind one bit…"

I place my hand on his thigh as he busted out laughing. "Then you're joinin'!" Jeff stated as we came to a stop in front of the hotel. "Yeah, yeah…… just get that sexy ass out of the car so I can have my way with you…" he smirked as he leaned over to me. "Is that so?" was all I heard as he pressed his lips against mine. I felt Jeff run his fingers over my ribcage as he forced my lips apart. I moaned as his tongue cresses my own.

Jeff grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap, facing him. My heart rate sped up as his hands roamed my body. "Jeff…" I whined, making him stop and look up at me. I nodded my head to the right slightly. "Oh, shit…" he muttered at the sight of the police officer. I bit my lip as he opened the door, allowing me to get out first. He got out shortly after and grabbed his stuff along with some of mine. I grabbed the rest of my stuff before we walked in.

I just stood back and let Jeff do all the talking. I could feel the other guys, which were staying at the hotel, eye me up and down before Jeff walked over and slid his arm around my waist. Smiling, he held up a card key. "Seems like you're quite popular, Valerie," he said as he glared over at the guys. I just giggled. "There's only one guy that I'd like to check me out. And he happens to be standing next to me and is named Jeff Hardy; the Rainbow Haired Warrior," I gave him a sly smile as we both got into the elevator.

"When are you meeting your one friends?" he asked once we got to our floor. "Who? Ric and Caine? In a few hours. They know I like my 'rest' after long flights…… mainly when you pull stunts like the one in the car…" looking up at him, he gave me a smirk. "We should make it quick, so they don't worry about where you are or what you're doin'………"

My chest raised and fell quickly as I panted. "Damn… that was too good to be a quickie…" I stated slowly, going back to normal. "Really?" Jeff asked as he buckled his belt. I nodded my head before getting off the bed to get re-dressed. A knock was heard as I finished. "That must be the Twins," Jeff went and answered the door. "Naw, just a very dirty blond that was at the party," he stated. I turned around just in time to be hugged tightly by Mac. "Holy shit! Girl…… Mr. McMahon offered me a one year contract!" she shouted. My jaw just dropped.

"You've gotta be shiting me!" just then did the Twins enter after knocking. "Hey Mac," Ric and Caine greeted in sync. I waved over at them. "Great to see you're normal……… at least you're still one shape at least…" Caine teased. I glared at him before punching him in the gut. "Same old Val," said Ric as he shook his head. Caine stood up and winced. He rubbed his stomach in pain. "Fuck that still hurts. Is she like that with you Jeff?" he asked, looking over at the said Rainbow Haired Warrior. I sat down on the bed and pulled on a shirt over my head.

"She has her moments…" Jeff chuckled. I smirked as I laced up my shoes. "Yes, I have moments when I'm the one on top between the sheets, while you're the one begging for more," Mac's jaw just dropped to the floor. "Now you've gotta be shiting me…… you kinky son of a bitch……. And I thought Matt was kidding…" she stated, her blue eyes wide in shock.

I smirked as I got up and threw an arm across the Twins shoulders. "Mac… are you coming with us to get some clothes for tonight's episode of Smackdown?" I asked, the twins staring at her with wide eyes. She just broke out laughing. Doubling over in spasms, gasping for breath. "O-okay," she breathed out. I dropped both my arms to my side before grabbing her arm, dragging her behind me as I walked out of mine and Jeff's hotel room.

"What store should we go to?" I looked over at her as the Twins and Jeff followed. "Spencer's, Goddamn it! Then Hot Topic…" her smile grew in size. I shook my head, looking over at Jeff. He just smiled widely as I turned back around, smiling slightly to myself. "Right…… Spencer's we go!" and we all started to walk. Seeing as we're not that far from the mall.

Both Mac and I giggled as we went to the far back of Spencer's…… the guys were laughing and pointing at random things. The Twins grabbed a pair of handcuffs. "Here Jeff, you'll need these when you and Val do the 'bad touch' tonight," they said in unison. He just rolled his tiger green eyes, giving me a devilish look. I just looked away and went to the whips with Mac. She quickly picked up a purple one. I laughed as I picked up a lime green and black one. "Your favorite colors…" Mac stated, looking at my streaks.

I just smiled, turning away for the lacy teddys'. "Don't tell me you're goin' out in one of those for tonight's episode…" Jeff whispered into my ear, nipping at my sensitive flesh. "Maybe, maybe not. I was just goin' to get it to wear around the house when ever you're around…" his eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "Oh my God. Are you serious?" he asked, turning me to face him. "Fuck yes." And I turned back around, looking at the corsets. Mac came up, holding a top that was black leather with chains on the bottom that connected to a pair of booty shorts. In the center of the top was a leaking lime green heart.

"That'd work with my knee high black high heel combat boots with my black and lime green stripped thigh high socks…" Jeff was slightly drooling. I picked up a dog collar that had a syringe charm on it. "What else should I get?" I wondered as I skimmed through some of the T-shirts. I picked one that said, _'You say "Fuck You," but I wouldn't want you too, unless……' _I flipped the shirt over. _'I say "Fuck You Too,"'_ the words were in vibrant colors. "What'd you think, Jeff?" the said Rainbow Haired Warrior walked over, looking at the shirt. "Are you goin' to say that to me?"

Mac held two shirts, both said the same thing. _'Don't fuck the dog, fuck the bitch,'_ the one in her right hand was black while the letters were an icy blue, while the one in her left hand was black while the letters were a lime green. "Oh, God, no. Matt's done that. To their German Sheppard no less…" she gave me a strange look. "Sadly… it's true…" Jeff and I faked cried, leaning against one another. "What about you, Jeff," she asked, looking over at Jeff with her electric blue eyes.

His tiger green orbs rolled over to me as I gave him that knowing look. "I plead the fifth on that."

Both Ric and Caine held our bags as Jeff, Mac, and I went into Hot Topic. I quickly walked over to the sexual clothes, asking if I could try them on. The lady said sure as I took a black and purple one, along with a black and red, black and blue, and black and lime green before going back into the changing rooms. I checked myself out in the mirror just as a knock came to the door. "Yeah?" my voice rang out as I turned around; opening the door to see Jeff's smiling face. "Ya gettin' that?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull my body closer to his. "Sure am, along with these pants and these skirts," I stated, holding up the clothing.

"Damn, are ya tryin' to tempt me into insanity?" he leaned down to be eye level with me. "Maybe…" I said, leaning up slightly to pressing my lips against his. My back arched as his fingers ran across my ribcage. Jeff held me tightly against him as my arms wrapped around his neck. We broke apart once someone cleared their throat. I blushed lightly as I looked over at a smirking Mac. "Oh my and just think if one of your fans would've seen this………. Any who, you got a crowed of fans out here, waiting for you…" and she left. I let Jeff go so I could change back.

Both of my arms were full of clothes once I walked out. Both men and women of all ages came up to me after I paid for my clothes and other things. "Can we have your autograph?" a few younger girls asked. They had to at least be in their early to mid teens. The Twins grabbed my bags as I took the note pad and pen of one and signed the others, even posing with them as someone came up with a camera. With the little boys' that came up, I gave them all a kiss on the cheek along with an autograph. Some of the older teenaged girls came up to me and asked about my style of clothing and make-up. Along with tips for boys'. I couldn't help but giggle softly as some said I was beautiful while the older guys' were saying I was really hot.

"Let me tell you older girls something. Get a man who's too flexible for his own good," I looked over at Jeff who smiled widely. Shortly after that, we all left, dogging the media that was coming.

I leaned my head back as I lied on the couch in Jeff's locker room. He was in the shower, wetting down his hair before his match. Danni and I started talking to each other.

"_How do you feel, now that you and Jeff are together?" she asked, leaning against the bars that kept us apart. "I feel great. Better than ever really……. It feels wonderful to be loved…" I sighed as she giggled, her electric blue orbs dancing with happiness. "I'm glad. Now go back to the real world. Your boy will be coming out soon," and she vanished._

I opened my eyes and looked over as he walked out of the shower; his wet purple-blue hair soaked his black shirt that he was wearing. I smiled as my bangs fell into my eyes. I was wearing that top that was black leather that had a leaking lime green heart in the center with chains on the bottom that connected to a pair of booty shorts. Along with my knee high black high heel combat boots with my black and lime green stripped thigh high socks. "When's your match against McCool?" Jeff asked, looking me up and down.

I bit at the three spirals (it's more like a cusp than three little spirals) that went through the right side of my lower lip. "Shortly. It's a bore really. None of the girls are like the ones I'm use to fighting…… except that stupid Barbie wannabe. Oh well, beggars cant be choosers…" I sighed, pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail. 'Xtreme Slut' was tattooed on the back of my neck with a small dagger pointing down under it. Jeff noticed I had a black and blue bruised like snake type dragon around my lower right leg (from knee down to my ankle).

"What other tattoos do ya got?" he asked as I sat up. I blinked. _'Well…… we were doing _other _things during my stay, and he was half drunk at times……… and all the talking. No wonder he didn't notice…' _I thought, looking up at him. "Hmm. I have 'Bitch' on my inner lower lip while I have 'SEXZ' on my top right knuckles while I have 'TOYZ' on my left knuckles, bat wings from my shoulder blades down to my lower back with a gothic Cheshire Cat laying between them on my lower back; its fangs and claws dripping with blood and flesh, while I have 'Xtremely Insane' on my inner left wrist, while I have 'Hardy Boyz Babe' on my inner right wrist, and also I have a heart with tattered angel wings on my inner left thigh………" I trailed off, thinking back.

"And this one," I stood up and pulled the shorts down slightly along with my thong I was wearing to show him the odd design. It was a warped devil with multai colored hair that fanned out around its waist. Under it was Jeff's signature. He smiled slightly as he walked over, tracing his finger tips over it. In the devil's hand was a flaming blue rose that turned white at the top as it held a scythe in its other hand, ready to attack. "I remember doin' this. You liked the drawing so much that you wanted me to try and tattoo it on your left hip, as a reminder of the strong bond that we have…" his tiger green orbs rolled up to look at me.

"Yeah, and look where we are because of that bond," Jeff stood up and placed his lips against mine for a few seconds before splitting up, just as a knock came to the door. "Come on, Queen of Xtreme! Your court awaits your return back to your throne!!" Caine shouted on the other side. I laughed softly before walking out. "See ya later," was all I said before disappearing.

As we walked, Caine started to ask random questions. I just blew him off, thinking about what had happened in the past three weeks. Mac hooked up with Matt right off the bat, me and Jeff hung out and talked a lot. Building an even stronger bond than what we had before. We both had strange moments when we found both of us checking out the same person (mostly the girls for some odd reason). It was like all the missing parts of the puzzle were falling right into place. But I couldn't help but bite down on the inside of my lower lip, thinking about it. How long will it last? Will I ever have my 'moments'? Wh – What if— just what if— I some how abuse my medication? Or Phil just plain out ruins it, just like he's ruined everything in my life.

"_Don't worry so much, chica. With me in your corner, there's no way for any, if not all, of that to happen…"_ Danni's voice cooed in my head.

I stopped biting on my lower lip to let a small smirk tug at them. _'Knew I could count on you…'_ I thought, waiting for my cue.

_Schizophrenia _by Brokencyde echoed through out the arena as I crawled out on all fours before jumping up and screaming. I bounced up and down a few times down the ramp as I slapped hands with fans, before I sprinted off to the ring; sliding in like a cobra about to strike. I asked for a microphone as I stood on the second turnbuckle, head banging as I screamed out the lyrics.

"_In 7 days my schizophrenia breaks my brain cavity waves, distorted, decayed! These faces of insane originated this pain, and invented these demented ways to break me! Intoxicated, I'm faded inside my dreams. Motivated on defeating these haters in everything. It's the only thing that keeps me alive. It keeps me away from all of your mother fucking lies!!!"_ the fans cheered as it slowly started to fade away after that.

"How's it rockin' Detroit!?" I shouted, only to get a loud roar of screams back. "That good!? Let me introduce myself!! Coming in at 185 pounds, stand at 5'11" in wrestling boots, from Cameron, North Carolina……… give it up for the Queen of Xtreme, the Queen of Goth…… the one and only VAL BROOKS!!!" dropping the microphone I bowed down to the fans. They all started to chant my name as McCool's music hit.

The fans booed her as I snarled. I never did like people who thought they were better than everyone else, and who play stupid mind games. She just scuffed at me once she entered. I look at her in disbelief before I regain from the shock, spearing her to the mat before I started to hammer on her face. The referee counted to four before I got up. McCool made a slight distraction for the referee before she racked her claws at my eyes, drawing some blood. I couldn't help but smile as it ran down my skin. I let her get a few punches and kicks in before I did a back flip out of the way. I use the momentum that I gained to spear her down.

Pulling her up by her long hair, I delivered a Twist of Fate before I picked her up again. I held her in an odd submission hold that reminded me of a straight jacket. She quickly gave up. My music blared as I walked up the ramp backwards, not noticing the person with a baseball bat. I felt a wave of pain as I fell off the platform, landing on the concrete.

•**Color Commentary•**

"What is Punk doing here!?" Todd shouted as said person smashed the baseball bat into Val's side. "That was so uncalled for!" he told the viewers at home, watching as she fell off the platform onto the concrete floor below. Todd quickly shut up as he watched in amzement as she pulled herself up.

"That's one strong young woman right there," Jim Ross stated as Valerie stood up on shaking legs. The camera's zoomed in on her face, only to see a set of blood red orbs glaring back. With a crack of her neck, Ray-Ray got back onto the platform and delivered a bloody spear to Punk. A sick high pitched laugh left her throat as she performed a handstand round house kick to his face. "We've seen this happen to young Miss Brooks before. If my memory serves me right, her name is Ray-Ray Diablo…" Jim told the viewers.

Ray-Ray had people holding her back as her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. Her smile only grew in size as she watched Phil slowly stand up; blood leaking from the corner of his head from his hair line. But it quickly vanished just as quick as it appeard. Ray-Ray coughed, as if being strangled by invisable hands. The blood red orbs changed back into deep rich chocolate brown before they rolled back into her head as she fainted.

•**Valerie's Point of View!•**

Time passed before I came back to the real world. During that time I got to know Ray-Ray abit more. _"Reason why I have my last name as Diablo is because I'm like your evil half while Danni's your good half. But we both have the same job, and that's looking after you. You're our sister after all……"_ she stated simply, rolling her blood red orbs. I couldn't help but laugh. "That works. So who's older out of us three?" I asked, a few minutes before I came back. _"It goes you, Danni, then me. Even though it's more like Danni, me, and then you…… now wake up before I take over again…"_ she snapped before disappearing into the black void.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to get met with Jeff's worried face in mine. My eyes widen. "Holy shit! To close at the moment!" my voice was slightly raspy as I shoved him away. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he nuzzled his head into my stomach. Sighing, I ran my fingers through his wild colored hair, calming him down some. "I'm fine. Just had an episode…" he didn't let go.

"I was— for the first time in my life— afraid that I had lost you. And there's not many things that I fear……" Jeff whispered into my stomach. My whole body went as ridged as ice. I could do nothing but look straight forward as the tears fell. I – I…… my body wouldn't work. But in no time, I found myself crying as I kissed Jeff hard on the lips. For once, I just wish that I could have a normal life with the man that I loved. "I'll try harder. As best as I can so the others wont take over like that again. I'll try harder for you, Jeff……" I cried over and over again.

Jeff ran his fingers through my hair as I laid my head down in his lap, watching TV in the hotel room. I blinked hard a few times, trying not to fall asleep. I started to hum slightly as I drumed my fingers against my thigh, matching the beat to the song perfectly.

"_Ken wo nigira nakerya omae no koto wo_

_Mamoru koto wa dekinai_

_Aa oretachi wa minna me wo aketa mama_

_Sora wo tobu yume wo miteirun da _

_Wowowo_

_Ikiteru yatsura mo shinda yatsura mo_

_Kanashimi no DEKA sa wa onaji_

_Rikutsu ja nai sa namida wo mitakunai dake_

_Tamashii ga sakebu TATTOOS ON THE SKY _

_Ken wo nigitta mama omae wo koto wo_

_Dakishimeru koto wa dekinai_

_Tsuki toka kasei toka tsukame torete mo_

_Shinjitsu ni wa mada todokanai ya _

_Wowowo_

_Waruburu tsumori mo seigi demo nai_

_Ore ni mo wakaranai chikara_

_Rikutsu ja nai sa omae wo mamoritai dake_

_Karada ga unaru TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

_TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

_TATTOOS ON THE SKY _

_Wowowo_

_Waruburu tsumori mo seigi demo nai_

_Ore ni mo wakaranai chikara_

_Rikutsu ja nai sa omae wo mamoritai dake_

_Karada ga unaru TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

_TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

_TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

_TATTOOS ON THE SKY"_

Jeff looked down at me once I finished, my eyes were closed. I heard the TV switch off before he picked me up, which forced my eyes to snap open as I looked up at him. "You're tired… go to sleep," Jeff whispered into my ear before laying me down on the bed. I curled up into a tight ball under the sheets as I slowly fell asleep. The last thing I seen before drifting off to sleep was Jeff getting in the bed with me. Then I was out like a light before you could say WWE.

"I love you, Valerie," he whispered into the dark, pulling me close to his body.

•**Jeff's Point of View!•**

In the middle of the night, I could hear Valerie whimper in her sleep as she bit her lower lip. I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. My finger tips brushed against her bare shoulder. I froze slightly. I could feel the slender jagged scars that covered her ivory skin. _'Why haven't I noticed that before?'_ I woundered, pulling her closer.

"Jeff……" she whined as a shudder went through her body. "It's okay Val, I'm right here. It's just a bad dream," I could feel her arms wrap around my stomach tightly, as if I was going to leave her alone. "I – I – I……" tears leaked out from under her closed eyelids, some clinging onto her eyelashes. Her whimpering stopped as I kissed her lips gently before wipping away her tears. "It's okay, babe. I'm right here…"

In the morning once I awoke, I couldn't feel Valerie by my side. "Val?" I called out into the dark room. I got worried as I called out her name again. Hearing the toilet flush I looked over at the bathroom door. Five seconds later, Val came out wipping her mouth. She had her hair pulled up with a clip. "Best not to kiss me, I don't feel all that well…" she mumbled right before running right back into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. "We should take you to see a doctor," I suggested.

Valerie pointed at her cellphone that was on the bed side table and held up two fingers. "Speed dial number two?" she nodded her head. I picked up her Blackberrie slider and hit two then talk. "Hello? Valerie, what's wrong?" a female voice asked. "This is Jeff. Valerie couldn't call 'cause she's not feelin' all that great," as to state my point, she vomited yet again. "What is your room number?" she asked, getting down to work. I told her before she hung up.

In less than five minutes did a knock come to the door. I answered. Standing there was the doctor that sewn Val's back back together. "Bathroom?" I nodded my head, pointing. "Best to not come in until I'm done…" and she closed the door. Fifteen minutes past before I heard Val scream. My eyes widen as I looked at the door. She came out with the doctor. "You've got to be shiting me Megan. I – I just…" she said. Megan just gave her a look. "I've told you once and I'll tell you again. You're a rare case. Only fifteen percent chance that you'd have one that carries it, now suck it up and tell your man! Or I'll do it as your doctor."

Valerie's face turned a light pink. "You wouldn't!" the docter gave her another look. "Just try me, Val. If it's good for your health, then roll with it. You're more stubborn than Shannon Moore…… how'd I bacame both of your doctors, I'll never know…" Megan sighed, shaking her head. Val blushed lightly, scratching the back of her head as she looked over to me. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, good God! I'll do it!" Megan turned and looked over at me with a blank look. "You haven't been wearing condoms when you're with Val, have you?" I just blushed. "Well, Mr. Hardy, say hello to Junoir…" and she patted Val's stomach. "If I have to guess, she's around three weeks along, and lucky that nothing had hurt the fetuse during that time. You know the deal Val, you can only take your medication that I've placed in this planer," ans she held up a white planer that was the opposet of Val's black one. "Now take care of my Godchild, or I'll get the Twins to body guard you." And she left with out another word.

•**Valerie's Point of View•**

•Two hours Later•

I sighed as I fidgeted. My heart raced in my chest. Jeff kept pacing back and forth as I watched him. I had my legs drawn up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them. Danni and Ray-Ray tried to cheer me up as best as they could. He suddenly turned and looked at me, causing my eyes to widen as I let out a small whimper. "What do you think it'll be?" he asked. My eyes got even bigger as a smile pulled at my lips. "So you're not upset?" I asked, waiting. He shooked his head no before he picked me up into his arms, hugging me tightly with out hurting my lower torso.

"How could I be upset? I'm finally goin' to be a daddy, and I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my baby's mama," he fell to his knees and cresses my flat stomach. "I hope it's a girl…" I whispered, cupping his hand that was flat against my stomach with my own. "So do I. But if it's a boy, it might be just as fun." I laughed. "Right, mainly if he's anything like his daddy. Oh God. Just the thought could drive me to insanity…" Jeff chukled. "If it's a girl, can we name her Rose?" he asked, looking up into my eyes. I blinked before for giving him a small smile. "Yeah. It'd be a great name," I agreed.

"I have only a few things to say about my life as of now. Life, as we know it, rocks my world!" I stated happily. Jeff just smiled as he stood up and kissed me passonitly. "I love you, Valerie Jane Brooks," smiling slightly, my eyes tearing up. "And I love you too, Jeffrey Nero Hardy…" and we kissed yet again.

* * *

Three C's: Did any of you see that coming!?!? No??? Well we didn't either.

Yoru: See, they're random.

Danni: It was going to be a more happy chapter, but turned depressing and slightly insane later on. Only eight chapters in and she's pregnant!! WTF is up with that??

JoJo: Who knows?? .;

Crisz: It was really Crystal's idea, Crissy and I just rolled with it.

Crissy: Yup.

Xane: Still apart of the E-MAZE-I-NATION……

JoJo, Yoru, and Xane: Next Chapter: _**•Chapter 9: Valerie tells the world, and the Hardy family is happy…… PS, Val has to sit at ring side!!•**_

Everyone: SEE YOU THEN!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Valerie tells the world

•**Chapter 9: Valerie tells the world, and the Hardy family is happy…… PS, Val has to sit at ring side!!•**

* * *

Crystal & Crisz: Can you please take the poll!?!? We need to know!!!! Should Valerie be a heel? Or a –roles eyes– baby face? Or what saga should it be placed in??? Jeff V. Matt OR Jeff V. CM Punk!?!?!?!?!?!?

Xane: WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!

JoJo: Go-shinsetsu ni arigatō (Thank you for your kindness) minna-san (everyone)!!!! –Bows low–

Yoru: We don't own Dragon Gate, WWE/WWF, BxB Hulk, Dragon Kid, or any music placed into the stories…

Danni: We do own the X-ZONE!, Valerie Brooks, Caine, Ric, Blood Splatter Inc., Mac, Ray-Ray, Etc., and Valerie and the Twins past.

Val: This story is a complete work of fiction and the writer formally known as Crystal SoulReaper who's now DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. makes no money off of this (to their great displeasure). But will gladly make one for any amount of money if readers are willing to pay……… like that's ever going to happen in this life time. Just like me changing my lime green streaks pink!!

Caine: Please do not sue the writer; she has warned you about this fanfiction.

Ric: Warning… this series contains material not suitable for young children or those who have very weak stomachs. And MAJOR Gay Hardy moments…… But you should've known that by now……

Crissy: And contains graphic Adult content, swearing, rape, CM Punk bashing, sex, child abuse, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, _dirty_ Alice in Wonderland dream scenarios, and Multi personas along with sadism and gore. Rated: M/ NA-17/ R/ XXX……

Jeff: "Let me fill you in on a few of my beliefs. First of all, I believe that I'll dress the way I want and I'll act the way I want. But most importantly, these fans don't just look at me for my appearance; they love me for what's on the inside."- Quote…

* * *

A few weeks passed since we found out the good news, and at this moment in time, both Jeff and I were kissing and laughing backstage of Smackdown. During that time, I went to a pro and they said that I _have been_, in fact, pregnant for at least three months. "Time to announce the good news…" he murmured into my ear as he pulled me close. I nuzzled my face into his neck. "Yeah, good thing we've told the Twins and Mr. McMahon first," I whispered right before we walked out to Jeff's music.

We held hands as we walked down the ramp to the ring. His hands grasp my waist as he lift me on the edge before getting up there with me, sitting on the second rope as he held the top one up. I got in and asked for two microphones. I handed one to Jeff. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before pulling away so I could speak. I held the microphone up to my black and blue painted lips, a smile touching them as I looked into Jeff's Tiger green eyes.

I turned to the crowed of fans. "How's it rockin' Vegas!?" I shouted into my microphone. They all shouted back. "Well, y'all know who I am, and I bet you know who my sexy as hell boyfriend is!!" the fans screamed louder. Said boyfriend wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing my stomach softly. "Well, we've got some great news for all you Hardy fans!!" I stated. "And even greater news after that." Jeff said into his own microphone, forcing all the fans to go silent, waiting with baited breath for our announcement.

"First," I said first, allowing Jeff to go on. "We'd both like to say that, in around six month's time, Valerie Jane Brooks will be having our first baby." I couldn't help but blush slightly as the fans cheered in excitement, calling out words of happiness. "And second?" I asked as he let me go. I slowly turned around, only to see him down on one knee holding a velvet black box.

He opened the lid, showing me the work of art that sat inside. I couldn't help but gasp in shock. He held the microphone to his mouth as he held the box in his other hand. "I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, am asking you, Valerie Jane Brooks, if you would marry me just as you're blessing me with our child," tears slid down my face. I just could not speak, so I just nodded my head. Jeff took the ring out of its box and slid it on my left ring finger.

Jeff smiled brightly down at me, cupping my face with his hand as I leaned in. It felt like fireworks were going off as we kissed, fingers tangled into the others hair, holding each other close. Heat flared up to deadly levels, making me want to just tear his clothes off his body and take him in front of all these fans.

Later that night, I had to sit at ringside; seeing as I was pregnant. So I took a seat next to Jim Ross. "Ms. Brooks!" Todd cheered as they got me a headset. "Hey JR, Todd. Let me get this off my chest first; Todd, you're a suck up so just shut up and let me and good ol' Jim Ross takes care of this while you sit back and learn." I stated simply. Just as I said that did I hear Ric and Caine's music.

They both walked out to _This Is the New Shit_ by Marilyn Manson. I sighed before picking up a microphone after I removed my headset. Both boys had one themselves. "Before you speak a single word Mrs. Soon–To–Be–Hardy, we're only out here to give our blessing!! And seeing as Ric's/I'm to fight against your fiancé, that'll give us time to give him the good old fashion Enfer welcoming! Along with him answering a few of our questions about how he can put up with you!! You're too feisty even for us!!" they both joked as Ric got into the ring.

"Do anything that'll make me kill you and I'll kill you. And I aint jokin' neither," both gave me a devilish smile as Caine came and joined me. Ric and Jeff both shook hands before the match started. They did a lock up once the bell rung, but was quickly broken by Jeff over powering Ric.

The said brownish reddish haired guy backed away slightly, regrouping from being over powered by the Rainbow Haired Warrior. "And that's why my man is _The_ Charismatic Enigma……" I stated smoothly. They now started to pace around one another like hunting tigers or lions about to strike at their cornered prey.

In a blink of any eye, Ric bounced off the ropes and speared Jeff to the apron. A frown was as plain as day on my face as I watched. Instead of fidgeting, I twisted the engagement ring that was on my left ring finger around. I knew how Ric worked. He would start out fast then slow it down before going in for the kill. Ric was all about mind games. He was way worse than any woman.

But that didn't bother Jeff one bit. He quickly reversed any of Ric's moves before doing some extreme high flying stunts. I bit my lower lip as the match continued. My heart raced against my ribcage. Standing up quickly; I knocked the leather chair to the floor as the bell rung.

I slid into the ring and threw my arms around Jeff's neck before I smashed my lips against his. He grabbed my ass and lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his hips as my fingers tangled into his wild purple-blue dyed hair. Jeff's music was cut short because of _CM Punk_.

Jeff and I broke apart slowly as he sat me down on my feet. We both looked towards my brother as he brought his microphone up to his lips. Ric and Caine handed Jeff his title belt before Phil started to speak. "Well, congrats on your win Jeff." I had a very bad feeling something bad was going to happen……………….

Phil held up a black planer. I glared daggers of hate at him. "But, are you sure that your girlfriend is stable enough to have kids?" he asked, his voice full of venom. My heart pounded even harder against my ribcage. Phil opened up the planer and started listing off the different meds on the different days. "All of these happen to deal with anti-psychotics. Such as Schizophrenia, Bi-polar disorder, along with multai persona disorder. Which is also known as Identity disorder," he listed off, smirking brightly to himself.

The fans were silent before they boo'd at Punk. A small smile graced my lips as I asked for a microphone. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why bring up what's with me? Huh? All these fans… all these _people_ don't give a shit. And I'm as sure as hell sure that your soon–to–be niece and/or nephew wouldn't give a shit either! Do any of you guys see me as psychotic!?" I asked the fans. They all shouted back "NO!!!!" as I glared at Phil.

"Unlike most, I'm actually quite open with my medical/mental problems. And if memory serves me right, you actually help caused a good amount of them! Now why don't you just turn around and leave?" Phil started walking down the ramp towards us. At that moment, both Twins slid off the apron to outside of the ring; blocking Phil's way. He tried to shove past them, but was fruitless. This made him reach his boiling point and punch Caine right in the jaw. This forced the said blonde to look away due to the force.

Caine just cracked his jaw before slowly turning his head back to look right at Phil. A strange fire was lit in his blue-white eyes, changing them into an azura blue. As a smile slowly formed over his lips did he spear Phil into the ramp, right before mounting him to slam his right hand into his face.

•**FF. Three Month's•**

**(Because I feel like it… =_=)**

I gently sat down as my hand cupped my stomach. I was at least twice as big than normal. Which is a good thing. It had been three whole months since Phil's stunt. Shortly after did Mr. McMahon start the Brother V. Brother story line that he wanted between Matt and Jeff. Mac – Matt's now girlfriend – was two and a half months along. And I'm going to be the godmother! I was due some time this late summer, early fall.

I told Jeff that it would be funny it I had the baby on his birthday. And he agreed and said it would be the best 32nd birthday present ever.

But at this very moment I was worried about Jeff.

Ever since Mr. McMahon made the story line Jeff's been having some emotional problems. He was so into it that he forgot it wasn't true unless I reminded him about it. It's been this way since the house burned down and Jack-Jack was caught in it. The other animals were safe and at my house for the moment with Jeff. He was smoking more outside (not wanting to hurt me or the baby).

And that worried me even more. I tried to take my mind off of it as I started to read _'The Outsiders'_. At this very moment Jeff was outside in the lot smoking while I was in his locker room. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I closed the book and went to stand up. At that very moment Jeff walked in, looking defeated. "Are you okay hun?" I asked. He helped me up and told me he was fine before changing the topic to wedding plans. I just sighed.

•**Fast-forward Two and ½ Months•**

I grasped my stomach as I panted. I could feel the baby kicking even harder. "Jeff!" I yelled. He came running out as quickly as can be. "My water broke…" was all I had to say before he grabbed all my things and quickly took me to the car, speeding to the hospital. Along the way a cop pulled us over, but one look through the window told him the whole story as he escorted us to the hospital.

Jeff quickly parked the car and brought me a wheel chair before grabbing all my things. I just did my breathing like I was told. A car pulled up and Megan quickly got out and rushed over. She took me from Jeff and wheeled me inside. "I figured this would happen, so I had a room set for you." Was all I heard before she started yelling at nurses and everyone else. "Please, don't yell…" I groaned as she yelled again; this time at Jeff, telling him he had to wait in the waiting room.

The baby kicked me yet again. I did not enjoy it one bit. "Fuck!!" I swore as I was placed in a room and changed into one of those ugly hospital gowns. Megan had changed and was holding my hand. "You're going into labor now…… a few hours and you'll be a mother!" I almost broke her hand from all the pain.

•**Twenty-four hours later•**

Jeff was now allowed in the room with me. And guess what – today was his birthday.

I shouted every horrible word I could think of at him, knowing I didn't mean a single word. "Come on! Push!!" I screamed as I pushed one last time. "I see its head!" Megan cheered in joy before grabbing the baby as it came out. I panted hard as she handed it off to one of the nurses to clean it off. I felt another stab of pain. "I don't think that's it!!!!" I screamed as I pushed.

Ten minutes later Megan was holding another baby. I panted as I whiped sweat off my brow. I was drenched in the shit. She did the honors off cleaning the screaming child off just as the nurse came back with the first one. "Well Ms. Brooks, I'm glad to say that your oldest twin is a healthy baby girl." She stated soothingly before handing me the cottencandy pink bundle of blankets. I held her close to my beating heart as she stuck her thumb into her mouth, fast asleep.

Megan handed a bundle of powder blue blankets to Jeff. "And your second is a healthy baby boy who takes after his mother," and she was right. On top of his little head was a mess of jet black curls. I placed two fingers on the right side of our little girl's chest, but didn't find a strong heart beat. So I moved it to the left and found it. Jeff noticed what I was doing and did the same. He shook his head.

I sighed, smiling slightly, glad that they didn't have the same strange heart placement that I did. They brought in the naming certificate along with the ink pads to get their hands and feet printed. "What will the girl's name be?" one of the nurses asked. "Rose Angel Hardy," I said, looking down at her. "Okay, what about the boy?" she asked. Jeff and I looked at each other. "His middle name will be Nero, while his first name with be Anthony, right Jeff?" I asked, looking at him.

"Anthony Nero Hardy, I like it." Jeff agreed. The nurse wrote it down before leaving. "Here, take her. After God knows how long of being in labor, I need me some sleep." I stated, handing Rose over. "Yeah, you just get some shut eye babe. Once you wake up, I'll tell ya the good news…" I didn't catch the last part for the fact that I was out like a light.

•**Five Hours later•**

I awoke to a few people in my room. Of course there was Jeff and Megan, but also Shannon, Shane (or Gregory/Greg), Ric, Caine, Matt, a pregnant Mac, and Matt and Jeff's dad; Gilbert Hardy. "Where's Rose and Anthony?" I asked, not seeing my babies. "They're getting checked and are being watched over in the nursery." Megan stated, calming me down some. "Oh…" she just smiled and left.

"How're you feelin'?" all the guys asked me as I yawned. "Fine for the most part, and being in labor for over twenty-four hours with twins." I stated sarcasticly. At this they all smiled and laughed before Jeff told them I needed more rest before they could come back. He walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

"I've got good news," Jeff said right away. "What would that be?" I asked, watching him. "They've just finished rebuilding the house, adding a few more bedroom's and bathrooms. And I got a call from Mr. McMahon earlier. The Brother V. Brother story line is over now. But he's putting me in a new one against your brother," at the very end his face twisted into disgust. "I know. He might seem all nice, but Phil is a complet ass. Forcing everyone to be 'Straight Edge' which is nearly impossible."

"Yeah, but let's change topic. Just the thought could ruin this great day!" his smile that had disappeared these last few months returned.

I giggled. "I've been missing that smile so much. It didn't feel like it was really you these last few months. But I'm glad you're back to normal; as normal you can get…" we bothed laughed at this. But I quickly stopped as I held his hand. "I was so scared when your pyro went and blasted you in the face. I thought you were – " I was cut off by his lips pressing against my own.

"I'm fine, babe. Don't worry. Only thing you should worry about is the designs for our wedding in October." At that he grabbed one of my bags and handed me all my art supplies. "Also, I've got a nursery placed into the house that needs something for the blank walls." I smiled and shook my head.

"I think daddy should work on the nursery……" batting my eyelashes suggestivly. Jeff gave a low growl deep from within his throat. I just smiled suggestivly as he ran the tips of his fingers over my side.

At that moment did Megan re-enter the room, followed by a nurse wheeling in two beds. Inside one was a bundle of powder blue and inside the other was cottencandy pink. Rose kept trying to pull her blanket off as I picked her up, Jeff went and picked up her twin brother. I couldn't help but finger her light curls. She was going to have her father's hair color, maybe his eyes too.

The others slowly came in by two's. Gilbert took Rose from my arms as Jeff handed me little Anthony. He was whipering slightly but stopped as I kissed his cheek. Curling my legs under me, I made enough room for his father to sit down.

"I'm finally a Granddaddy," stated Gilbert happily as Rose grasped one of his fingers in both of her tiny hands. Jeff and I smiled at each other before looking away and talking to our other guests.

I quickly started talking about losing all the weight I've gained, forcing Jeff to laugh, saying that he loved it. "And why's that, Mr. Jeffery Nero Hardy?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He played with Anthony's toes as they curled. His smile widen as his son giggled, snuggling his little head right between my breasts, cooing. My smile got even bigger. I just loved little kids, babies being no exception. Mainly if they're my own.

* * *

Crystal and Crissy: Awe!! So cute!! :3

Crisz: –Tries no to get carried away about the babies– Too cute!!!

Danni, Xane, and JoJo: Agreed… X3

Yoru: Seeing as I'm the only sane one, I'll finish this off. Thanks for reading this chapter of our Jeff Hardy series. R&R plz and thank you. And hope you stay tuned for the next instalment of the series!!

Everyone: _**•Chapter 10: Valerie and Jeff's Wedding, Fast-forward Two Months!!•**_

Cast Members: SEE YOU THEN!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Valerie and Jeff’s Wedding!

•**Chapter 10: Valerie and Jeff's Wedding, Fast-forward Two Months!!•**

* * *

Crystal & Crisz: Can you please take the poll!?!? We need to know!!!! Should Valerie be a heel? Or a –roles eyes– baby face? Or what saga should it be placed in??? Jeff V. Matt OR Jeff V. CM Punk!?!?!?!?!?!?

Xane: WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!! Just kidding!! XD!! We've decided (seeing as no one took the pool – thank you those of you who did – we did our own thing) that this'll take place during the Jeff Hardy V. CM Punk arc……

JoJo: Go-shinsetsu ni arigatō (Thank you for your kindness) minna-san (everyone)!!!! –Bows low–

Yoru: We don't own Dragon Gate, WWE/WWF, TNA iMPACT, BxB Hulk, Dragon Kid, or any music placed into the stories…

Danni: We do own the X-ZONE!, Valerie Brooks, Caine, Ric, Blood Splatter Inc., Mac, Ray-Ray, Etc., and Valerie and the Twins past.

Val: This story is a complete work of fiction and the writer formally known as Crystal SoulReaper who's now DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. makes no money off of this (to their great displeasure). But will gladly make one for any amount of money if readers are willing to pay……… like that's ever going to happen in this life time. Just like me changing my lime green streaks pink!!

Caine: Please do not sue the writer; she has warned you about this fanfiction.

Ric: Warning… this series contains material not suitable for young children or those who have very weak stomachs. And MAJOR Gay Hardy moments…… But you should've known that by now……

Crissy: And contains graphic Adult content, swearing, rape, CM Punk bashing, sex, child abuse, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, _dirty_ Alice in Wonderland dream scenarios, and Multi personas along with sadism and gore. Rated: M/ NA-17/ R/ XXX……

Jeff: "Let me fill you in on a few of my beliefs. First of all, I believe that I'll dress the way I want and I'll act the way I want. But most importantly, these fans don't just look at me for my appearance; they love me for what's on the inside."- Quote…

* * *

I paced around my changing room, biting my lower lip. My nerves were shot all to hell and back. I so wanted a smoke. Looking over at my gown I waited for Mac and Megan. Megan came in first, followed by a very pregnant Mac. They were both dressed in their own gowns. I was back down to my regular size.

At this the girls both stripped me down to nothing pretty much before placing a white corset on me. I blushed lightly as I pulled on my mid thigh high white socks before placing on a red and white garter on my right thigh. Both girls smiled as they pulled out my dress from its bag. It wasn't the classic white wedding gown. It was of my own design. It was off the shoulders and the sleeves hugged my mid upper arm all the way down to my elbow before fanning out past my middle finger on both arms.

Above the skirt was a belt that was black leather that had sapphires and rubies on it. The skirt touched the floor was semi-see through. It was white while along the bottom had roses of every color growing at full bloom. Under that was a silk blue slip. The top pretty much matched the skirt. I sighed as they placed on my veil. This was the only thing 'classic' about my whole dress.

It showed off most of the tattoos that I've got. Along with all my scars.

I bit at the three spirals (cusp if you really want to get into it) that went through my lower lip on the right side. "Stop that!! You'll mess up your make-up!!" Megan scolds me as she pulled out my bouquet from its box. Yeah, so I didn't look completely albino, Megan went and added a light touch of light red blush, and for my eyeshadow she used a mix of different colors of grey that gave my eyes a dark smouldering look, also my lipstick was a lightish blue (it was still pretty dark) that held sparkles or glitter. She also put this glitter body gel on my shoulders, neck, chest, eyelids, and cheeks. Mac was smiling as she took photos. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted, turning around once I grabbed my bouquet of red and white roses.

Ray Masterio opened the door, his daughter Alia stood next to him in a powder blue dress. He gave a low whistle as he smiled at me. "Looking nice chica." He stated as Alia came in. Giggling, I nodded my head as Mac brought me my Argoth–gothic UK goth and Platform Stilettos Shoes. I stood up yet again.

"Ready flower girl?" I asked, bending down to Alia's height. She blushed lightly before nodding her head. "Okay then, let's go." And we left the changing room.

•**Jeff's POV!•**

I stood there, toying around with my tie. My nerves were shot all to hell. Valerie had agreed to the cameras that were broad casting the wedding live. She said that the WWE Universe was as much a part of her family as me and mine, along with all of our friends were.

Matt was hissing in my ear to stop fucking around. Daddy was sitting in the front row, smiling happily. _'He must be very proud.'_ I thought. He had always said when I was with Beth that he liked it more if it was _her_. My heart thudded more, like a rabbit's. Daddy always liked Valerie, saying she was my perfect match, my soul mate. I smiled at the thought. It was true, she was my perfect match. My breath hitched in my throat.

Standing at the end of the aisle was a Goddess. A gothic Goddess, but a Goddess none the less. Alia was throwing flower petals around before moving to the side. Shannon was walking down the aisle with _her_. I could see Valerie bite her lower lip. "Who gives this young woman away?" the Reverend asked.

"We do!" the crowd said in unison. The Reverend smiled slightly once she stood across from me. In less than two months she was able to lose all that baby weight she gained. I held her hand lightly as he spoke. I just looked right into her rich, dark chocolate orbs, zoning out. A dusky red blushed touched her ivory fair skin before she looked away. I chuckled softly so only she could hear.

The rings were brought out by Ric and Caine; each held either Rose or Anthony. Anthony had a little silk navy blue pillow while Rose had a rich ruby colored one. On top were the rings. I hadn't even noticed we got to that part yet.

**(DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp.: We've never really been to a wedding, so we're skipping around abit. If we forgot something or got something wrong, please msg us and tell us and we'll go back and edit it =D thanks for understanding)**

I picked up the white gold band that rested on Anthony's little pillow before I lifted Valerie's left hand. "I have no idea on what to say. I've been blessed throughout my life. I have my old man and Matt, along with Shannon and the others. But you're the only person I could act strange and weird around and not be judged. Even though we've been separated for years after high school, I still knew you had my back. And here I am. Ready to give up all the freedom a single man has and trade that in for the ol' ball and chain gimmick. But I'm happy I could be chained to you," I finished.

"That's so corny," she whispered. I shrugged as I slipped the ring onto her finger.

Valerie picked up the white gold band that Rose had. "It's the same here. I have no clue on what to say. I was a born city girl who ran away from all the pain that she felt. The saying is you can't change a cheetah's spots, but this cheetah did just that. From a big city to a southern town. I'd trade in high heels for cow-girl boots any day," we all laughed at this, "but I wouldn't trade in the man I fell in love with for anything. Mainly now that we have two beautiful children. You were like my Mexico, my grand escape from the world. Jeff, you're the only person to really get me to laugh or even smile! You could read me like a book, and I like it. And I hope you just keep reading me," she placed the band on my finger.

"Do you, Jeffery Nero Hardy take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." I said confidently.

"Do you, Valerie Jane Brooks take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the Reverend asked her.

"I do," she breathed out softly.

"I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I lifted up her veil and smiled down at her. She smiled back up at me before wrapping her arms around my neck. I chuckled as I dipped her back, kissing her lips gently at first before she pulled at my ponytail, making me growl at her, biting Valerie's lower lip. I heard her gasp as I pushed my tongue past her parted lips. I hardly heard all the hollering and cheering in the background as I rubbed her tongue with my own.

Valerie pulled back and looked up at me through half-lidded eyes. I could tell what she was thinking about at the moment and grinned. "Wait until the honeymoon," I growled into her ear. She smiled brightly, a light blush touching her cheeks. I could see a small dark shadow in her eyes, telling me I was gonna be in for one hell of a ride.

•**Valerie's POV!•**

At the reception everything was going great. Rose and Anthony were asleep in their car seats that sat next to their granddaddy. Right now I was licking icing off of Jeff's cheek, causing him to give me a look. Smiling, I got up and sat in the chair that was in the center of the dance floor. He smirked and followed. I knew Jeff would like the part where he had to remove my garter.

Lifting up my skirt slightly, Jeff went under. I shuddered as his fingers slowly trailed along the bare skin of my thigh before he started to nip at it. I couldn't help but squeak. With his teeth, Jeff slowly pulled my garter off my leg, before shooting the thing right at Matt's head once he came from under my skirt. I laughed.

I couldn't be any happier than I am now, with the man that I fell in love with.

I guess the saying is true. _'Love has its rewards – mainly once you take them to the XTREME!'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Crystal: You're probably like, "Crystal! Did you end the series after only ten chapters!?" and the answer to that, my dear readers, is no. No I did not. Shit, I still have to do their honeymoon!! So I won't be done until I say so! Now enough of this shit… the series just only began!

Everyone else: This is your longest series yet!!!

Crystal: Oh so true… XD

Everyone: _**•Chapter 11: The Honeymoon… Valerie and Jeff get heated up…•**_

Everyone: See you then!!!


	11. Chapter 11:The Honeymoon! It gets heated

•**Chapter 11: The Honeymoon… Valerie and Jeff get heated up…•**

* * *

Xane: WE NEED YOUR HELP! Just kidding! XD! We've decided (seeing as no one took the poll – thank you those of you who did – we did our own thing) that this'll take place during the Jeff Hardy V. CM Punk arc…

JoJo: Go-shinsetsu Ni arigatō (Thank you for your kindness) minna-san (everyone)! –Bows low–

Yoru: We don't own Dragon Gate, WWE/WWF, BxB Hulk, Dragon Kid, or any music placed into the stories…

Danni: We do own the X-ZONE!, Valerie Brooks/ Hardy, Anthony Nero Hardy, Rose Angel Hardy, Caine, Ric, Blood Splatter Inc., Mac, Ray-Ray, Etc., and Valerie and the Twins past.

Val: This story is a complete work of fiction and the writer formally known as Crystal SoulReaper who's now DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. makes no money off of this (to their great displeasure). But will gladly make one for any amount of money if readers are willing to pay……… like that's ever going to happen in this lifetime. Just like me changing my lime green streaks pink!

Caine: Please do not sue the writer; she has warned you about this fanfiction.

Ric: Warning… this series contains material not suitable for young children or those who have very weak stomachs. And MAJOR Gay Hardy moments… But you should've known that by now…

Crissy: And contains graphic Adult content, swearing, rape, CM Punk bashing, sex, child abuse, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, _dirty_Alice in Wonderland dream scenarios, and Multi personas along with sadism and gore. Rated: M/ NA-17/ R/ XXX…

Jeff: "Let me fill you in on a few of my beliefs. First of all, I believe that I'll dress the way I want and I'll act the way I want. But most importantly, these fans don't just look at me for my appearance; they love me for what's on the inside."- Quote…

* * *

I entwined my fingers with Jeff's as we sat in the long, sixteen hour, plane flight to Tokyo, Japan. We were finally married, and it was the best feeling in the world. His thumb stroked the back of my hand, the white gold wedding band sparkling on my left ring finger.

Turning away, I looked out the window. It was dark out, and Jeff and I were the only two people awake at this time. I rested my head on his shoulder, yawning quietly into my hand. Soon I was out like a light.

—**Dream Time—**

_**I was thrown out of a speeding truck. All my bags flew through the air with me once I came to a rough landing, smashing the left side of my skull against a rock. I could feel blood**__** slowly run down the side. "Damn it!" I swore, punching the hard ground. That busted up my knuckles.**_

_**My thighs hurt and my head was pounding. That was never a good thing. Not with me anyway. I shockingly brought my busted up left hand and wiped the blood from my busted lip away. My black hair was matted to the side of my head from blood. "Bastard…" I spat out, slowly getting to my feet before picking up both of my bags.**_

_**I only walked about two and a half miles before blood loss got to me, forcing me to black out where I stood. Not before I heard someone run up to me. "She's alive!" they shouted. "We gotta help her," I tried to laugh, but nothing came out. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to cry, but no tears ran down my cheeks as the whole world fade to black.**_

_**Was I finally dead?**_

_**My breathing was labored. I felt pain in every inch of my body. The people who lived inside my mind screamed at me, telling me I deserved everything I got. They called me every horrid name you could think of, but it didn't bother me much anymore. I got over it as I sat in my little corner, rocking back and forth.**_

_**I heard other voices, but they weren't coming from the people who lived inside my mind with me. They came from the outside, **_**that**_** place where I never really got to go and see. Or live in for that matter.**_

"_**She sustained mass amount of head trauma, and lost a lot of blood. It was good that you brought her in when you did. Five minutes longer and we would've lost her. She's stable for the most part, except for her untreated Multi Persona disorder, Bi polar disorder, and also her Schizophrenia. It's surprising that all of her scars weren't caused by her own hands. She has a history of abuse also. Most of it seems sexual and physical. I suggest only one person at a time in the room," the voice was that of a woman.**_

_**Slowly, I sat up, ignoring the small little voices that were screaming at me. I felt the side of my head that smashed against the rock. I only felt cloth and some stitches. My hand was wrapped up tightly. Crossing my arms I sat them on top of my bunched up knees, staring off into the distance. I didn't move or blink as the door to the room opened.**_

_**Standing in the door way was a tall teenage boy about my age, give or take a few months. He was about 5'7" to 5'8" in height; huge compared to my small height of 5'4". He had about shoulder length blond hair that was held out of his face by a headband. What made me look over at him were his tiger green orbs. I've never seen someone with that shade of green eye color.**_

"_**Hi…" he breathed out, watching me. I just gave him a very dull look. Just to prove I didn't care that he was there I went and crossed my eyes before rolling them, turning to look over at the sun set. Humming was heard as I tapped my fingers against my knee. "Marylin Manson?" he asked, sitting on the bed right next to me.**_

"_**Naturally," I sighed, still looking at the sun set. "Why don't you go away so I can soak in self pity and listen to Sean, Shane, Zack, and Jake cuss me out, saying that I deserve every little horrible fucking thing that happens to me… too late. There they go again," I sighed, "why don't you four just shut it and give it a rest? No matter how hard you try I won't go and kill myself like a total moron. Oh bugger off Max; I don't need your help in putting them in their place. Trust me," a humorless smile and laugh came, "if I could, I would've murdered them a thousand times over and then some while playing the death march. Just think, Max, picking up Zack's decapitated head and ripping his lower jaw off. I think I'd quite like hearing the sound of flesh and muscle tearing and the popping of bones…"**_

_**The boy looked at me with his wide tiger green orbs. "Whoa, Shannon would just love you…"**_

"_**Let me think, yes. Welcome to the E–Maze–I–Nation, home to the one and only Schizophrenic Valerie Jane Brooks, age thirteen soon to be fourteen this October…… now all we need is tons of paper and a shit loads of paint. Maybe even crazy glue, who knows. Tinfoil is perfect to make that shit shine son!" throwing my hands up, I laughed like a mad person – which I am by the way.**_

"_**You're an artist Val?" the boy asked, watching me as his face got even closer to my own.**_

"_**Boy, get out of my face or you'll regret it, I don't feel like goin' to the slammers 'cuz some hot green eyed blond boy got raped. In my bed no less. So back the fuck up or do you really wanna lose your innocents?" he just kept watching me. I sighed and moved closer to him, a smile tugging at my lips before I pressed them against his. His face was redder than a cherry as I pulled away, but this made him lean back abit. "Yeah, I'm an artist, somethin' wrong with that?"**_

_**He quickly shook his head. "No ma'am. I'm an artist too, along with wrestler. Or I hope to be anyways." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he sat Indian style on the bed. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself. Hi, I'm Jeffrey Nero Hardy, but everyone either calls me Jeffro or just Jeff. I was the one who found you on the side of the road bleedin' badly from your head wound."**_

"_**Oh, so you're the one I heard before blacking out. Well, thanks, I guess. You know my name, most people call me Val. Did you say you're a wrestler?" I asked, watching him.**_

_**Jeff smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I like watching it too. My favorite wrestler is Macho Man, Randy Savage." Jeff was beaming.**_

_**I couldn't help but smile. "I like watching it too. My favorite wrestler would be Rowdy Roddy Piper. I just love 'The Piper's Pit'." I stated. "A man fighting in a kilt… man after my heart. Love guys who're weird and crazy just like me, those who're not afraid to do crazy stunts off of motocross bikes or anything else for that matter."**_

"_**I think this is a start of a great friendship," Jeff said, smiling at me.**_

_**I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how's that?"**_

_**His smile just got even bigger. "Well, for one; we like all the same things pretty much. And for two; seeing as you have no family to look after you here in Cameron, North Carolina, dad said you can live with us."**_

_**My eyes widen. "Really?" I asked in disbelief.**_

"_**Yup, once you're released from here you'll be living at the Hardy house hold. God knows it needs a woman's touch," he joked, making me really laugh for the first time in years.**_

—**End Dream Time—**

I felt someone poking me, so I pushed the hand away before waking up. I covered my mouth as I yawned. Jeff was looking at me oddly. Rolling my eyes I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "What were ya dreamin' 'bout?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

Sighing, I leaned against him. "The first time we met. Remember, I said that if you didn't get out of my face I was going to rape you because you're just that hot," we both laughed once I finished.

We were getting our luggage when Jeff started to say something. "Huh?" my mind wasn't working fast enough to catch what he was saying. "I was saying that I remember what I was thinking after you said that," he laughed at me, kissing my forehead. "Yeah, and what might that be?"

"Oh, that I wouldn't mind being raped by you. Fuck, before I even came into the room I was thinking about you, and the things we could've done. And you looked fine as hell in that hospital gown. I had to think of things that would keep me from tenting…" he admitted. I smiled. "Awe, that's so sweet. So you know, I still plan to rape you…" he smirked before pulling me into a passionate kiss. "I think I'll enjoy that."

Rolling my eyes, I called a taxi once we were outside Narita Airport. "Where to?" the man asked in Japanese. I quickly told him in flawless Japanese. "Whoa, that was good. I don't think I could say any of that," Jeff stated, pulling me closer to his body. "Right… I was thinking that while we're here that I could buy you a new guitar that could go great with the rest that showed our relationship and everything." I told him.

"You don't have to. I got plenty of them. But if that's what you really want, then how can I say no to you?" stated Jeff calmly.

I giggled as I smiled brightly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:

We got out of the taxi after I paid (seeing as only I carry yen on me). Jeff was grabbing the bags as I dug around in my purse for the key. I screamed as he grabbed my sides. "Damn you!" I shouted, rubbing the blood from my now busted lip away. It didn't stop bleeding. He pulled me close to his body before he started sucking on the bleeding spot.

I couldn't help but smile once it stopped. Jeff bent down and picked the keys that I dropped once he scared me. I rolled my eyes before taking them away and marching towards the door, unlocking it the moment I reached it. Jeff groaned before following, dropping our bags next to the door. For how the house was designed we didn't have to take off our shoes, but I did so anyways. He followed what I did and took off his shoes.

In just seconds did I feel his mouth on the back of my neck, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin. I moaned as his hands slid down my stomach, undoing my belt buckle before undoing my White Gothic Lace-Up Corset Punk Pants. They fell to the floor once Jeff got them low enough. My breathing was labored as he literally swept me off my feet. He pretty much guessed where the bedroom was, 'cos the next thing I knew I was laying on a futon bed, you know, the classic Japanese ones. Jeff was becoming restless but controlled himself as he pulled off his shirt that I was wearing.

He ran his finger over the wet spot that was forming on my white silk panties. I arched my back, moaning. He teased me by brushing my now swollen clit through the silk cloth. I whimpered, biting my lower lip. He ignored my small cries as he continued his little game. My panties were soaked by the time he decided to take them off me. I was panting as beads of sweat littered my skin. Jeff smiled up at me before spreading my thighs apart, slowly inserting two fingers into my moist core as he licked my clit.

•**Jeff's POV!•**

I slowly pumped my fingers in and out of her moist pink cunt, enjoying her small cries and moans. "Jeff…… please…" she begged. I took the chance to look up at the now Mrs. Hardy. Valerie's face was flushed as she had her arms over her stomach, as if holding herself together. I gave the bud one more hard lick before I kissed the neatly trimmed dark curls before moving up towards the front clasp of her silk white bra. Valerie moaned as I stopped pumping my fingers in and out of her tight wetness, I took to flexing my fingers at the knuckles, rubbing against her inner walls, hooking her G-spot.

I used my tongue to undo her bra, having her ample breasts greet the cool air. I drew in one of her taut nipples into my mouth, suckling on it as her moans got louder. Every little sound she made just increased my want for her. Valerie whimpered as I pushed a little too hard at her moist walls. She bit her lower lip to stop from screaming, but it didn't work all to well as I sucked even harder on the taut peak before moving to the other. She screamed loudly, "JEFF!" as her whole body shuddered as Valerie orgasm.

Watching as her chest raised and fell with her heavy breathing. I pulled my fingers out of her moist pussy, licking her cum off slowly. She sat up slightly, allowing some of her juices to trickle down her thighs. "Please, Jeff. Fuck me. Fuck me until I go blind… fuck me so hard that I can't stop screaming your name…" Valerie panted as she brushed her kiss swollen lips against mine. "I just want to feel you deep inside of me as I tightly grip at your dick…" I groaned. I just love it when she talks dirty.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" I asked, gesturing to my pants. Valerie just tugged at my belt before slowly undoing it. "I should be asking you that, Mr. Hardy…" just the way she said it turned me on. I pulled my shirt off and thrown it to the floor as she undid my pants, getting to her knees so she could push them down. I had to hold back a groan as she stroked me through my boxers. "You seem a little… _excited_, Mr. _Hard_y…" she teased, licking at my lobe before hooking my earring with one of her canines so she could gently tug on it as she breathed. "Tell me, Mr. Hardy, what would you like for me to do?" I swallowed hard as Valerie ran her nails along my length.

I growled low in my throat as she let go of my earring so she could look me right in the eyes. "You know what _I_ wanna do to you…" she purred. I licked my lips slightly as she started to smile devilishly. "And it's probably the same thing I want you to do to me…" I growled out. Valerie pulled away from me so I could lie down on my back, one of my arms cradling the back of my head as I watched her finish pulling my boxers off. Groaning I felt her lips wrap around my tip, slowly sucking on it as she pressed her newly pierced tongue against it. It felt even better once she took more into her mouth.

Strands of her silky black hair brushed against my balls, tickling them as she deep throated me, pressing her tongue flat against the underside of my dick. Valerie's nose brushed against my fine hairs as she started kneading my ball sack. I groan, letting my head fall back as my fingers tangled into her silky black hair, her lime green streaks were now fading. "Val…" I moaned as said woman sucked even harder on my shaft.

I watched through half-lidded eyes as she came back up, flicking her tongue at the tip. "Fuck, Val…" I moaned, forcing her head down as it became too much. I could feel her teeth scrape at the sensitive skin of my hard cock. It just felt so good with her tongue pressing against the veins, the cool metal of the piercing making me shudder. "I'm about to……" came the throaty gasp from me. Valerie pulled back and started to slowly pump me with her hand. I could feel myself twitch as she took me back into her mouth once again. That set me over the edge. I couldn't stop myself from cumming in her mouth. But she didn't complain one bit. On the contrary, she sucked me even harder as she swallowed my seeds. I panted hard as Valerie nipped my tip.

Beads of sweat ran down my chest as I bent forward to grab a hold of her. "You can drive a man insane with that tongue of yours." I told her, stroking her back as my other hand worked her still tight wetness and the bundle of nerves that was her clit. "Oooohhhh… Jeff…" she moaned, arching into me before placing her hands firmly on my shoulders as she rocked her hips against my hand. Our bodies were so close together that I could see the scars that littered her perfect body as clear as day. The ones along her hips in the shape of crescent moons were because of my nails digging into them when she rode me cowgirl style. But that was it.

Valerie quickly came in my hand, panting hard as she leaned her forehead against my shoulder. "Please… Jeff… fuck me…" she moaned. I kissed her neck before flipping us over so I was on top and between her thighs. Her cheeks were a light pink as I slowly pushed into her. A moan escaped her parted full lips. I could feel her tight cunt drag me in deeper as I started to thrust, making her moan louder. _'Damn, was she tight…'_

•**Valerie's POV•**

It was so hard, and so thick it was all I could do not to just cum again right there and then, the feeling of the thick engorged veins pressing against my opening as it passed in once more, his mouth latching on around one of my nipples as the thrusts from his hips drove him deeper into me still, his strong arms locking around me tightly as he moaned, sucking on my nipple and then letting it go to pull my face close to his and kiss me hungrily as our bodies rocked together, every movement he made being matched by my body as I gasped softly, my hands running all over him as his dick invaded my wetness, making me feel my pussy being dragged out on his length, covering him with my juices as my muscles softly squeezed around him. Jeff quickly found my soft spot on my neck and started nipping at it before sucking, breaking all the blood vessels that were under the surface. It was just so sinfully good.

"Oooohhhh……… Jeff…… Fuck…" I could hardly speak it was just that good. To just feel as said man invaded my pussy even harder. My toes curled as my head fell back as he kept hitting my G-spot over and over again. "My God…… fuck…" I breathed out. My mouth dropped open as I arched into him, screaming as a hurricane rushed right through me. My body was hypersensitive to his touch. Jeff just simply had to kiss me to set me off again, moaning like crazy as he continued to press in and out of me. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers stroked across the shaved underside of his hair, loving the way it felt soft yet prickly at the same time against my fingertips. His tongue slowly moved against mine, forcing it to meet his in an exotic tango of romance.

It took me to reach my climax over five times before he came hard inside me. A deliciously warm feeling spread throughout my body, the focus point being my horribly tight cunt that gripped Jeff's, way above average, cock. We both moaned as he pulled out slowly, enjoying the way my wetness kept griping him tightly, wanting him to do what he did to me all over again. Something I wouldn't mind one bit.

Sweat rolled down our bodies from all the activity we just did. Some of the beads dripped off his tone torso onto mine. I was the first one to catch my breath as I flipped both of us over so I could be on top. Jeff grasps my hips and steered me so I could easily slide down onto his still hard dick. I rolled my shoulders as I went as slowly as possible. Jeff growled at me as I gave him a little smile, looking down at him. Out lips pressed against each others as my body shuddered from the cold metal of his navel piercing.

"Jeff…" I moaned softly. His hands softly trailed up my spine before going over my ribs, grasping my breasts gently. It was not about penetration at all. We rocked our hips together as the time slowly passed on by. It felt as the world had just stood still. Not a single thing could ruin this moment. All accept my phone going off. I shifted against him as it continued to ring. We both sighed as I got off him, missing the feeling of his hard dick deep inside my tight cunt.

"Hello?" I asked the caller.

"Hey Valerie; I'm just checking up on you." It was Megan.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Uhh… just to tell you that Mac is having her baby…" my heart just dropped. Jeff looked over at me, wondering what we were talking about.

"Mac just had it or _is_ having it?" I listened for a while as she told me the whole story. "What are they going to name him?" Megan told me and I laughed slightly to myself. "Awe, but that's such a cute name. But I feel sorry for him too! One sec, Jeff wants to know what we're talking about; I'll call you back later." I told her before hanging up.

"What's that about?" Jeff asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just Mac is having a baby boy. They're going to name him Mathew Moore Junior…" we both broke out laughing. He reached out and grabbed me, pulling my body back against his. "And what can I do for you, sir?" I joked.

"Oh, you could do a few things that I wouldn't mind." He stated slyly. I could feel his fingers slowly slip back into my wetness. We kissed as I started riding his hand. I just couldn't believe how good it felt. I could taste his natural sweetness as our tongues fought. It was like a God sent him down to the earth just for this reason. It felt wonderful. "You like that?" he cooed into my ear once we broke for air.

"Uh-huh…" was all I could say before I moaned low in my throat. He chuckled as his hands slowly trailed along my sides. "Jeff…" I purred as my back arched into a neat bridge. Said man lifted my arms up, hooking them around his neck as he kissed the crook of my elbow. By now Jeff had switched it so I was slowly riding his hardness. I brushed my lips along his jaw line. "Mmm…"

"Baby…" he moaned softly. Jeff nipped at my skin, being careful of my tattoos. It was too good. I was just being pushed over the edge. I never felt anything like this with any of my past 'partners'. My body felt cold as it got heated even lower. I was almost out of it. I couldn't tell how long this was going on for, but it seem like it has been going on for years. I rotated my head before moaning lowly as I climaxed.

It was too fucking good to be true that this sex god was my husband. The slow pull as he invaded me multiple times in a row. The way his arms snaked around my waist and his hands pressed against my ribcage could drive me insane. I just felt completely at bliss with him inside me. Fucking me hard; right into the bed. My body was tense but at the same time relaxed. And the feeling of that elegantly shaved beard of his made it all the better.

You might be wondering what I mean by it. What I mean is when Jeff gives me head it feels really good. The burning feeling as his facial hair brushed against my thighs and my pussy lips. It just made having my pussy being tongue fucked all the better. Just think, Jeff with his "five o'clock" shadow brushing against your soft skin. It leaves a burning feeling but it's such a good feeling. The facial hair just stimulates the clit if it brushes against it. But if only he never got rid of that lip piercing of his…… Just the thought could make me orgasm.

I shivered as he penetrated me even deeper. He pressed his hips against mine. Our breathing was ragged as his lips enclosed around one of my taut nipples. Jeff licked the bud with the flat of his tongue. I screamed as I came hard. My thighs hurt from tightly grasping Jeff. Said Enigma pulled out and had me get on my hands and knees. I did as told and felt him enter my pussy from behind. "Ungh… Jeff…" I groaned, pushing back on him. My whole libido was set on fire.

We both panted hard as it continued for hours on end. I wonder if it was possible to die from too much sex. If so, I wouldn't mind one bit. Jeff stroked my stomach as we lay side by side. We've decided to take a break. My breathing was slightly regular. But it was still hard to get it back to normal. Jeff gently kissed my forehead. "How long has it been since we've had mind blowing sex like that?" I asked, using his chest as a pillow. He had his arms behind his head seeing as the pillows got kicked off from six hours ago to now.

"More or less eight to nine months…" Jeff stated, mindlessly rubbing my shoulder with his thumb. "Mm…" was all I was able to say. Wrapping my arms around him, I snuggled my body against his as I fell asleep. My body sore from all that pounding.

—**Dream Time—**

_**I was laughing like crazy after Jeff got yelled out. It was just too funny. I was hiding in their fort. Jeff was now looking around for me. He was really embarrassed that he was caught almost doing the unspeakable. This just made it even funnier.**_

_**Next thing I know, I'm being pinned to the wall by said tiger green eyed teenager. "That was not funny." He pouted some. I giggled and dropped to my knees. His eyes widen slightly. Must've thought I was put out about before. Nope, I just thought it was horribly funny. My fingers went to work on his pants as I looked up at him through my thick eyelashes. "V-Val!" he yelped, shocked that I was going down so far. This made me giggle again.**_

"_**What? Not chicken now, are we?" I teased, unzipping his jeans. Jeff just swallowed hard as I slid my hand down his boxers, stroking him slowly. He leaned his head back as I continued messing around with him. **_**'Six inches…'**_** I thought, amused in my own way. I pulled them down so his hard friend could greet the cool air. Jeff had his eyes tightly closed as I wrapped my lips around the tip, sucking on it. He tightly gripped the wooden walls as I pressed my tongue against the underside of his dick.**_

"_**Ungh… Val…" he groaned, grabbing a handful of my hair. I understood the meaning as I took more of him in my mouth. He tasted really good. Jeff opened his eyes to look down at me. He didn't need to look to know what I was doing. He was now past groaning as a small moan left his mouth as I continued to suck on him, moving my head up and down. Jeff could feel as my nose brushed against his fine hairs.**_

_**His veins pulsed hard with blood, all of it flowing down to his head. I scrapped my teeth against his hardness, enjoying how it felt as I pulled back, stroking him harshly with my hand. Jeff gasped as I stood up, capturing his lips with my own. He moaned as I pushed my tongue past his lips so I could message his with my own. I pulled back a few centimeters. His breathing was ragged as I moaned into his ear. The fact that he was turned on just turned me on so much.**_

"_**What do you want?" I teased, licking the shell of his ear. I got my answer as he lifted up my skirt, moving my panties to the side. Jeff removed my hand away from his thick dick. Said blond pinned me to the wooden wall as he spread my thighs apart. "Jeff..." I moaned. He started suckling on the bare skin of my neck and shoulder, sliding my bra strap down. He took this time to shove his penis deep into me.**_

_**My walls instantly grasped around him tightly. Jeff slowly started thrusting in and out of my pussy, unsure of what to do. "Jeff..." I breathed out, "don't be so scared on moving faster or harder. I can take it." That was all the encouragement that he needed as he moved faster and harder, forcing me to go up the wooden wall. I hissed slightly at the feeling, enjoying ever last hard thrust as I moved my hips against his. "Oh... Jeff..." that told him that he was doing something right. I grabbed a hold of one of Jeff's hands and placed it between our bodies, allowing him to touch my clit.**_

"_**Val... Damn. You're so fucking tight..."groaned Jeff as he thrusted a few more times. I almost screamed if he didn't give me a mind blowing kiss. My walls tighten even more as I came, my juices flowing over his hard cock. Jeff moaned low in his throat as he came deep into my tight, pink, wet cunt. "Shit..." he swore, probably meaning to pull out before he blew his load. I swallowed hard as he sat me down after withdrawing from me.**_

"_**How was it for your first time?" I asked, fixing my skirt before dropping to my knees again to lick off the rest of his cum. I was slightly surprised that he tasted so good. Most guys never tasted this great. He groaned as I finished, before placing himself safely back into his boxers and redoing his pants.**_

"_**I-I I can't even explain what happened just now. But that felt so good," he slid down the wall so he could sit on his heels. "If you had multiple partners then how can you be so damn tight?" Jeff was confused.**_

_**I thought for a bit. "I don't know, but you're way bigger than any of the guys that I had to fuck. But I have to say, it didn't seem like your first time. It was too damn good to be your first, along with how quick you caught on to my needs, so to speak. Except for that one time when you first penetrated deep into my pussy you didn't have to be told what I wanted. The hard and quick thrusts worked amazingly. If we do this again, then I can teach you about the G-spot and the clit. You know, that bud that's between my legs?" I explained.**_

_**He nodded his head, remembering the little bud. It made me scream louder. Gripping him as tightly as can be. "Maybe twice a week or something like that. But right now we should get back to the house. Daddy might send Matt out to find us, and I don't want him to find us in here all alone." I nodded my head and got up, dusting off my skirt before leaving with Jeff back to the house.**_

—**End Dream Time—**

I snuggled more into Jeff's side, enjoying his warmth. But also enjoying the distant memory of taking his virginity. I was a whore after all. ;D

* * *

Crystal and Crissy: Awe! So cute! :3

Crisz: –Tries not to get carried away– Too cute! -Is a horn-dog- -Insert wink at all the girls-

Danni, Xane, and JoJo: Agreed… X3

Yoru: Seeing as I'm the only sane one, I'll finish this off. Thanks for reading this chapter of our Jeff Hardy series. R&R plz and thank you. And hope you stay tuned for the next installment of the series!

Everyone: _**•Chapter 12: The Day After All The Animalistic Sex!•**_

Cast Members: SEE YOU THEN!


	12. Unknown Chapter

•Love Has Its Rewards – Mostly When You Take It To The XTREME! (Queen of Goth & The Rainbow Haired Warrior) A Jeff Hardy Love Series!: Unknown Chapter•

Everyone: We have nothing to say… **._.**

Ric, Caine, and Valerie: We do not own anything, except Ric, Caine, Valerie, Rose, Anthony, Mac, Megan, and the X-ZONE, along with the Nation of Chaos members and the Nation itself…

Xane, JoJo, Crissy, and Crystal: This idea came to us after watching TNA iMPACT on 3/15/10! So we will like to say that we're proud Creatures of the Night! –Sticks out their tongues– Oh yeah!

Yoru and Crisz: Just read… **._.;;;;**

I held Jeff's hand as we sat in the back of the Hummer with RVD, also known as Rob Van Dam from Battle Creek, Michigan. He just smiled down at me as I bit my lower lip. I was just so glad he was active again.

Sitting in the driver's seat was 'The Monster' Abyss, while in the passenger seat was the Immortal, Hulk Hogan. Abyss parked the Hummer and we all got out. I slid over the leather seats and jumped into Jeff's waiting arms before he sat me down on my feet, sliding my body against his. I smiled at him before clinging to his right arm, walking into the iMPACT arena. We waited by the edge for our cue to go out.

I could hear the fans yell and shout. Hating what Ric Flair was saying along with AJ Styles. That was our cue as Jeff's theme played. I've always liked this song. It was _Modest_ by his band; Peroxwhy?Gen. I bit my lip as AJ got into his face, along with the blood soaked face of Ric Flair. "When you talk to the champ, look him in the eyes!" Ric shouted into his microphone. Jeff just stared at him before quickly snapping his head to look at AJ right in the eyes. I grimaced, feeling his gaze on me seconds before Jeff looked at him.

"You want the spot light, huh? Well the spot light doesn't get any bigger than AJ Styles!" AJ's eyes were livid. "So how 'bout this, since you like to put your hands on the champ, how 'bout Jeff Hardy and AJ Styles get it done right here in this ring tonight!"

"Whooooo!" Ric shouted.

"The spot light; it doesn't get any bigger than that…" I zoned out, as the fans chanting got louder.

"Hardy… Hardy… Hardy!" Jeff was holding the microphone out to them, his white gold wedding band standing out on his left ring finger.

Jeff got really close to AJ's face with his own as he placed the microphone near his painted lips. "It'll be a breeze," he stated smoothly, sending a small wave of want down my spine. I felt Jeff wrap his right arm tightly around my waist, pulling me closer. I guess that was what he was hoping for.

Flair looked livid. "A breeze! A breeze!" Jeff took his hate off, glaring down at Ric as he spoke. "Let me tell you what a breeze is. A breeze is you going back there and paint a picture. You artist, whatever you think you are. Get high. Sniff and get as high as you can on that paint. 'Cause you need to be flying high in the air than come out here, brother!" Ric shouted in rage.

Jeff's face twisted as Flair talked as I glared at him. Rule one when talking to us, never talk about getting high and doing drugs, _never ever_ talk about it. It just struck a huge nerve, and pissed me the fuck off.

"Whooooo!"

"Whooooo! I'm gonna be flyin' Ric! I'm gonna be flyin' high on the backs of my Creatures of the Night! Waaahhhhoooohhhhaaaaahhhhh!" smirking, I watched as the light turned off as Jeff did his little head bang before steering me out of the ring. My body shook as I looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. He knew the effect he had on my mental state and me. Along with my hormones. I pulled him down by the collar of his jacket and pressed my mouth against his, tangling my fingers into his short, wet, black and blond hair.

"Hardy… Hardy… Hardy… Hardy…!" the fans screamed in the background, some of them wearing glow-in-the-dark face paint. Jeff grasped my hips, pulling me closer as we continued to kiss. AJ Styles glared murder at us.

:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:

After a bit we were in the back in his locker room. "Jeff…" I whined, straddling his lap. I tightly grasp the collar of his jacket as I smashed my lips against his yet again. Jeff slid one of his hands down my body; quickly undoing my tight leather low-rise pants. I moaned into the kiss as he slid his hand under the fabric that separated his fingers from entering me.

We pulled away to breath as a shuddered gasp left my parted lips. "Valerie…" he growled, nipping at my neck. I knew he had to redo his face paint as his fingers pressed against my moist walls. Rocking my hips, I leaned my head back as I moaned. He quickened his pace as I began to get louder.

My top lay in shredded ruins on the floor as he tore it off my upper torso, undoing my bra and throwing that to the ground as well. My back arched as his tongue flicked the hard nipple of my right breast. I tried to undo his pants as quickly as I can. "Jeff… babe… I need you badly…" I purred into his ear. Shivering, I felt the cold wood of the bench touching my bare back.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked, looking up at me with his tiger green orbs. I bit my lip, blushing a light hue of pink as I nodded. He grabbed the waistband of my pants, yanking them off all the way, I decided to go commando for the day, making Jeff smile in delight. I pulled Jeff down on top of me as I began kissing him again, pushing his jacket off his bare upper torso as he pushed his pants and boxers down, standing between my legs. "Jeff…" was all he needed to hear before he thrusted his hard erection deep into me.

I purred as Jeff slowly started thrusting into my tight cunt. "Valerie… Damn, you're so tight…" he growled lowly in his throat. I whimpered softly as he quickened his pace, meaning that his thrusts hurt like a bitch. "Jeff!" I yelled, digging my nails into his back. His hands gently caressed the soft skin of my thighs.

"Damn it…" Jeff swore. I could feel droplets of blood slide down. "I'm sorry." I whispered once he slowed back down. But it didn't last for long. Jeff quickened his pace yet again. Our moans mixed together. Rocking my hips, I made a lightning spark run down my spine, his pelvic bone brushing against my swollen clit. "Ooohhh… Jeff…" said man growled as he went even faster. I lifted my upper torso up, putting my weight on my elbows as Jeff grasp my hips tightly. I winced. But I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

Jeff was coming closer to reaching the edge, just as I was. I kept meeting his thrusts with every rock of my hips, sending more sparks down my spine. A blush darkens my cheeks. I was worried that we might get caught, but at the same time it excited me, pushing me closer to the point of sexual bliss that I only felt with my husband.

"Ooohhh…. Jeff…"

Jeff growled low in his throat before kissing me, swallowing my screams and moans. It felt like my whole body was on end, the nerves getting shocked to nothing as my walls tighten around him.

After a few more really hard, well placed, thrusts did I climax. My body went limp for awhile just as he came. We both panted really hard as I rested my head against his shoulder. We both groaned as he slipped out. I could tell just by looking at my hips, which I was going to have crescent shaped scars from his nails digging into me.

:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:

Some of the camera guys edged in as I sat in Jeff's lap, redoing his face paint. We both got up and I helped him stretch out. Not that he needed to after what we just did not even twenty minutes ago.

"Want me to bring out the kids?" I asked, watching him closely. "Rose hates the cheering of fans. Anthony would be better. Wait… where are the kids?" Jeff asks. I smiled. "Hogan's watching them. I asked him earlier and he agreed. I'll be back with Anthony after I deliver Rose to Shannon. God knows that that little girl likes to play with his hair…" we both laughed before I exited the room.

Walking down the hall, I passed Victoria, aka Tara. We smiled at each other before I left.

I had my ear-buds in for my iPhone. It was playing _Loaded_ by Zack Tempest. The chains banged against my hips as they swayed before I ran and did acrobatic moves all the way to Hogan's office. I knocked on the door frame. Eric, not Eric Young, looked up at me and gave me a haughty look. I scowled at him.

Rose started giggling from her spot on Terry's (Hogan for you who don't know) lap, bouncing up and down while clapping her hands. Oddly enough, she looks like her father in every shape and form except for her brown eyes. Anthony took after me except for his tiger green eyes. Said baby boy crawled over and pulled at my pant leg before standing up, stretching his tiny arms up at me.

Smiling, I bent down and picked him up, resting him against my left hip. "Hope the little hellions didn't cause you trouble, Hogan." I joked, taking Rose away from him. "They were no problem. Kids enjoyed hanging out with their uncle Terry." He smiled before ruffling Anthony's black tresses.

"Say bye-bye to Uncle Terry," looking down I saw Anthony chewing on my sleeve while Rose tried to get out of my arms. "Te-Te!" she called out, flailing her little arms. "You're gonna go hang out with Uncle Shannon." I told the now crying Rose. She stopped just as quickly as she started. "Sha-Sha?" she asks, looking up at me with her deep brown orbs. I nodded, smiling.

"Wheee!" Rose giggled, hugging me once I left a laughing Hogan and a scowling Eric.

I was getting some strange looks by those who didn't really know me as I passed by. I pushed open the door to Shannon's locker room just as said Prince of Punk was washing his face. "'Sup Shannon? Little Rose wants to hang out with you while Anthony comes out with Jeff and me." Shannon walked over and took Rose from my arms. "Okay, say cya to Mama, Rose-bud." Rose waved 'bye.

"Ba-ba Wawa," she cooed (translation: Bye-bye Mama). "Cya Rose. Don't forget to cheer on daddy," I kissed her nose before walking out, only to meet Jeff by the curtains. He took our son from me just as his entrance started. We walked out hand and hand as Jeff head banged. Anthony was clapping his hands like mad. I just shook my head, smiling brightly.

Once we got to the ropes did I take Anthony away from Jeff as he got into the ring. I climbed on top of one of the turnbuckles, head banging. Anthony was screaming like crazy while clapping. Girls awed him as he hid his face between my breasts. I just sighed, used to it by now. Jeff held the ropes as I got out, jumping lightly to the padded floor. The match quickly started. I stuck close to Abyss, not liking the looks AJ kept throwing at me one bit.

I started helping the fans to cheer my husband on. "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff…!" they all chanted with me. I started slapping the apron with my free hand, Anthony was banging his fists against my arm and shoulder. "Daddy!" he shouted. I instantly became quiet. Anthony normally said "Dada," he wasn't able to say 'Daddy' yet. He started shouting it over and over. Jeff was between the bottom and middle ropes when he heard. His eyes went wide as he looked at his son.

Anthony screamed as AJ tried using every dirty trick in the book. This really pissed me the fuck off. When the referee wasn't looking did I grab a hold of his ankle, making him stop and look down at me. I glared right at him as Jeff recovered and went after him. I could tell Ric was getting restless. I handed Anthony over to Tazz who sat at the announcers table. I spun Ric Flair around as he edged over to the chairs. "Don't you dare touch me with your whore hands!" he shouted right in my face.

I glared murder at him as I drew my fist back before slamming it right into the side of his skull. My knee came up and made contact with Flair's gut. He doubled over, allowing me to hook his head before delivering a Twist of Fate as I screamed, flashing the Gunz and V1 quickly before I did the Twist to him on the platform. His skull bounced against it.

Quickly I did the Matrix as Ric swung a chair at my head. I used the momentum to thrust both of my feet into his gut as I did a back flip to get out of the way of any more chair shots. I was too far away to stop Ric as he started heading for the ring with the chair. But he was stopped from going any further by Abyss. Cupping my hands around my mouth I gave a loud scream. Jeff paused for an eighth of a second, knowing what that scream meant.

Once Jeff wins, we'll be doing more of what we were doing earlier in his locker room. I headed to the ring to cheer him on. "Sorry AJ, but I gotta finish this match soon. My wife doesn't take too kindly to being forced to wait when she's in one of her _stages_." I heard him say. I moaned as my body shook. I just loved when he talked about our very active sex life. Mainly during a match to just get his opponent pissed off. It really made AJ get sloppy. The cameras zoomed in on me as I started panting and moaning, forcing their faces to heat up. AJ kept on throwing glances my way, but I ignored him, my eyes strictly focused on Jeff's god like body. I slowly licked my lips once he looked my way. He flashed me a cheeky grin as I bit my lower lip, watching him through half lidded eyes.

Close to the end of the match did AJ suffer at the hands of _my_ Rainbow–Haired Warrior of a husband. I delivered a low blow to Flair right before Abyss choke-slammed him right through the platform. AJ was in such shock and fear that he wasn't watching what the hell Jeff was doing. In the end, Jeff came out as the victor. I thanked Tazz for watching Anthony as I grabbed the little nine-month-old baby boy.

Jeff kissed me hard on the lips once the referee dropped his arm. He held me to his side after we split, taking Anthony out of my arms so he could hold him with his free arm. Anthony was clapping and laughing as he shouted "Daddy!" over and over. Jeff's theme kept blaring as we exited, avoiding the hole that Ric Flair was in as we headed back stage. Shannon greeted us with little Rose. "Mama!" she shouted, stretching her arms out.

My eyes widen as I took her from him. "She was screaming that throughout your match, Jeff, pointing right at her mommy." I couldn't help but smile. Along the way back to Jeff's locker room did people come up and complemented Jeff on his match, about my dirty tricks that I used on Flair, and to gush over the twins. One person came and did all three, and that would be Rob Van Dam. Jeff thanked him before going and grabbing all of his stuff right before we left the iMPACT zone with Shannon, who agreed to watch the twins for the night and next morning, knowing that their parents will be too busy with _other_ activities.

Crystal: I hope you enjoyed a trip into our mind…

Crissy: Is this part of the series?

Crisz: Of course it is…… but on a later date. That's why it's the unknown chapter!

JoJo, Xane, and Valerie: True…

Ric and Caine: Well, please Rate and Review… Message us if you want to ask us something too! XD We just cannot wait for the fan mail!

Yoru: Until next time……

Everyone else: See you then! 'Bye! –Waves–


	13. Chapter 12: The Day After

•**Chapter 12: The Day After All The Animalistic Sex!•**

Xane: WE NEED YOUR HELP! Just kidding! XD! We've decided (seeing as no one took the poll – thank you those of you who did – we did our own thing) that this'll take place during the Jeff Hardy V. CM Punk arc…

JoJo: Go-shinsetsu Ni arigatō (Thank you for your kindness) minna-san (everyone)! –Bows low–

Yoru: We don't own Dragon Gate, WWE/WWF, BxB Hulk, Dragon Kid, or any music placed into the stories…

Danni: We do own the X-ZONE!, Valerie Brooks/ Hardy, Anthony Nero Hardy, Rose Angel Hardy, Caine, Ric, Blood Splatter Inc., Mac, Ray-Ray, Etc., and Valerie and the Twins past.

Val: This story is a complete work of fiction and the writer formally known as Crystal SoulReaper who's now DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. makes no money off of this (to their great displeasure). But will gladly make one for any amount of money if readers are willing to pay… like that's ever going to happen in this lifetime. Just like me changing my lime green streaks pink!

Caine: Please do not sue the writer; she has warned you about this fanfiction.

Ric: Warning… this series contains material not suitable for young children or those who have very weak stomachs. And MAJOR Gay Hardy moments… But you should've known that by now…

Crissy: And contains graphic Adult content, swearing, rape, CM Punk bashing, sex, child abuse, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, _dirty_ Alice in Wonderland dream scenarios, and Multi personas along with sadism and gore. Rated: M/ NA-17/ R/ XXX…

Jeff: "Let me fill you in on a few of my beliefs. First of all, I believe that I'll dress the way I want and I'll act the way I want. But most importantly, these fans don't just look at me for my appearance; they love me for what's on the inside." - Quote…

I slowly got up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. My body was sore from yesterday. Looking over to my left I noticed Jeff was gone. _'Wonder where he ran off to...'_ I thought, getting up. I spotted our bags and moved over to mine. I went with an off the shoulder long sleeve black and purple striped sweater shirt and black shredded up skinny's. Under my pants I was wearing purple fishnet stockings.

I took this chance to look through Jeff's bag that held all of his belts. I quickly found a hot pink one that I somewhat liked, but placed it back inside so I could find his silver one. I slid the studded belt through my belt loops before placing on two of my own that would cross in a 'X' shape (they're the bullet belts). Grabbing out my silver brush I took a seat on the bed so I could start brushing out all the little kinks and knots. Running my fingers through it once it was all soft and silky did I take notice on the faded lime green streaks. Pouting, I stood up and bent over my bags to find my hair dyes. I first pulled out ELECTRIC LIZARD before changing my mind and going with a different color, after grabbing RAVEN so I could keep my black hair (even though it probably is permanently black).

It didn't take me long to find what I needed, which was ULTRA VIOLET, or for whomever that was behind me to grab my ass. I screamed before whirling around to see Jeff's smiling face. "My, don't you look like such a vixen," he growled lowly into my ear. I blushed lightly. My back was pressed to the wall as he moved closer, looking like a tiger staring down his next meal. "I don't know if I should just rip off your clothes and fuck you so hard that you cum multiple of times for me, or to take you some place to show you off..." I was breathing heavily as his finger traced my collarbone and along the low dip of my sweater shirt that showed off my cleavage.

Jeff was dressed in white and black Kikwear pants and a white beater under a thin black button down shirt that he left open. A red three pyramid studded belt held his pants up slightly, showing off the elastic of his red and black boxers. This forced me to swallow hard. He really did know the effects he had on my libido and hormones. It was almost too much to bear. Lifting my chin up Jeff decided to claim my lips with his own, pushing past them to rub his tongue against mine.

Marylin Manson's _"This Is The New Shit"_ played from my back pocket. I sighed as we broke apart. It was just the Twins checking up on me. But it was in the form of a text with a picture. Ric was sitting on top of Caine. I laughed as I replied. Jeff also added his own two cents once he figured out who it was. They were quick and sent us another text. I just laughed as I spotted Shannon in the background mooning the camera. But this gave me an idea. I pushed Jeff down so he could sit on the edge of the bed. He quickly caught onto my little plan and smiled widely. Taking my cell phone out of my hands, Jeff quickly snapped a photo so it looked like I was giving head to him, before sending it to the Twins and Shannon.

The Twins and Shannon sent back a picture of them with disgusted looks. Under it was "WTF is up wit u 2 an' given head?" that made us break out laughing as I sent them a photo of us lying side by side, fully dressed. They sent back one with Ric, Caine, Shannon, Megan, Matt, Mac, and Mathew, JR, all holding a shocked face or something, except for the baby really. "Where are our babies?" I texted, not seeing them. A picture of Granddaddy Hardy holding a sleeping Anthony and a tired Rose was our answer. It was so cute. Under it was "Nap time..."

"Awe, aren't they cute?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah," Jeff agreed. I turned off my phone and placed it on its charger seeing as it was about to die. "What are we going to do today?" he asked, watching me limp slightly across the room so I could pull on my DC's.

"One, I'm going to change my streaks to ULTRA VIOLET, then I think we'll go out to look around Tokyo and get something to eat." I stated, holding up my hair dye. It was Manic Panic, the same stuff that he used. Jeff followed me to the bathroom and started helping me out.

:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sometime later we were walking around the crowded streets of Tokyo. My long black, and now purple streaked, hair was pulled up in a messy bun. A few strands framed my face. My eyes widen as we past a tattoo parlor. I tugged on Jeff's arm as I pointed at the place. I just wanted to get a new tattoo. He laughed at me as I pulled the puppy dog eyes before nodding his head. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

They all looked up once we walked in. "Konnichiwa," I greeted, bowing slightly. They all did the same as Jeff just stood there. But we both quickly found out that they could speak English just fine. One of the guys with a piercing through his lower lip took me over to his station, which I found out that he shared with his wife, who was going to tattoo me.

"Where do you want it hun, and what?" she asked soothingly. I noticed that she had her name tattooed around her wrist. It read out 'Haruko'. I thought for some time. Then it hit me.

"The Kanji for love right between my wings." I stated. She smiled at me.

"Is it for your lover boy?" Haruko asked slyly. I laughed, nodding my head. I quickly took off my shirt, making her eye me up and down. "Damn girl. If I rolled the other way and wasn't happily married to Shun, I would so tap that!" she stated, making both of us break out in a fit of giggles.

Jeff had decided to get his Hardy Boyz logo tattoo touched up, so he was sitting backwards in one of the chairs not that far from me. Shun was working on him. "Damn straight, Haruko. And it better stay that way!" Shun joked, laughing. Then he started talking to Jeff. "Man, your girl has some sick tattoos... Who's her artist?" he asked, filling the gun with the right ink.

"I have no idea. She got those after she left high school and before we really started dating two years ago." Jeff stated truthfully. Shun just nodded his head before he went to work. "I'm surprised that you didn't know about this place Val, didn't you say that you were part of one of the wrestling programs here in Japan?"

I laughed, rubbing the back of my head before Haruko could start working. "Yeah. I was a part of Dragon Gate. That's when I was dating BxB Hulk... but then I was getting bored of it, so I planned out and made the X-ZONE! out of that boredom."

"You've gotta be shiting me! Are you sayin' that you're Val Brooks?" Haruko asked, almost stabbing me with the gun. "Oops, sorry. I just get excited when one of my favorite celebrities actually gets tattooed by me. I'm a big fan of yours during the time of X-ZONE!. I didn't know it was you because your streaks are normally lime green instead of purple." Haruko was getting excited.

"Yeah, well I decided to go purple for the day," I stated, pointing at my shirt and the rest of my clothes. I could tell that she was probably nodding her head.

"So that means..." Shun trailed off, refilling his gun with ink. "If what we've been hearing is the truth, which means you're Jeff Hardy..." he sounded amazed. But who could blame him. It's not every day that two of the hottest married wrestling couples walk into your tattoo parlor. This caused me to giggle.

After twenty more minutes, Haruko told me she had finished. I stood up and walked over to one of the mirrors they had so I could see it. She used multiple dark ink colors so it would pop out against my skin. She made it so it looked like it was made out of thorns. And just for fun, she added a lime green and purple rose together to make it form the symbol for Yin and Yang. The Kanji was incased in a circle. "I thought you might like the thorns idea, seeing as it goes along with his root tattoo. And no charge what so ever for either tattoos." Haruko stated.

My eyes widen as I turned around. "But I couldn't do that! I would feel so horrible if I did that!" but she just shook her head, reminding me of an Asian version of Megan. So I just laughed and agreed.

"She's right. We never charge first timers at our shop. Also, when you get along that well with Haruko, you're counted as family in my book." Shun stated, finishing touching up Jeff's Hardy Boyz logo tattoo. "Plus, word gets around quick when you have wrestling heroes in your tattoo shop. Soon business will be booming. So watcha think? Did I do a good touch up?" Shun stated, then turned to look at Jeff, who was also looking at the touched up tattoo.

"Whoa. Simply fantastic..." Jeff said, amazed to no end. While Jeff was checking out his tattoo I was over with Haruko, exchanging numbers and emails. I also gave her Jeff's number and email.

"Where the hell did he come up with ?" Haruko asked, laughing at it. I shrugged my shoulders, telling her about his other persona. She just cracked up even more. "But I really like yours. Insanely_, what have you two been doing?" she asked coyly.

Giggling, I winked. "Ohh... Nothing much... Just the usual animalistic sex that comes with marrying a wild Tiger, but of course this is _the_ Jeff Hardy we're talking about here. So it's normal."

"Damn girl. If Shun was that wild then I wouldn't be here, and how you're able to walk at all now is what I'm wondering. Are you sure you're still tight in the pussy area?" Haruko asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Jeff has yet to say that it's too easy for him to enter me over and over again." I was only half joking. And Jeff seemed to hear what we were talking about.

"Damn straight. Valerie's too damn tight for her own good..." I gasped as his arms wrapped around my exposed waist. The cool metal of the barbell that went through his navel made my skin break out in Goosebumps as he pressed himself against my back.

"Down Tiger, we're still in a public area. We can do that later." This caused Jeff to groan, laying his forehead on my shoulder. I just rolled my eyes. He could be such a baby at times. "Or maybe you can get nothing at all." I stated, making him shut up instantly. Haruko laughed silently to herself.

"At least you've got your man trained. Shun and I have been married since we were eighteen, and we're both thirty right now. Shun still hasn't got it through his head that what I say goes, and we've been together for over fifteen years. How long have you two been together?" Haruko asked, playfully glaring daggers at her husband. Shun chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Jeff's arms tighten around my waist. "That's a hard one. We've had a 'friends with benefits' thing for four years during high school, and we started dating two years ago. So if you count the time in high school, about six years. And we lived together during that time in high school, so he knows when I'm joking and when I'm being damn serious." I stated. Jeff laughed in my shoulder, causing me to shiver as he bit it gently.

FYI, this is what my Kanji tattoo looks like somewhat: 愛 but made out of thorns. I gently elbowed him in the side because of my new tattoo. Jeff got what I meant and let go of me.

After some time we bid Shun and Haruko farewell. Jeff and I walked down the streets hand and hand as we did some window shopping; we first stopped at an art store so he could get whatever he wanted before stopping at a clothing store. It held a good amount of cosplaying outfits. And I picked out a few, making Jeff attack me in kisses before he tightly grabbed a hold of my ass. I quickly slapped his hand away, blushing darkly as the cashiers eyed us.

This only caused Jeff to lightly chuckle into my neck as he started kissing it. I shoved him away before I left after paying for my clothes. Jeff quickly ran after me. I giggled into my hand, looking away as he got even closer. Turning around, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him full on the lips. We parted only for a few second before we went right back at it. It was intoxicating the way his lips moved against mine.

"Mm, Val…" Jeff groaned, playing with my hair. Then his hand slipped lower, resting on the small of my back. People walked around us as I closed my eyes. I laid my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. It almost made me fall asleep. I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

Jeff gently picked me up bridal style as he then made his way back to the house. I fell asleep in his arms. His heart beat a relaxing thump. I snuggled more into his chest as I fell deeper into sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:

Moaning, I slowly opened my eyes, only to get met with the soft glow of a few candles. My ears twitched as I heard the soft pitter patter of rain hitting the windows. Looking around, I noticed Jeff was no where in sight. _'It must've been Jeff who set this all up…'_ I thought, yawning into my hand as I got up, changing out of my dirty clothes.

Taking off my bra, I then spotted a box on my night stand. "What's this?" I asked aloud, crawling over the remade bed. It was a fair weight, meaning it must be some type of jewelry. I gently opened the lid and gasped. Resting on the cushion was a choker, but it wasn't like any I've seen before. It was black leather that latched in the back, and on the center of it on the front, sitting at the base of my throat, was the must unique stone I've ever seen.

I had to squint to see what was engraved into it. But then I could make out the symbol. It was the Hardy Boyz logo, over it, it said "Valerie" while under it, it said "Hardy". The stone itself changed colors as the light hit it. Right now it was a ruby red. The very same color as my cheeks. "Jeff must've…" tears slowly ran down my cheeks. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever gotten. I quickly pulled my hair up into a messy bun before jabbing a pair of sleek black and purple chopsticks to help it stay in place.

It felt as if a part of me had been returned to its rightful spot as I closed the latches on the back. I moved over to one of my bags and pulled out a Victoria Secret silk nightgown. It barely stopped over my mid thigh. It was black trimmed in deep purple lace at the hem. The small straps kept falling down as I made my way through the house. I could here noise coming from the living room.

I made my way though the hallways before coming to a stop in the living room's archway. Jeff was sucking on one of his knuckles as he dropped his lighter. I walked in, bent down, and grabbed it. Jeff's jaw dropped some. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. The room was also lit with candles, just like the bedroom. I gently grabbed a hold of his hand, licking the burn before sucking on it. My ears twitched again as I heard soft music playing in the background. I pulled away to smile up at him.

Jeff was blushing lightly, looking to the side. I grasped his chin, forcing him to look over and down at me. "Thank you," I whispered, "this is the most amazing thing anyone has done for me…" I was afraid that if I spoke any louder that the spell would be broken, and I would awake back in the ICU in Chicago. I leaned up and kissed him hard, and full of passion. His arms found their way around my waist, lifting me up some. It was just too good to be true. I could feel a slight pull in my chest as our lips moved against each other. It was almost too much. The feeling as Jeff tightly gripped at the hem of my nightgown, pulling it up along my thighs. It made me squirm slightly against him, my face flush.

I just couldn't breath that well as I broke away from him, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. But it wasn't working all that well. The heat of the candles was increasing the rest of my 'heat'. I could hardly breath as it kept getting worse. My knees were weak as I then couldn't stand any longer. I had to use Jeff as a leaning post. This made my face go even redder. He held me close to him as he closed the space between our lips. Our lips moved gently at first, going at a slow pace as he started pulling my nightgown over my head.

The candle flames flickered as I was pushed against the wall. My hands were pinned to the side of my head. I looked away as the kiss was broken. I could feel his lips move over my neck, stopping at my collarbone. I just gasped. Jeff's free hand encircled around my neck, his thumb stroking the stone on the choker. "You look wonderful…" he whispered as his other hand ran down my side before pushing past my outer folds. I rested my head against his chest as I a grabbed handful of his shirt, moaning. Both from pain but also from pleasure.

"J-Jeff…" I gasped, wincing as he kept stretching me out. My nails cut into his shirt from me gripping it so tightly. "… Please…" I looked up at him through my eyelashes, begging for my release. Because it seemed that I wasn't going to let go any time soon, Jeff unbuckled his silver three row studded pyramid belt before undoing his pants. I swallowed hard for what's about to come. I couldn't look as I nuzzled my face into his toned chest. Jeff gently picked me up and carried me over to the sofa, laying me there as he let his pants and boxers fall to the floor. The soft gentle caress of my thigh was all I felt as he nudged my legs apart, giving him easy access to my wetness.

I gasped as he penetrated me deeply. The pain from last night was making itself known. Slowly tears started rolling down my cheeks. Sure, I'm used to pain, but some times it hurts more. Normally my body is relaxed while having sex, but now it was all stiff. "I'm sorry…" he whispered soothingly into my ear. It was hard for me to catch my breath and hold back my tears as Jeff started slowly thrusting inside me. Said husband was softly stroking my body. I tried hard to not think about the pain, but it kept coming back. The tears fell even harder.

"It hurts…" I groaned out. Jeff kissed my forehead as he slowly undid my bra. Some sobs did escape my lips as I hid my face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. The slow pull of my insides was something I used to enjoy, but now I hated it with a burning passion. It stung as Jeff slowly moved in and out of me, which allowed tiny little whimpers to escape my lips. I wasn't enjoying this the least bit. But he tried his hardest to make it even better for me.

About a half in hour later did the pain finally leave. I nudged Jeff slightly with my chin, telling him he could move even quicker. But he was still worried about causing me pain that he didn't speed up by much. Which, in turn, pissed me the fuck off. I twisted my hips to the left as I moaned before biting into the space between his neck and shoulder. This caused Jeff to tighten his hold on me as I started to squirm, glaring daggers at him. "Are you sure your fine and not doing this for my own sexual needs?" he asked, his eyes reflecting the concern he felt towards me and my well being.

I sighed, racking my hand through his hair. "I'm not telling you to go faster so you could reach your own orgasm as I suffer through pain. I'm fine. I just need you to fuck me until I see spots…" I explained, sighing softly. Just to prove my point I started rotating my hips before pressing my lips against his. I moaned lowly as he pushed his tongue past my lips. His thrusts were slow but powerful. I giggled into the kiss as he brushed his finger tips along the soft skin of my breasts. My nipples instantly harden as he ran his thumb over it as his other hand cupped my right ass cheek, pushing himself deeper. My mind went numb as I was pushed over into a world of sex, sex, and more sex. I was panting low in Jeff's ear as he banged into me more.

My pink little pussy grasped around him tightly as my husband started teasing my clit by brushing the tip of his thumb over it as well as pulling the hood back, just as he teased the darker toned nub on my left breast with his tongue. His purple, blue, black, and blond hair clung to his sweaty skin as it cascaded to his shoulders. His free hand encircled around my right thigh as he pulled away from my breast, only to allow the leg to rest over his left shoulder. "Jeff…" I moaned, blushing darkly as I turned my head to the side. Jeff just gave me a crooked grin as he started thrusting faster and harder, all the while pushing my leg so my knee could touch my shoulder. "Ang… ung… J-Jeff… Mm…" I groaned, enjoying the feeling of him stretching me out even further.

My back arched off the sofa as I screamed loudly. The simple moves he made just sent me straight into heaven… or maybe even hell for how sinful this was. No god should be allowed to have this much crazy sex, with his wife or not. My body was drenched in sweat as I panted hard. Christina Aguilera's _'Genie in a Bottle'_ was playing in the background. This made me moan again. I might be a hard rocker, but I loved Christina Aguilera's _'Genie in a Bottle'_. I wiggled under Jeff before I got out from between his arms. He sat back and watched as I slowly started twirling around while rolling my hips. He just groaned as he rested his head against the back of the sofa.

"Val, get that fine ass of yours over here. Right. Now." He growled out, reaching for my hips. I shrieked as he yanked me back, pressing his hardness against my ass. I just blushed, knowing full well what he wanted to do. But I wouldn't let him have his way with me that quickly. I escaped his grasp and danced away from him. The candles flames being our only source of light. They danced, casting shadows against the wall and turning my ivory skin a golden color. Jeff was all the way down the hallway. I slid down the wall that lead into the kitchen. Pink's _'Stupid Girl'_ was now playing. I started singing along, waiting for Jeff to get even closer before disappearing into the dark kitchen.

•**Jeff's POV•**

Oh God's above, why does she have to be such a tease? It was slightly annoying to have Val running around the house in nothing, and slowly dance in place, allowing her hands to wonder over her body. She was never the one to be shy about the fact that she masturbates, even in front of me. So, yeah, it's hard to keep my hands to myself as her hands wonder her body before disappearing into the kitchen. "Damn it, Val." I swore going after her. I couldn't see a damn thing it was so dark.

I was shoved into a chair as Valerie stood above me. _'Undead'_ by Hollywood Undead was playing in the background. I could faintly see a smirk touching her lips before they were pressed against mine. My arms wrapped around her curvy body, pulling her down so she was sitting on my lap. A groan slipped past my lips as her fingers wrapped around my length as she slowly started stroking me slowly. And she was being non to gentle either. Something that I didn't mind one bit at times. Her free hand was running through my hair as she pressed her body flushed against mine. It just felt so good as Val moved her mouth against mine before pushing her tongue in, allowing it to play with my own.

When Val wasn't being gentle (which is a good amount of the time), she ends up making me blow my load even quicker. I broke the kiss, hissing in pain as she scraped her nails along my length. "Do you enjoy that Jeff…?" she teased, biting my shoulder hard. I groaned, tangling my fingers into her hair before yanking it, forcing her head back away from my shoulder, exposing the pearly ivory white skin of her throat, along with the collar that I bought her not to long ago. But before I had even the chance to react, Val had stopped me by pressing her chest against mine, her navel piercing tickling my skin as the little charms brushed against it. "Which way would you like to take me?" came the husky purr that slipped past Valerie's lips.

I eyed the table slightly, thinking back to when we first started dating, after Shannon and Greg stopped over. But instead, I felt like bending her over and fucking her up the ass. And I knew that she knew that's what I wanted. I easily picked her off me and bent her over, having her rest her elbows on the wooden table. A blush touched her cheeks as I gently ran my fingers along her spine, almost as if I wasn't touching her at all. Valerie just bowed her head; breathing heavily as she rubbed her thighs together some. I slowly took my time entering her, feeling the tight muscles grip me. Her spine arched like that of a cat's once I started thrusting in and out of her. She mewed as I started biting her shoulder, moving in and out of her as slowly as possible. I knew that this pissed her off slightly. But that just made me smirk as one of my arms hooked around her waist, keeping her steady as I moved even faster. She yelped; digging her nails into the wood of the table.

Whomever she had rented this house from wasn't going to be all too happy about the scared wooden table. But I pushed that to the back of my mind as only one thing could over come everything else. And that's pleasing my wife. "How does that feel, Mrs. Hardy?" I breathed huskily into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as her breathing picked up, becoming labored quickly as I ran my hands down her sides before moving to her front so I could grasp her plump, well rounded, breasts. Valerie's nipples were already taut peaks as I ran my thumb over them softly. Her breathing had picked up quickly as my finger tips ran over her tattoos, starting with the one on her leg and going up,

•**In North Carolina; Shannon's POV•**

I looked down between my arms to see Megan panting heavily. Her ruby red tresses fanning around her head like a halo. Her chest raised and fell with her heavy breathing. Her head was thrown back as I slowly reentered her, a throaty moan slipped past her lips as she circled her arms around my neck; pulling my sweat drenched body against her own. I hissed in pain as Megan's nails started digging into my shoulders as I drove into her even harder. I dipped my head down, taking one of her taunt nipples into my mouth, beating at it with the tip of my tongue. "Sh-Shannon!" screamed Megan as she arched her back. I think I went deaf for how loud she screamed. Megan came hard for the third time, becoming so tight that I couldn't fight off the urge to cum. I tightly grasped her hips as I went even harder, only thrusting five more times before blowing my load into her tight pussy.

"D-Damn… Meg…" I moaned low in my throat. She was gently kissing and nipping my neck, giving me one of her dazed smiles. I rolled over onto my back, allowing her to be on top.

"Ooohhh? Cowgirl style then, huh?" whispered the female, redheaded doctor that sat firmly on top of me with my cock deep inside her tight wetness.

"Damn straight," was all I said.

•**Back in Tokyo; Valerie's POV•**

I was laying on my back, panting like crazy as sweat slowly tickled down my body. We were back in the bedroom. Jeff just nuzzled his head right into my neck as I ran my finger tips over the back of his neck. I slight stabbing pain was felt on my back from laying on my new tattoo. Jeff must've realized this as he rolled me over on my side so we could just cuddle. He ran his finger through my hair as I slowly started to slip into the calming darkness called sleep.

"I love you Jeff…" I whispered.

"Love you too Valerie…" the thick Southern accent of his sent chills down my spine as he said my name. I tried so hard to tell him to remind me to take my medication in the morning, but I was too tiered as I fell head first into sleep.

Crystal: Holy shit!

Crisz: Wha'?

Crystal: Did we write something in Shannon's POV?

Crissy: Yup. Him having sex with Megan… :D

JoJo: Why?

Xane: Don't know. Crystal's crazy.

Val: Hey, I wouldn't be saying that! She's pretty much our mother!

Danni: I think of her more of a younger sister than a mother.

Ray-Ray: I agree with Danni for once… how odd is that?

Yoru: Am I the only sane one?

The girls: YES!

Crisz and Yoru: Seeing as we're the only men–

Caine and Ric: No you're not! And we'll finish this!

The Twins: Thank you for reading this chapter. Next chapter; _**•Chapter 13: End Of The Honeymoon And Staying At Home With The Kids…•**_

Everyone: SEE YOU THEN!


	14. Chapter 13: You know the drill!

****

•**Chapter 13: End Of The Honeymoon And Staying At Home With The Kids…•  
**

* * *

Xane: WE NEED YOUR HELP! Just kidding! XD! We've decided (seeing as no one took the poll – thank you those of you who did – we did our own thing) that this'll take place during the Jeff Hardy V. CM Punk arc…

JoJo: Go-shinsetsu Ni arigatō (Thank you for your kindness) minna-san (everyone)! –Bows low–

Yoru: We don't own Dragon Gate, WWE/WWF, BxB Hulk, Dragon Kid, or any music placed into the stories…

Danni: We do own the X-ZONE!, Valerie Brooks/ Hardy, Anthony Nero Hardy, Rose Angel Hardy, Caine, Ric, Blood Splatter Inc., Mac, Ray-Ray, Etc., and Valerie and the Twins past.

Val: This story is a complete work of fiction and the writer formally known as Crystal SoulReaper who's now DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. makes no money off of this (to their great displeasure). But will gladly make one for any amount of money if readers are willing to pay… like that's ever going to happen in this lifetime. Just like me changing my lime green streaks pink!

Caine: Please do not sue the writer; she has warned you about this fanfiction.

Ric: Warning… this series contains material not suitable for young children or those who have very weak stomachs. And MAJOR Gay Hardy moments… But you should've known that by now…

Crissy: And contains graphic Adult content, swearing, rape, CM Punk bashing, sex, child abuse, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, _dirty_ Alice in Wonderland dream scenarios, and Multi personas along with sadism and gore. Rated: M/ NA-17/ R/ XXX…

Jeff: "Let me fill you in on a few of my beliefs. First of all, I believe that I'll dress the way I want and I'll act the way I want. But most importantly, these fans don't just look at me for my appearance; they love me for what's on the inside." - Quote…

* * *

I groaned once we got off our flight. Jeff was chuckling at me. I couldn't help but glare at him. After all it was all his fault. During the flight he decided that he needed to mess around with me, pushing my panties to the side and slowly dragging his thumb over my clit. My body just reacted like it normally does when I'm with him. I just shifted my hips, enjoying the feeling of his thumb against my little bud.

And that's how we joined the mile high club. I placed my Skull Candy headphones on as I scrolled through my songs on my iTouch. I went with 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold. Jeff just watched as I danced through people, singing all at the same time.

"Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time  
Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency

Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

We've all had a time where we've lost control  
We've all had our time to grow  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
I'll hunt again one night

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time  
Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency

Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

Some live repressing their instinctive feelings  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me  
Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would  
if I ravaged your body

Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would if I ravaged  
your mind

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency

Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
Perishing"

I must look like some over grown gothic teenager. I turned around to look at Jeff, motioning him to come to me. I kept dancing around people as he came closer. A smile was tugging at my lips as the doors came closer. Shannon said he would come get us and grab our bags so we didn't have to worry about it. I pushed the door with my back as I twirled out. Jeff was now sprinting to catch up with me.

I couldn't help but giggled then scream as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed again as he slapped my ass. My back arched some as I looked up. Shannon was standing by his car with Megan right next to him, shaking her ruby red locks out of her face as she laughed. Her sun kissed skin glowed in the early afternoon sun. Sweat had trickled from her brow down her jaw. Probably from her daily run through the woods. And I knew if Meg was around so were my little hellions. Jeff placed me down, allowing me to walk beside him over to the backseat window.

Sleeping in their car seats were our 3 month old twins. Anthony was wide awake, blinking his Tiger green eyes. The same eyes his father has. Rose was curled up against his side, sleeping heavily with her little fists by her face. I sighed happily as I looked at them. I unzipped my black and white Nightmare Before Christmas purse as I pulled out a small necklace with a small rainbow rose. Jeff opened the door, letting me slide through right next to them. I gently lifted Rose's head as I wrapped the silver 13 inch chain around her neck, clasping it in the back.

Anthony grabbed a hold of my bracelet. I smiled down at him. "Don't think I forgot you, little man." I told him before kissing his nose. He giggles; tightly closing his eyes with mirth. "I figured you'd be a lot like your father, so I had to think outside the box for you. But I at least know what to get for both my boys," winking, I smiled down at him as Jeff wrapped his arms around me after he got in, pulling me into his lap. Inside my purse I pulled out a little Chucky doll that I found.

"Damn kid. You're spoiled!" said Shannon from the driver seat; looking at us through the rearview mirror. I just chuckled with Jeff as Anthony wrapped his arms around the creepy thing.

"And that's not it. My son can't have just any style of binki." And I pulled out a black one with a white skull and cross bones. The little baby boy held my hand, taking said binki into his mouth. His father kissed my cheek as he pulled out a red and black stuffed bear; setting it under Rose's arm. Anthony started tearing up.

"Oh don't think I forgot 'bout you, little dude." Jeff laughed, pulling out a Skullanimal plushy. It was a monkey. I sighed as he kept the little stuffed animal to himself, not bothering letting his sister, who just woke up, hold it.

Rose started whimpering. Taping Anthony on the nose I frowned at him. "Be nice. You never know when being mean to her is going to bite you in the ass." I warned. He pouted, but eased up some on the Skullanimal monkey. Rose hugged the monkey once and gave it back. Anthony smiled some before hugging his stuffed animal. I thought it was just so cute. Jeff laughed along with Shannon; Megan just giggled, shaking her head. Rose watched, transfixed, as the ruby red locks shimmered in the fading sun light.

:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was about midnight when I woke up. I gently shoved Jeff's arm off my frame. He groaned but moved so I could get up. Sighing, I threw the covers off me as I got out of bed. It was more than likely Rose. She had trouble sleeping without Anthony. But even I know that brothers and sisters shouldn't share a room; even if they are twins. It was only four days after Jeff and I returned from our honeymoon. And because said husband had to return to work soon, I was the one who had to get up and take care of the two. Opening the door to the nursery, I quietly walked in so not to wake Anthony.

Rose was rolling around in her bed that was five feet away from her brother. I sighed. "Okay, you win this one time missy. I'll let you sleep with your brother." I whispered before picking her up. She slowly stopped crying as I moved over to Anthony. Rose smiled as I sat her down in his bed, tucking her and her brother in right next to each other. The two siblings cuddled with one another. I sighed before laughing, walking out of the room quietly. Turning back around, I gently shut the door. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped in the air before turning around. Jeff was standing there.

"Damn you!" I yelled quietly at him, slapping said man lightly in the chest. He just gently picked me bridle style. Wrapping me arms around his neck, I just allowed him to carry me. Running my thumb over his demonic tattoo on his neck, allowing him to growl lowly in his throat. That really made him sound like a giant wild tiger.

Jeff used his hip to push open the door to our room. I curled up into his side after he laid me down and crawling in himself. He was running his finger tips along the length of my spine before we heard my cell phone go off. We both groaned as I rolled away from him onto my stomach. Quickly I grabbed the damn thing and answered it. "Yeah?" I asked, whacking Jeff's traveling hand away from the elastic of my Victoria Secret purple lacy panties. It was the Twins, wondering what I was doing (more than likely trying to interrupt our 'sessions').

"We're trying to sleep…" Jeff mumbled into the phone before taking it from my hands; hanging up on Ric and Caine before turning it off. He threw it to the ground, making it bounce on the carpet floor. Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist like before as he nuzzled his nose into my neck. We both yawned before drifting off to a very deep sleep. Both of our bodies relaxing against one another.

:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was late morning, early noon, of the next day. I had just finished making lunch for Jeff, Shannon, and Matt. All with a little help from the other two girls. Mac was gently rocking Matt, JR, as she sat at the table with me. Megan had went outside to get all three men. Anthony was the only one awake, and he was hungry. I just undid the buttons on my shirt before I covered myself. The little baby boy clung to my left breast as he started to suckle.

"Is that a new bra?" Mac asked, eyeing the violet silk bra.

"Yeah, it hooks in the front and is strapless. It makes it easier to feed these two without removing anything." I stated softly, running my thumb up and down Anthony's chubby thighs.

"Is it me or do your breasts look bigger?" she asked, eyeing me again. I just laughed, shaking my head.

That's when I heard the back door open and closed, telling me that Meg was back with all three guys. I smiled as Jeff leaned down and kissed me softly before getting himself something to eat. "Hey Jeff, does Val's rack look any bigger?" Mac asked my husband as he took a seat at the table.

Looping an arm around my waist, Jeff took a bite of his food. "Hell if I know. I'm looking at something else to really pay attention to it." He stated honestly. And I should know, his eyes were normally glued onto my ass if I was standing or walking. But other than that, he normally kept it above the cleavage if he was eyeing me in any shape or form.

Mac's eyes went wide. I just laughed at her. "If you must know, yes. They are bigger by one whole cup size. Now I'm a double D instead of a D." I told her in all honesty. She shook her head, giggling. Then the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it…" stated Matt, getting up from his little make-out time with Mac. He came back and handed it to me.

"Hello?" I asked. I just sat there, placing the phone between my shoulder and ear as I kept feeding Anthony. "I'll have to ask my husband." I told the person on the other end of the line.

"What?" asked Jeff.

I gave him a seductive smile. "What do you think of me being in Playboy? An edition that's all about me?" I watched as a wide, cheeky, grin spread across his handsome face. He nodded his head twice. "He said yes." After a while I hung up, pulling a sleeping Anthony from my now raw nipple. "Oww…" I moaned, rubbing my breast after I burp the tiny boy before taking him to his room and laying him next to his still sleeping twin sister. Before I left the room did I fix my shirt and bra. My breast still hurt from all of his suckling.

:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:

Standing in the doorway, holding the awake Rose, did I lean up and kissed Jeff full on the mouth. His warm calloused hands brushed over my cheek as he kissed back before leaning down and kissing his daughter on the forehead. Shannon was holding his sleeping godson. A deep, heavy, sigh escape from his parted lips like a sullen breeze. A small smile spread over my glossed lips. "I'll be fine. Remember? Both Megan and Shannon promised to visit every day. And don't forget all of the dogs that we have in the kennel." I told him.

His limbs seem to melt like lava as he nodded. "It is just that we haven't been apart since we've been together…" he whispered. Jeff's warm breath brushed my skin softly like butterfly wing. His grip tighten on his duffle bag. I watch as his knuckles turned white.

"I'll be fine. You just need to worry about that fuck face twin of mine. Ever since we've been married he wont stop blowing up my phone with retarded shit about straight edge and me being a slut. Anyways Ric and Caine promised to give you hell if you even _think_ of leaving to visit me when you shouldn't," I warned, looking over his shoulder at the one and only set of Enfer twins. Ric smiled and waved, looking even more cheerful. I raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck's up with that retarded face of yours Ric?" I asked, ignoring the scowl that marred his blond twins' face.

"Well, seeing as you're busy being a mother and wife I went out and met someone." He stated simply, grinning impishly. This caused both of my eyebrows to raise high in the air. "She's a new Diva on Smackdown. Her name's Yuuki."

Now it was time for Jeff, Shannon, and Matt's eyebrows to shoot to the sky. I just tilted my head to the side.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Both Jeff and Matt smiled fondly. "Our cousin. Her name's Yuuki Salvatore Hardy." They both stated. "Maybe you should invite her over for dinner or something some time Jeff. You know she'd love to meet Valerie and the kids." Jeff turned and stared at Matt for a bit. Then he nodded his head.

Jeff gripped his duffle before turning back around and kissing me full on the mouth. If it wasn't for little Rose, I'd say that the others would get to see more than need be of their sister-in-law/best friend. "I'm gonna miss that…" panted my blond Enigmatic husband. An elfish smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"Mm, same. But if you remember your laptop then we wont have anything to worry about," came my seductive purr. I gently ran my long slender digits along his pecks and abs, enjoying the rippling of toned muscle under taut skin. He stopped my hand from moving any further downwards.

"Save that for once I get back."

That was the last thing I heard as my eyes became heavy lidded as both Hardy brothers placed their bags into the trunk of the car, but not before Jeff took a snap shot of Rose and I. Both of us girls giggled at the youngest Hardy who gave me an impish grin. He got into the drivers seat and drove away. I waved, smiling sadly.

* * *

Crystal: Did any of you miss us! -Hears the crickets- I guess not…

Crisz: Well this is our longest running series _BY __**FAR**_!

Crissy: And with the most chapters, too.

Ric and Caine: Why'd we get a very small part?

Crystal: Because we couldn't think of anything for you two without scaring what little people we have reading this story. At least your girlfriend will be in here now, Ric! :3 -Smiles impishly-

Yoru: Do you have anything else to add?

Crystal: Nope.

Xane: Can JoJo and I finish this off then?

Crystal, Crissy, Crisz, and Yoru: We don't care.

Caine: Then we're introducing the next chapter then!

Xane: Fine, fair enough.

JoJo: Yo. We hope you stay tune for the next chapter.

Xane: You're forgetting something!

JoJo: And what's that? -Stares at the busty Japanese woman-

Xane: -Points at the calendar- It's 9/30/2010 at 10:09 PM! Does that give you a damn clue?

JoJo: Oohh… I get it. We're celebrating the one year anniversary of _Love has its rewards – mainly once you take them to the XTREME! (Queen of Goth and The Rainbow Haired Warrior) Jeff Hardy romance series._ So happy one year birthday to this whole series and the lovely people who make up the crew! -Throws confetti into the air while blowing noise makers-

Val, Mac, Megan, Ric, and Caine: -Blushes lightly- Well we couldn't do it without DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. aka xXTheMe4LessModestXx on deviant art.

Xane: HAPPY BE-LATED BIRTHDAY!

Ric and Caine: Stay tuned in for the next chapter! _**•Chapter 14: Photo Shoots and Fuck Face Twin Brothers•**_


	15. Unknown Chapter 2: My Husband The Heel

•**Unknown Chapter 2: My Husband; The Heel•**

Xane: WE NEED YOUR HELP! Just kidding! XD! We've decided (seeing as no one took the poll – thank you those of you who did – we did our own thing) that this'll take place during the Jeff Hardy V. CM Punk arc…

JoJo: Go-shinsetsu Ni arigatō (Thank you for your kindness) minna-san (everyone)! –Bows low–

Yoru: We don't own Dragon Gate, WWE/WWF, BxB Hulk, Dragon Kid, or any music placed into the stories…

Danni: We do own the X-ZONE!, Valerie Brooks/ Hardy, Anthony Nero Hardy, Rose Angel Hardy, Caine, Ric, Blood Splatter Inc., Mac, Ray-Ray, Etc., and Valerie and the Twins' past.

Val: This story is a complete work of fiction and the writer formally known as Crystal SoulReaper who's now DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. makes no money off of this (to their great displeasure). But will gladly make one for any amount of money if readers are willing to pay… like that's ever going to happen in this lifetime. Just like me changing my lime green streaks pink!

Caine: Please do not sue the writer; she has warned you about this fanfiction.

Ric: Warning… this series contains material not suitable for young children or those who have very weak stomachs. And MAJOR Gay Hardy moments… But you should've known that by now…

Crissy: And contains graphic Adult content, swearing, rape, CM Punk bashing, sex, child abuse, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, _dirty_ Alice in Wonderland dream scenarios, and Multi persona along with sadism and gore. Rated: M/ NA-17/ R/ XXX…

JoJo: Written during TNA iMPACT on 10/14/2010. During Jeff's SEXY HEEL TURN! / –Loud fan girl screams–

Jeff: "There's one girl who sends me cookies every week–we've never eaten them, obviously. We get lots of paintings and pictures, lots of clothes. We've also had bras and panties sent to us in the mail. It's not something I would want to encourage people to send to me, but it's pretty flattering. It's so completely sexual, that these girls want to share their undergarments with you." - _The Hardy Boyz: Exist 2 Inspire._

* * *

I smirked, as Jeff and I walked hand and hand down the ramp towards the crowed. It felt like N.w.O. all over again. My heart raced against my ribcage. I was now the face turned heel wife of the man who also was a face turn heel. I sat on the second rope and held the top up so Jeff could get thru. I then climbed onto the top turnbuckle and sat there, listening to my husband's magical voice that sent shivers down my spine towards my heated core that so desperately wanted to be touched and probed at by the only man who made _me_, of all people, blush a very deep scarlet.

Then I heard my name being brought up. I blushed darkly as he kept praising me. Quietly did I slide off my perch, trying to block out those damn boos that echoed around the iMPACT zone. Moving over towards Jeff, I grabbed his belt and pulled him closer. My own heel-turn belt clashing against his as I pushed my lips against his. Feeling the cool drops of water hit my face from single strands of hair. Shortly I pulled away from his intoxicating lips. I raised the mike towards my black painted lips. "First things first, how do I look?" I asked, slowly twirling around to show off my Gothic title belt.

It _was_ my old X-ZONE! title belt. It was a skeleton holding the actual title. Right under my navel was the ivory skull with glowing ruby eyes in its empty sockets. Long, spidery, ivory colored, boned fingers grasped at the white gold. Spidery silver silk webs decorated the back and side of the black leather. And let me tell you, cheap shots with this belt can split you open in a blink of an eye. It hurts like a son of a bitch. It took a lot of back stabbing and what not to bring it over to TNA. And it all happened at Bound For Glory.

The only thing Jeff did was check me out. Pretty much eye fucking me. All the other guys, that _were_ around my age, were doing the same thing. When I faced him again, he just pressed his lips hard against my own. Demanding. Hot. Arousing. So many things that could describe the animalistic kiss. Jeff wanted to feel more of my skin. I unbuttoned each one of my buttons of my silk shirt, slowly, _very_ slowly. His calloused hands pushed it off my shoulders and down my arms. Exposing scarred ivory flesh that welcomed only those calloused hands to feel, touch, probe my body. The small silken shirt pulled around my waist and wrists. Taking my arms out of the shirt I held the small silken shirt in my slender fingers before thinking about it and throwing it at AJ Styles head. "I guess I look bitchen then?" came my sarcastic response to their lusty looks. Thorns covered most of my bare back, weaving and tangling around the rest of my ink. I got tons of low wolf whistles.

I just scowled at the morons that _wasn't_ my husband. "Oh shut the fuck up," I stated boredly into the mike. "You all just wish _your_ girlfriends or wives looked as good as I do. And this is all you're getting to see. Seeing as _none of you_ are my husband. TNA's _new_ World Heavy Weight Champion is the _only_ person to see me in _nothing_.He's way better than any of you. Jeff's busted his ass night after night for you people, and what does he get in return? Disrespect? Jeff worked his ass off to get to where he is now. None of you have the right to boo or deprecate this great man. He's a wonderful father to his two kids and a wonderful husband to me. While all of you people are nothing but bigoted, he's liberal about every single thing. All of you deprecate son-of-a-bitches can go suck a dick. I don't fucking care anymore about any of you being either a hundred percent behind me or a hundred percent against me." After that we all started filing out of the ring.

Hogan and Bischoff came and gave me a hug as Jeff lifted me high in the air and placed me over his shoulder. I just adjusted myself so I was sitting on top of his shoulder instead, having his arms wrapped around my thighs. I just giggled from my perch on his shoulder.

Once we were backstage did he set me down. "Now where were we?" Jeff's voice was heavy with want and seduction. I pulled him down close to me. Our lips pressed together softly at first before picking up the pace. His hands explored my half naked torso. My chest raised up and down as his short nails left crescent moon shaped indents into my skin. No body could see us behind the thick black curtains.

"Jeff…" I purred. "We could get caught…" I moaned as he removed my strapless bra; shoving the article of clothing into his back pocket. My nipples were already perky as Jeff pulled one into his mouth. "Jeff…" I groaned as I became heavily aroused by his actions. He slipped one of his hands up my skirt, rubbing my clitoris thru my panties. Then his middle finger started probing at my entrance, parting my labia majora and labia minora.

The thick appendages were coated in clear bodily fluid as I became even more aroused. Jeff got to his knees and disappeared under my skirt. "Jeff!" I called out, feeling his tongue prod at me and licking my covered opening. "J-Jeff… Please…" I begged, my hips bucking against his face. My hands ran up and down my bare upper torso, stopping to grasp my plump breasts in my hands. Jeff pulled back and sat down on the floor and just watched.

**•Jeff's POV•**

Valerie's hands grasped her plumped breasts and started kneading them. I groaned silently as I watched her fondled herself. Her skirt and panties pooled around her feet; leaving herself bare to my eyes, and my eyes only. Only thing she had on was her Gothic X-ZONE! Womens Championship belt and a pair of one inch, black, spiked high heels. "Please, Jeff…" begged Val. Her voice heavy with want. I swallowed thickly. Stepping out of the pile of clothing on the floor she moved closer to me and fell to her knees.

I felt my pants become loose, and my hard erection greeted the cool air. That only lasted for a short while as Val took the head into her mouth. I groaned as my fingers found themselves twisted into her lush long, silky, black hair. I watched as she took more of my dick into her mouth; her free hand gently cupped my balls. I hissed in ecstasy. I pulled her away and brought her face close to my own. Val's face was flushed red as I caressed her shaven entrance. "Jeff…" her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Damn, girl. You really know how to drive me wild," I whispered into her ear before lowering her down onto my erection. Her chest was pressed flush against my own as she fisted my coat. The feeling of her wet warmth encasing my hard dick was just simply fantastic. Valerie buried her head into the crook of my neck as I raised her up and off my dick before bringing her straight back down. I groaned as I felt her grind those well developed hips against my own. "Fuck…" she bit my collarbone as she kept rocking her hips as I brought her up and down. She pulled back and arched into my body. Her breasts bounced as I kept sliding her up and down my hard cock. Her pussy clutched around me in a vice like grip. Valerie's clear milky fluids coated every inch of my dick as I slid it in and out of her tightening entrance. I looked up into her blushing face, smirking widely. "You gonna cum for me baby girl?" I asked her. My lips tightly formed a seal around one of her erect nipples.

**•Your POV•**

I whimpered as Jeff brought me down again and again. The way those engorged veins pressed against my quivering inner walls… it was too much for words. And the simple fact that we could be caught at any second just sent my heart thru the roof. It increased my arousal as I kept grinding my hips into Jeff's. Said man just allowed me to have my way with him as our lips locked together. He greedily sucked my moans down his throat as his hands explored my bare body. My hands clutched at his jacket as my pussy walls clamped tightly around his throbbing member. Jeff bit down on my lip as I came. My breathing was heavy and ragged as both his hands came up and cupped my breasts. "J-Jeff…" came my strangled gasps as I slowly tried to catch my breath.

I sat there with his still hard dick deep inside me. His fingers brushed against the thin film of sweat that covered my skin. He just brushed my bangs behind my ear before kissing my jaw. "Why do you tease me so?" asked Jeff in a husky whisper. I just whimpered as I shifted against him. Our hips rocked together as he held me in his arms. The way his fingers traced patterns into the damp skin on my back. He kept on kissing and nipping at my jaw, making me mew softly. "Fuck…" he swore.

I took myself off of him slowly; quickly to miss the feeling of his cock inside my wet cavern. "Val?" he questioned. I blushed lightly as I took the tip into my mouth. Jeff moaned as I sucked on just the tip. My hand pumped the rest of his cock as I continued to suck on his head. But I couldn't continue as he pulled me up by my forearms. Next thing I knew I was straddling Jeff's head as his tongue dived into my opening while his thumb brushed over my clit. A blush graced my cheeks as he kept eating me out.

"Jeff… oh Jeff…" I bit my knuckle to silence my screams. My blush got even darker as I felt his fingers teasing my opening. Panting heavily I grasped my right breast with my fee left hand. Jeff spread my outer lips apart so he could taste my pussy better. It was almost too good to be true.

**•Unknown POV•**

I parted the curtains only to see one of the most arousing sights ever. The new TNA champion was laying flat on his back with his wife straddling his face. Her moans sounded like music as she bit her knuckle hard. Her free hand was toying around with her perfectly round tits. "Please Jeff… Please put your huge dick inside me…" begged Valerie. I never thought she was the type to beg for anything. The champ picked her up by the hips and impaled her on his thick meaty shaft. A scream of delight ripped through her throat but was quickly swallowed by her husband. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck while she started riding him. Up and down, over and over again. His huge hand came up a engulfed her left breast as they pulled apart from the others lips. Only a string of spit connecting their tongues. Both champs belts clashed together as there bodies grinded together.

I swallowed hard and closed the curtains before walking away. "Hey dude, what's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost…" Kazarian asked me. I just shook my head. "Dude, AJ, you can tell me." He stated. I just shook my head again.

* * *

I got to meet Jeff Hardy in person this past Friday and OH. MY. GOD! He's just... words cannot describe how awesome he is! Jeff seen my sign I brought and smiled brightly at ME and did the "I got my eyes on you" gesture! SWOON~ After his tag team match with RVD against Bully Ray and Scott Steiner he came over and gave ME A HUG! Then I got a picture with him and RVD... I almost died! And he autographed my sign. My life is complete~

It's been FOREVER since I last posted a chapter with these two... ^^; I'm sorry... I think the true series, not one of these one-shot type chapters, will be ending shortly. Probably in two or three more chapters. It's been going on for long enough I think...


	16. Chapter 16: Past Memories Come To Light

10.

Broken Dolls; Eternal Nightmares

By

Crystal G. Nelson (Shōnen Shukketsu)

**EXT. HIGHWAY I 80 – LATE AFTERNOON, EARLY EAVNING WITH THE SUN SETTING OVER HEAD IN PURPLES, PINKS, AND REDS.**

**VALERIE** found herself being thrown out of a speeding 1990 Isuzu Trooper on I-80. Shortly after her came two bags. Both black and lime green. As her body fell back to Earth did her head smack against a rock; almost knocking her out cold. Blood slowly trickled from **VALERIE**'s head wound. But it was nothing serious.

**VALERIE (TO SELF)**

Damn it!

She swore, punching the hard ground under her shaking figure. The scared skin over the knuckles broke, allowing a small trickle of blood to run over **VALERIE**'s pale ivory skin. Pain echoed throughout her thirteen-year-old body from all the sexual and physical abuse. **VALERIE**'s head then started to throb as she reached to push her blood caked bangs away from her face.

**VALERIE (TO SELF)**

Bastard…

**VALERIE** stood slowly on shaking legs as she went to collect her bags. Slowly she continued towards North Carolina. Each step she took felt like her head was about to split in two. So to keep her mind off of the pain in the side of her skull she went and pulled at the spider bites that went thru **VALERIE**'s lower right lip. But not even that could stop the pain that shot through the left side of her head. Blood started to stick her leather jacket against the pale ivory skin.

**VALERIE (TO SELF)**

Whoa… Why's the world spinning? The colors are blurring together…

**VALERIE **only then started hearing the teasing whispers in her ear. She dropped her bag and started looking through it. The orange pill bottle was empty. Never a good sign. Not with **VALERIE. **Swearing loudly; she threw the empty container into the forest as she stood back up. Her knees shook as her body protested against the sudden movement. She pulled the bag back on and started making her way forward. **VALERIE**'s blood glued her hair to the side of her face, along with her leather jacket.

**VALERIE (IN A DAZE)**

Am I about to die? I… I don't wanna die yet…

**VALERIE**'s eyes were unfocused as she kept walking, not knowing if she was going the right way or not. But that didn't stop her. Tears washed away drying blood as they ran down her ivory cheek. Her heart ached.

**VALERIE (GASPING FOR BREATH)**

Just… A… Little… Farther… Not long… Now… Sh…

**VALERIE** pitched forward as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She grasped the right side of her chest; grasping at her bosom where her heart was. As if in slow motion did her small frame fall to the solid ground.

**SOMEONE (O.S.)**

She's alive! We gotta help her and fast!

**INT. CAMERON, NORTH CAROLINA'S HOSPITAL – LATE EAVNING WITH THE SUN SETTING OVER THE HORIZON IN PURPLES, ORNGES, PEACHES, PINKS, AND REDS.**

**VALERIE'**s body was numb as she wanted to cry, scream, or even cuss a storm. Whoever found her had someone else run over and help get her under-weight frame up. They wrapped **VALERIE**'s arms around each of their shoulders. Her head just hung limply on her shoulders. It flopped around like a limp piece of flesh or loose rubber. It flopped back as they set her gently down in the back of their father's truck. The younger of the two boy's sat in back with her; taking off his shirt and placing it against the heavily bleeding gash on the side of her head to help the clotting. Quickly did his shirt turn red from it being stained in blood.

**MAX (O.S. - INSIDE VALERIE's HEAD)**

Val? Val? Are you okay?

The little figure of her schizophrenia squawked. He stuck his head closer to her as the inner mind's eye of her sat in a corner; rocking back and forth as tears ran down her face. Four other little figures stood around both of them, laughing like they were mad.

**SEAN, SHANE, ZACK, & JAKE**

See Val? This is what happens when you don't listen. You should've just kept that pretty little mouth of yours closed. Maybe then your family would love you.

Pain just echoed in **VALERIE**'s body as she kept sobbing. **SEAN, SHANE, ZACK, **and **JAKE** all cackled at her weakened state of mind. **MAX** just fidgeted. Just then a small ray of light leaked in the darkness of the broken girl's mind. It was light from the outside world. A world that had, until now, wanted nothing to do with God's broken doll.

**SOMEONE (O.S.)**

She sustained mass amount of head trauma, and lost a lot of blood. It was good that you brought her in when you did. Five minutes longer and we would've lost her. She's stable for the most part; except for her untreated Multi Persona disorder, Bi polar disorder, and also her Schizophrenia. It's surprising that all of her scars weren't caused by her own hands. She also, as it seems, has a history of abuse also. Most of it seems sexual and physical. So I suggest only one person at a time in the room. As not to frighten her if she's awake. I hope you understand.

It was a woman's voice that spoke. **VALERIE** dried her eyes before standing up. Even though her body protested against moving she kept walking towards the light. How cliché. Walking towards the light. As if heaven would want a broken and defiled thing like her. Even the thought could make her laugh at how stupid it was. The light just grew brighter and brighter before it engulfed her whole body.

**VALERIE (TO SELF)**

Ugh… Nn…

She touched her forehead, feeling the gauze and stitches that was wrapped around her. Along with her hand. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chest as she rested her head down on them. **VALERIE** closed her eyes as the throbbing increased. She looked up and towards the wall that was right in front of her. That was when the door creaked open. Standing there was a teenaged boy that was around her age; give or take a few months. He had shoulder length blond hair that was held out of his face by a black headband. What really caught **VALERIE**'s eyes was his forest green eyes the sparkled brighter than any precious gem. He was about 5'7" to 5'8" in height; huge compared to her petite height of 5'4"

**BOY**

Hello… Oh wow…

He just stood and watched her. The petite girl just ignored him as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. The boy's ears perked up at the sound of humming.

**BOY**

Marylin Manson?

**VALERIE**

Naturally

The boy took a seat on the empty spot that was right next to **VALERIE**. She turned her head to the side and watched as the sun set over the horizon.

**VALERIE**

Why don't you go away so I can soak in self pity and listen to **SEAN**, **SHANE, ZACK, and JAKE **cuss me out, saying that I deserve every little horrible fucking thing that happens to me… too late. There they go again… why don't you four just shut it and give it a rest? No matter how hard you try I wont go and kill myself like a total moron. Oh bugger off **MAX**, I don't need your help in putting them in their place. Trust me, if I could, I would've murdered them a thousand times over and then some while playing the death march. Just think, **MAX**, picking up **ZACK**'s decapitated head and ripping his lower jaw off. I think I'd quite like hearing the sound of flesh and muscle tearing and the popping of bones…

**VALERIE** gave a humorless laugh. The boy just blinked at her a few times as a grin slowly found its way across his lips after a few seconds of watching.

**BOY**

Whoa, Shannon would just love you…

**VALERIE**

Let me think, yes. Welcome to the E–Maze–I–Nation, home to the one and only Schizophrenic Valerie Jane Brooks, age thirteen soon to be fourteen this October… now all we need is tons of paper and a shit loads of paint. Maybe even crazy glue, who knows. Tinfoil is perfect to make that shit shine son!

Throwing her hands up, she laughed like a mad person – which she is by the way.

**BOY**

You're an artist Val?

**VALERIE**

Boy, get out of my face or you'll regret it, I don't feel like goin' to the slammers 'cause some hot green eyed blond boy got raped. In my bed no less. So back the fuck up or do you really wanna lose your innocents?

He just kept watching her. **VALERIE** sighed and moved closer to him, a smile tugging at her lips before pressing them against his. His face was redder than a cherry once she pulled away, but this made him lean back a bit.

**VALERIE**

Yeah, I'm an artist, somethin' wrong with that?

He quickly shook his head.

**BOY**

No ma'am. I'm an artist too, along with wrestler. Or I hope to be anyways.

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he sat Indian style on the bed.

**BOY**

Oh, I didn't introduce myself. Hi, I'm Jeffrey Nero Hardy, but everyone either calls me Jeffro or just Jeff. I was the one who found you on the side of the road bleedin' badly from your head wound.

**VALERIE**

Oh, so you're the one I heard before blacking out. Well, thanks, I guess. You know my name, most people call me Val. Did you say you're a wrestler?

**JEFF** smiled and nodded his head.

**JEFF**

Yeah, I like watching it too. My favorite wrestler is Macho Man, Randy Savage.

**JEFF** was beaming. **VALERIE** couldn't help but smile.

**VALERIE**

I like watching it too. My favorite wrestler would be Rowdy Roddy Piper. I just love 'The Piper's Pit'. A man fighting in a kilt… man after my heart. Love guy's who're weird and crazy just like myself, those who're not afraid to do crazy stunts off of motocross bikes or anything else for that matter.

**JEFF**

I think this is a start of a great friendship…

**JEFF** was smiling at her. All she did was raise an eyebrow.

**VALERIE**

Oh really? And how's that?

His smile just got even bigger.

**JEFF**

Well, for one; we like all the same things pretty much. And for two; seeing as you have no family to look after you here in Cameron, North Carolina, dad said you can live with us.

**VALERIE**'s eyes widen.

**VALERIE**

Really?

She asked in disbelief.

**JEFF**

Yup, once you're released from here you'll be living at the Hardy house hold. God knows it needs a woman's touch…

He was joking, making her really laugh for the first time in years.


End file.
